


Город на границе

by Silver_Wind



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Wind/pseuds/Silver_Wind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Город на границе вечности находился в 1930 году, и попал в него МакКой, изменив нечаянно ход истории. Что если в ребутной версии трека эта участь выпадет Джиму Кирку? И что если он окажется не в 1930 году? Какая судьба ждет Эдит Келлер? Встретятся ли они, смогут ли друзья спасти временную линию?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город на границе

Огромное спасибо бете Египетская Мау за титанический труд :)  


 

1.  
– Капитан! Капитан Кирк!  
Джим обернулся. По коридору к нему бежал человек в синей форме научного отдела. Человек был молод, тяжело дышал и смахивал с лица пот.  
– Виктор Ле Бек? – на память Кирк не жаловался, но даже представить не мог, что могло понадобиться служащему из подразделения мистера Спока от него в 2340 по корабельному времени, и что не могло подождать до утра.  
– Капитан! Я… извините… – Ле Бек остановился, отдышался и продолжил: – Сэр… не могли бы вы разрешить мне спуститься на планету? Завтра предпоследний день, и мне очень нужно побывать там. Капитан, мне правда, очень, очень нужно, пожалуйста!  
Просьба была необычной. «Энтерпрайз» находился на стационарной орбите около Мирты 9, планеты с прекрасным климатом, дружелюбным населением и кучей мест для увеселений. Кирк сам неплохо провел там пару дней и был уверен, что почти все желающие получили увольнительные. Если же такого не произошло, то…  
– За увольнительной вы должны обратиться к вашему непосредственному руководителю. Мистер Спок…  
– Он отказал! – выкрикнул Ле Бек, и в глазах его заметалось отчаяние. – Отказал! Месяц назад я сделал ошибку… всего лишь небрежность, сэр… никто не пострадал, и это мое наказание! Но… мне очень нужно побывать внизу, я…  
Он замолчал, увидев, как нахмурилось лицо капитана.  
– Простите, сэр, я понимаю, что нельзя вот так, через голову, просить об исключении, но если бы вы знали…  
– Ну, так расскажите. Что там есть такое, на планете, без чего вам никак не обойтись?  
Щеки научника посерели, он глянул затравленно, потом вздохнул, с усилием беря себя в руки.  
– Ничего, сэр.  
Кирк продолжал глядеть на молодого человека, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Очевидно, ему действительно до смерти хочется вниз, но сказать почему – он не желает. Если бы не запрет Спока, Джим и не подумал бы допытываться о причинах, у него на корабле не тюрьма, каждый имеет право прогуляться под местным солнцем, но если отменять решение первого офицера, то нужно вникнуть в ситуацию.  
– Это что-то личное? – спросил Кирк наобум. – Встреча?  
– Нет, сэр.  
– Если вы не сообщите мне вескую причину, то я ничем не смогу помочь, – сказал Кирк.  
– Понятно, сэр. Простите. Я могу идти?  
Кирк отступил в сторону, и Ле Бек прошел мимо него. Кирк посмотрел вслед, на его ссутулившуюся спину. Молодой человек потряс головой, как если бы он разговаривал сам с собой, потом заехал кулаком в переборку, что-то пробормотал и продолжил путь.  
Кирк направился в свою каюту и выбросил историю из головы.  
Других дел хватало. Приняв душ, Джим на миг застыл посреди каюты – давно нужно было выспаться, как следует, и, пока корабль на стационарной орбите, а никаких неожиданностей не предвидится, самое время сделать это. Но он помнил, сколько файлов он еще не просмотрел, как же, забудешь тут, когда твой первый офицер, о, совершенно ненавязчиво, всего раза три или четыре в день, напоминает об этом. Завалиться спать или посмотреть документы?  
«Ладно, гляну быстро, – решил Джим, – но только самое важное».  
Самое важное уже было заботливо отобрано мистером Споком. И от такой заботливости можно было удавиться.  
Отчеты отделов (аварий нет, уже хорошо), новые инструкции по контактам (действительно, стоит прочитать, сколько-сколько листов? семьсот, они что, издеваются?), комментарии двух правоведов к Первой Директиве (любимая тема Спока), запросы на поставку оборудования и материалов? (и это я должен?… а… второй комплект дилитиевых кристаллов… мысль хорошая, но кто ж даст…). И три рапорта о переводах. Это озадачивало. Почему? Если причина личная – это одно. Или кто-то не хочет служить именно под его началом? Этого в рапорте на перевод не напишут, а знать нужно…  
Мигнул значок входящего сообщения. Приказ штаба Звездного Флота. Высший приоритет. Только капитанский доступ.  
Вот это – другое дело! Кирк открыл сообщение.  
Прочитал.  
На мальчишеской физиономии самого молодого капитана Звездного Флота Объединенной Федерации планет появилось редкое выражение – растерянность.

Вот и она, третья палуба, каюта 219. Виктор Ле Бек заколотил по входной двери, не особо переживая о шуме, разносящемся по коридору.  
– С ума сошел? – хозяин комнаты, высокий, худощавый мужчина лет сорока, по имени Теодор Беквит, отступил в сторону, позволяя Виктору заскочить в каюту.  
– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста!!!! Я не могу больше ждать!  
– Да что ты говоришь? Ты же вчера послал меня… куда? Дай-ка я вспомню. Это было очень далекое место…  
Ле Бек бухнулся перед хозяином каюты на колени и взвыл:  
– Ради бога! Тео! Ты же знаешь, что время вышло!!!  
Беквит брезгливо поморщился. Все получилось быстрее и проще, чем планировалось. Его оптовик не солгал, Звездная пыль она же Джей-ки или Серый крокодил – заставит любого молить о новой дозе.  
Глупость, любопытство, скука, депрессия. Стоит попробовать лишь раз.  
Отличная вещь для налаживания цепочки продаж. Но только не на звездолете, слишком высок риск со здешним постоянным медицинским контролем. Вот на славной зеленой планетке, что внизу, просто рай. Наладить синтез препарата, имея матрицы корабельных репликаторов, плевое дело, и именно с этим Виктор и должен был ему помочь. Не с синтезом, с матрицами…  
Беквит носил красную рубашку отдела службы безопасности и не был особо силен в устройстве репликаторов, так, только основы, но собрать прибор, имея матрицы Звездного Флота и стандартные схемы к ним, ему вполне по силам. Как-никак, за плечами три года Академии. Хотя и было это пятнадцать лет назад.  
Если бы все прошло, как задумывалось, Мирта 9 стала бы счастливой планетой, настолько счастливой, насколько позволяет Серый крокодил. А это очень-очень высокий уровень счастья.  
– Я принесу все, что попросишь, слышишь?  
– Я просил, – отозвался Беквит. – Вчера. Слыхал поговорку о том, что давать надо, когда просят? Встань! Ну!  
Ле Бек помотал головой.  
– Пожалуйста, Тео, ну зачем ты так… Я думал… думал пойти в увольнительную и купить там, но…  
– Где там, придурок? На Мирте? Откуда у них это? Звездная пыль – эксклюзивный товар. Можно сказать, элитный. Ха! Только для членов Звездного Флота.  
Беквит помолчал немного, прислушиваясь к звукам, которые издавал Виктор. Звуки походили на рыдания.  
– Ладно, ради нашей дружбы… одна доза. Ты знаешь, хватит на месяц, но за нее ты…  
– Да, да! Все, что угодно! Я сделаю это. Принесу. Сегодня же, прямо сейчас! То, что тебе нужно!  
Беквит кивнул.  
– Вчера этого было бы достаточно, но сегодня мне нужно кое-что еще…  
Ле Бек поднял голову. В глазах его отразилась смесь вины и ненависти.  
– Видишь ли… – пояснил Беквит, – моя увольнительная была вчера, и я собирался остаться на Мирте 9, уже все было готово, а ты, ты сорвал мне все дело, отказав в такой малости…  
– У меня нет личного репликатора в своей каюте! Да и тот я не мог бы разобрать, чтобы не переполошилась инженерная…  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я передумал?  
– Нет! Я объясняю, почему вчера…  
– И что изменилось со вчерашнего дня?  
– Пожалуйста, Тео… пожалуйста… дай мне это…  
Беквит достал из кармана плоскую коробочку, откинул магнитную крышку. Там в пазах стояли три пирамидки сантиметра два высотой. На вид они были металлическими, да и на ощупь тоже, однако это был не металл, а полимер, растворяющийся со временем практически бесследно в тканях человеческого тела.  
Теодор осторожно достал одну, повернулся к Виктору. Тот вскочил на ноги.  
– Держи… Куда ты ее? В руку? Говорят, что в живот безопасней…  
Ле Бек закатал левый рукав и вогнал пирамидку под кожу. Не обращая внимания на выступившую кровь, он давил и давил на руку.  
– Не больнее, чем транспондер, да? – спросил Беквит.  
– Не пробовал… – Ле Бек сел на стул, не спрашивая разрешения хозяина, прикрыл глаза.  
– Эй ты, потом покайфуешь… расскажи лучше, какой репликатор ты решил грохнуть?  
– Я нашел законсервированный модуль в ангаре… разберу завтра утром. Не волнуйся, получишь свои схемы и прочее.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Беквит. – Теперь о другом. Мне нужна увольнительная. После того, как ты отдашь мне эти штуки… я должен иметь возможность легально спуститься на планету.  
– И кто тебе мешает подать рапорт на перевод или вообще уйти?  
– А это, приятель, не твое собачье дело.  
– Так чего же ты хочешь? Где я возьму тебе увольнительную? – спросил Ле Бек.  
– Подправь пару записей. Это тебе вполне по силам. Твой начальник ведает дверкой на свободу?  
– Ну да…  
– Вот и внеси меня в список еще раз, – пояснил Беквит.  
– Что я ему скажу?  
– Придумай что-нибудь, – ответил Беквит. – Скажи, что я не использовал предыдущую. Ну, так это чистая правда. Все, иди отсюда, и завтра утром жду то, что ты мне обещал. Если же ты меня кинешь еще раз… – Теодор понизил голос.  
– Все будет нормально. Сказал же, что достану, – заверил Виктор.  
– Хорошо, если все пройдет как надо, подарю тебе еще одну штучку, – Беквит помахал контейнером. – Протянешь до следующей стоянки, ну а дальше – это уже не мои трудности. Можешь сдаться в лазарет. То-то они удивятся.

2.  
Джим взглянул на часы… второй час ночи, выспался, называется. Он помассировал лицо руками, встал, потянулся и вышел в коридор.  
У каюты Спока Джим помедлил секунду другую, все же час поздний, но потом нажал на входной сигнал.  
– Войдите, – услышал он ответ.  
Выглядел Спок как обычно, никаких вольностей с одеждой, даже прическа в идеальном виде, как будто он сменился с вахты буквально три минуты назад.  
– Вы не спите, Спок? – спросил Кирк, переступая порог.  
– Очевидно, что нет, капитан, – ответил вулканец, удивленный вопросом.  
– Что? А… ну да… Я хотел обсудить… последний приказ.  
Кирк присел на край стола. Ему не нравился полумрак, царивший в каюте, но, с другой стороны, может быть, первый офицер как раз намеревался отойти ко сну, когда он тут… ага, прямо в форме…  
– Позволю себе напомнить, что он был ограниченного доступа, – осторожно сказал Спок.  
– Брось, Спок, ты же его читал. Или… Нет?  
– Нет, капитан.  
– Хм… я думал… Окей, тогда дай-ка я…  
Джим обернулся к компьютерному терминалу.  
– Компьютер, голосовая идентификация.  
– Принято.  
– Вывести на экран приказ номер 1423.  
– Насколько это срочно? – спросил Спок.  
– Ты занят?  
– Обращаю ваше внимание на время. Полагаю, что если вопрос не срочный, то более эффективно было бы посвятить время отдыху. Для вас, я имею в виду, более эффективно.  
Джим подавил вздох. К такому привыкнуть сложно, но ему удалось. Белый шум… не обращаем внимания на половину слов и тем более на интонации, точнее их отсутствие.  
– Прочти это, – Кирк указал на экран.  
Читал Спок быстро.  
– И о чем вы желаете поговорить, капитан?  
– Ты считаешь, что не о чем?  
– Если вы назовете предмет беседы, она пройдет более результативно.  
– Э… но так нельзя…  
– Что вы имеете в виду?  
– Новый закон… давно ходили слухи о введении высшей меры за кое-какие преступления … но я всегда думал, что это будет связано с насилием, или изменой, ну… что-то типа старых добрых времен, ввиду предвоенной угрозы и того, что Федерация переживает не лучшие времена… но почему сейчас и почему за это?  
– Что вы знаете о целатомине?  
– Ну… говорят…  
Кирк закатил глаза, беседа стала напоминать подзаборную сплетню, но что делать, если рекламу препарата не включают в выпуски новостей?  
– Так вот… говорят… что это сильнодействующий наркотик с быстрым привыканием… Надо у Боунза спросить, он лучше знает.  
– Не уверен.  
– Зря ты так думаешь. Он терпеть не может наркоту, а своих врагов надо знать в лицо.  
– Интересная концепция. К вашему сведению, капитан, целатомин не просто наркотический препарат, вызывающий эйфорию и привыкание. Благодаря его введению индивидуум получает персональный доступ к собственным зонам удовольствия или любым иным центрам. Вы слышали об экспериментах с животными, которым вживляли электроды в мозг? Они были не способны остановиться, стимулируя центры удовольствия, и умирали от голода рядом с полной кормушкой.  
– И не только с животными, – сообщил Джим. – Спок, я тоже в школе учился. Так и что, ты намекаешь, что целатомин аналог этих электродов? Спок?  
– Капитан, я правильно понимаю, что земляне проводили подобные опыты на… гуманоидах?  
– На людях? Ну… да, но это давно было… ни одно инопланетное существо не пострадало, если ты об этом… Что? У тебя такой вид, будто ты слопал лягушку! – Кирк рассмеялся. Потом замолчал, внимательно глядя на вулканца: – Мистер Спок, в нашей истории было много вещей, которыми не стоит гордиться.  
– Я знаю, капитан. В нашей истории тоже.  
– Вот и славно. Давай не будем отвлекаться.  
Спок кивнул, отметив про себя, что следует обдумать концепцию слова «славно» применительно к спорным научным экспериментам и историческим хроникам.  
– Возвращаясь к целатомину – все работает намного более изящно, капитан. Внешне сложно заподозрить, что человек находится под воздействием препарата. Первое время он функционирует нормально, это лишь способ для расслабления. Постепенно период отдыха и развлечений увеличивается, теряются связи с внешним миром и да, в итоге – ни на что иное не остается ни сил, ни времени, ни желания.  
– И что с того? Чем это отличается от обычных наркотиков?  
– Способом введения. В тело имплантируется устройство, оно вводит препарат, который меняет биохимические процессы в коре головного мозга, и делает это тогда, когда субъект захочет.  
– Откуда ты все это знаешь? – спросил Кирк.  
– Я читал об отдельных исследованиях, связанных с контролем над сознанием. Это интересно.  
– На вулканцев действует? – Кирк посмотрел на Спока с любопытством. Контроль сознания? Ну-ну…  
– Таких данных у меня нет. Вулканцы не одобряют использование наркотических препаратов.  
– Мы, знаешь ли, тоже… – отозвался Джим. Он повернулся к монитору и прочитал вслух: – Служащим Звездного Флота запрещается хранение, использование, перевозка, а равно иные действия с веществом, именуемым целатомин, номер в реестре препаратов бла-бла-бла в объеме более одного миллиграмма. К любому субъекту, уличенному в подобной деятельности, и не представившему доказательства правомерности нахождения у него данного препарата, применяется высшая мера наказания… Нет, твою мать, я не правовед, но что это за бред? Без суда и следствия, и почему тот, кого сцапали с этой дрянью, должен доказывать, что он не верблюд, это же презумпция виновности, нет? С каких пор нас лишили гражданских прав? Нет, я понимаю, что это опасно и все такое, но все равно… расстрел за подобное… это перебор. Спок?  
– Расстрел? Применение смертельных инъекций было бы более…  
– Что? Ты… ты что, и впрямь думаешь, что… кто-то из офицеров… из нас согласится или отдаст приказ? Нет… нет, ты что? Ну, я готов запереть на гауптвахте какого-нибудь гипотетического наркошу до конца полета… или до первой Звездной Базы. Но не более того.  
– Вы же читали приказ. Полагаю, вам следует сообщить экипажу о новых правилах.  
– Новых правилах?!!! Это так теперь называется? Это же черт знает что! Так нельзя!  
– Не понимаю, что вас так возмущает, если вы не одобряете прием подобных препаратов. В любом случае предлагаю обсудить это завтра. У вас усталый вид, капитан.  
Джим покосился на первого офицера, хмыкнул и отправился к себе.  
Надо было подумать.

3.  
Леонард МакКой недовольно смотрел на экран своего падда. В последнее время он взял за правило не особо утруждать себя внимательным чтением полученных из штаба инструкций, указаний, распоряжений, рекомендаций и прочей бюрократической чуши. Если читать все, что валится на падд, можно забыть о лечении пациентов. Джиму хорошо, у него есть Спок, и две старшины, чтобы фильтровать входящие документы, отбирая для капитанского взора лишь действительно необходимые и важные бумаги. Ну какого лешего он, лейтенант-коммандер МакКой, должен читать информацию о рекомендуемых способах консервации космических станций в условиях угрозы их разгерметизации, если он к этим станциям никакого отношения не имеет и иметь не собирается?  
На приказе стояла виза Джима Кирка – «Прочитать по получении. Немедленно!!!» Плюс приписка от Дженис Ренд: «Обсуждение в 1125, конференц-зал 5 палубы».  
Леонард открыл сообщение, и его недовольство исчезло. Он даже не сразу понял, какое чувство пришло на смену, почему внутри все противно захолодело. Если Джим думает, что он будет участвовать… Леонард встал, прошелся по своему кабинету. Нет. Он понимал, когда подписывал контракт, что может быть всякое, но есть же предел! Если он не получит внятных объяснений, да дьявол бы их всех побрал, пусть даже они и будут, эти объяснения, он врач, а не…  
Ожил интерком на стене:  
– Доктор МакКой, капитан просил напомнить о совещании в 1125…  
– Я помню! – ответил МакКой громче, чем следовало. Не стоит орать на девочку, старшине Ренд и так не позавидуешь: сначала она числилась в научном отделе, но на месте помощницы его главы не удержалась, а кто бы там удержался? Пара перепутанных файлов, забытое совещание или не тот сорт вулканского чая, в результате – нотации, пусть и произнесенные в самых изысканных выражениях, уронят самооценку даже такой симпатяшки… О чем он думает?  
Какое ему дело до самооценки Дженис Ренд?  
МакКой покосился на падд, лежащий на столе…  
Он вздохнул, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Наверное, это оно, то самое, и есть – момент, когда или делаешь, что велят, или…  
Готов он сделать или…? Сказать «прощай» «Энтерпрайзу»? Джиму Кирку? Споку? Всем остальным? Да, и заодно неплохой зарплате, бонусам и привилегиям, и ведь наверняка еще неустойка есть… Может он расторгнуть контракт и свалить отсюда, пока не пришлось…? Да какого черта! Может быть, этот приказ отдал какой-нибудь больной на голову адмирал, наподобие спятившего Маркуса… Нет, прежде чем принимать радикальные решения, нужно, как говорит зеленокровный гоблин, получить все факты.  
МакКой кинул падд в сейф, в котором хранились неприкосновенные запасы спиртного и особо ценные лекарственные препараты (они же по совместительству первоклассные наркотики). Не хватало еще, чтобы кто-то из персонала получил доступ к информации, не предназначенной… Доктор скривился. Сама постановка вопроса вызывала отторжение. Сортировка информации – это вам нужно знать, а до этого вы еще не доросли – возрастом, рангом… Кстати о наркотиках.  
Возможно, в последнем приказе и есть зерно здравого смысла, но методы… Не все методы допустимы. МакКой остановился в дверях. Наверняка его спросят об этом препарате…  
Опоздать на совещание?  
Нет, такой радости он вулканцу не доставит!

– Я доктор, Джим, а не палач! Я не для этого записывался в Звездный Флот!  
МакКой вскочил на ноги. Очень хорошо, что он оставил свой падд в сейфе, иначе искушение швырнуть прибор в физиономию первого офицера было бы слишком велико.  
– Я, знаешь ли, тоже!  
– Так какого лешего он говорит, – доктор ткнул пальцем в Спока, – что мы должны казнить любого, кто… Эти люди – больны. Они не преступники, так всегда было и будет, и плевать мне, что там ваш Звездный Флот по этому поводу думает! И что приказывает!  
– Доктор, вы глубоко заблуждаетесь, – сказал Спок. Реакция доктора не удивила его. Учитывая позицию капитана по этому поводу, можно было ожидать чего-то подобного. Но сила эмоций превзошла все его ожидания. – Я не одобряю подобных методов, – продолжил Спок, – хотя не могу не признать их эффективность. Лица, попавшие под влияние препарата, не могут быть вылечены и, если в условиях гражданской жизни можно соблюдать нормы гуманизма, то в условиях дальней разведки или военных действий…  
– Им нужна помощь! А вы предлагаете гильотину от головной боли!  
– Доктор МакКой, обращаю ваше внимание на то, что это не я предлагаю принятие подобных радикальных мер… – начал было Спок.  
– Радикальных… – вскинулся МакКой, но тут рявкнул Джим:  
– Сядь на место и заткнись! Ты что думаешь, мне это нравится? Или мистеру Споку?  
– Может и не нравится, но ты же это предлагаешь, точнее не ты, а твой…  
– Доктор МакКой!  
Леонард сел в кресло. В голосе его друга слышались те самые нотки, при звуке которых самый тупой энсин понимал, что можно делать, а что нет. МакКой тупым не был. И кое в чем признавал правоту и Спока, и Джима. Но стерпеть это новшество без, скажем так, комментариев, он не собирался.  
– Мы тут обсуждаем… – Кирк обвел всех глазами. Скотти сидел за столом, опустив голову, Спок уверенно встретил взгляд капитана, взъерошенный доктор всем своим видом показывал, что в корне не согласен с тем, что тут происходит. Джотто, начальник отдела безопасности, выглядел озабоченным и неодобрительно поглядывал на МакКоя, Дженис Ренд, ведущая запись совещания, из всех сил старалась ничем не выдать эмоции, но румянец на ее щеках сводил на нет все ее усилия. – Обсуждаем не приказ, – твердо сказал Кирк. – Сейчас мы должны проверить, есть на борту эта штука или нет.  
– Пока лишь… – пробурчал доктор. – А потом?  
– Значит, так, – ответил капитан. – Никто никого не собирается силком включать в расстрельную команду, слышишь? Можешь успокоиться. Если понадобится что-то подобное, ты будешь последним, кому я прикажу это сделать.  
Джим замолчал, понимая вдруг, что такой приказ он не сможет отдать никому.  
– Так вот, – продолжил он. – Сейчас речь идет о проверке. Всего лишь. Мы объявим о новых правилах. Спок, составь приличный текст… нет, я сам! Это не должно быть… короче, я сам. Ага. Так вот. Джотто?  
– Сделаем, что нужно, капитан.  
– Скотти?  
Главный инженер встрепенулся так, как если бы его вырвали из нирваны, и это было почти правдой, мысли его крутились вокруг барахлившего контура третьей секции дефлекторов…  
– Да, капитан?  
– Что ты думаешь об этом?  
– У меня в отделе никто подобным не увлекается, можете мне поверить. Только не это. У ребят и так забот хватает.  
– Внутренние сканеры корабля, мистер Скотт, – Кирк замолчал, но инженер смотрел на него, простодушно не понимая намека. – Мы можем запустить их на поиск этого цела… Боунз?  
– Целатомина.  
– Окей. Целатомина.  
Спок вскинул на капитана глаза. Вулканец не сомневался, что Джим прекрасно помнит название препарата. Также, как и то, что вопрос о сканерах более правильно было бы задать ему.  
– Да, наверное, – отозвался Скотти. – Нужен его молекулярный состав… Концентрация маловата, но сканеры справятся, я уверен.  
– Спок и Скотти – на вас проверка. Постарайтесь управиться сегодня. Я на сто процентов уверен, что результат будет отрицательным. Ну а потом, когда мы в этом убедимся, я сообщу о новом приказе. То, что целатомин под запретом, давно все знают, но эти новые правила для служащих флота… А, и… Боунз… м… доктор МакКой, мне нужен краткий обзор по этому препарату – состав, действие, последствия, лечение – ну и так далее. Понятно?  
– Что тут непонятного? – отозвался доктор. – По одному пункту я тебе сразу скажу – лечения нет.  
– Плохо, что нет, – ответил Джим.  
– Ни один метод не работает, – продолжил МакКой. – Это билет в один конец. Один, максимум два приема препарата, а ломка… – продолжал живописать доктор.  
– Ну вот и посоображай заодно, может, что в голову придет… – прервал его Кирк. – Будешь первым, кто придумает, как избавить от зависимости…  
МакКой открыл было рот, чтобы достойно ответить на это дилетантское предложение, но, взглянув на напряженное лицо Джима, решил промолчать.  
– На этом все, господа, – закончил совещание капитан. – Надеюсь, говорить о том, что информация закрытая, нет нужды?  
– Нет, капитан, – отозвался Спок.  
Остальные риторический вопрос проигнорировали.

4.  
Внешняя панель репликатора жалобно пискнула.  
Виктор осторожно снял ее, прислонил к стене.  
Так, теперь осторожно, но быстро. Первая схема, вторая… Для того, чтобы добраться до матрицы, пришлось снять еще четыре панели. Его ждал сюрприз. Матриц оказалось две, поскольку репликатор оказался армейского типа. Военные, это такие ребята, которые любят все дублировать. Тем лучше. На все ушло четырнадцать минут. Неплохо для научника.  
Тело было полно сил, настроение великолепное, а ночь… прошедшая ночь была чудесна! Долгий сладкий сон, полный ярких чувственных видений…  
Он предвкушал прекрасный день. Сначала рассчитается с Беквитом, потом закончит начатую вчера работу со штаммами, взятыми на Ревинаде, допишет отчет о предыдущих образцах, поужинает, возможно, посетит спортзал, не обязательно, но очень может быть, что ему захочется размяться. Ну а вечером он испытает все, что захочет, а это означает, что он увидит Мелли.  
Мелани… Мелли, Мел… его девушка, три с половиной года они не расставались, почти совсем… до того дня, когда флаер с семью гражданскими и двумя пилотами разбился в момент атаки ублюдочного Хана на Сан-Франциско. Трагедия в любой другой день – и ничего не значащее происшествие на фоне катастрофы, поглотившей четверть города…  
Невозможно жить без нее – его душу разорвало на две половинки, и каждая из них истекала кровью. Почему она? Почему?  
Ле Бек думал, что участие в пятилетней миссии хоть как-то примирит его с утратой. И на какое-то время это сработало… но дни шли за днями, и боль возвращалась, особенно вечерами, после смены… А Тео – Тео понимал в какой-то мере. Не давал дебильных советов – завести новую подружку, забыть и жить дальше, он дал лучшее, что мог – способ вернуть Мелли обратно. Унять боль потери. Стоило подумать о ней, и все возвращалось – вся сладость самых простых действий – подойти, прижаться, вдохнуть знакомый запах, спросить – как дела? Услышать ответ, рассказать самому, знать, что ты кому-то нужен, что кому-то не безразлично все, что происходило с тобой за день, за все то время, когда они были не вместе. Душевная близость – вот что это было, вот без чего корчились половинки его души. И что возвращалось, стоило лишь захотеть. Он даже не каждый день представлял себе секс с ней, это было уже слишком хорошо, на грани реальности.

Мистер Спок вернулся с совещания со старшими офицерами и капитаном, посмотрел и одобрил работу Виктора, что приятно удивило молодого человека. В общем-то, он и впрямь тогда облажался, испортив несколько образцов, чем сорвал работу подразделения. Но месяц назад он еще не знал, что можно вернуть Мелли, стоит лишь подумать о ней.  
Ле Бек украдкой наблюдал за вулканцем. Осталось подписать список увольнительных, но тут мистер Спок повел себя необычно. Точнее сказать, никак себя не повел. Просмотрел список, но подписи не поставил.  
Больше ничего не происходило, дело шло к обеду, когда к его рабочей станции подошел Беквит.  
– Надо поговорить, – сказал он.  
До перерыва пятнадцать минут. Но мистера Спока нет в отделе и, наверняка, не будет большой беды, если он отлучится…  
– Чего тебе? – спросил Виктор, когда они вышли в коридор. Неужели, подумал он, какие-то неувязки с матрицей, что он отдал?  
– Я посмотрел схемы и остальное, все, что ты принес. Хорошая работа, – сказал Беквит.  
Ле Бек вздохнул с облегчением.  
– Ну вот, я же говорил, что не подведу.  
– А второе?  
Виктор развел руками. Тут от него ничего не зависело.  
– Утром было совещание, и новых увольнительных не дали никому. Извини. Я включил тебя в список, но Спок не подписал.  
– Точно включил? Почему не подписал?  
– Конечно! Я думаю, что мы улетаем от Мирты. Придется тебе подождать.  
На худом лице Беквита появилась улыбка.  
– Знаешь… Пожалуй, я все равно отдам тебе то, что обещал… Действительно, будут и другие планеты. А мы с тобой на эту тему больше не будем пересекаться. Идет?  
– Конечно, Тео, как скажешь! Это очень щедро с твоей стороны.  
– Ну… я честный человек, одну я обещал, а вторую…Так как матриц было две… я не хочу быть неблагодарным.  
– Спасибо, Тео! Я…  
Ле Бек, отдавая вторую матрицу, подумал о том, что можно было бы потребовать дополнительной оплаты, но было как-то не совсем удобно намекать на это, все же Тео был его другом. Или не был? Был! И то, что он вот так сам решил вознаградить Виктора по справедливости, было лучшим доказательством его дружбы.  
– Пойдем к тебе в каюту, я отдам контейнер.

– Результаты сканирования, капитан, – Спок передал Кирку свой падд.  
Джим посмотрел на экран, потом поднял потрясенное лицо на первого офицера. Тот еле заметно пожал плечами.  
– Мне очень жаль.  
Кирк взглянул на людей, работающих на мостике. Никто ничего не знал о происходящем. К их счастью.  
Его замечательный план не сработал, о чем незамедлительно, надо полагать, ему сообщит Спок. Но даже если проигнорировать неизбежное замечание первого офицера, то ситуация пакостная, если не сказать хуже.  
– Если позволено будет заметить, – тихо сказал Спок.  
– Не сейчас! Твою… - Джим еле удержал готовое сорваться с губ грязное ругательство. – Я ему башку оторву!!! Дьявол! – Кирк вскочил на ноги, сунул Споку в руки падд и понесся к турболифту.  
Удивленные взгляды офицеров мостика разбились о ледяное спокойствие вулканца.  
– Поддерживайте стационарную орбиту, мистер Чехов, – сказал Спок.  
Выждав три с половиной минуты, он, оставив за себя Сулу, пошел искать капитана. Что-то подсказывало вулканцу, что Кирк, вопреки своему обещанию, немедленно расправиться с виновником, не пошел отрывать ему… ох уж эти человеческие преувеличения, – а прямым ходом отправился в лазарет, за моральной поддержкой, в которой, полагал Спок, капитан нуждался чаще, чем следовало бы.  
Однако в лазарете Кирка не оказалось.  
Зато там был МакКой, все еще злющий, как тысяча помянутых капитаном дьяволов.  
– Есть успехи, доктор? Вижу, вы всерьез взялись за решение задачи, поставленной капитаном, и ищете способ лечения?  
МакКой подозрительно взглянул на первого офицера – не смеется ли он, но увидев, что тот говорит серьезно, сменил гнев на милость.  
– Не могу ничего сказать по этому поводу, пока у меня ноль идей или соображений. Тем более, что у меня нет и того, на ком можно было бы испробовать терапию. Ведь так, Спок? Вы закончили это ваше инквизиторское расследование?  
– Увы, да, доктор.  
– Увы… что? Ты имеешь в виду… Кто?  
– Виктор Ле Бек. Сканер показал, что в его каюте находится шесть миллиграммов препарата, и с большой степенью вероятности он под его воздействием. Впрочем, использовать не обязательно, достаточно факта хранения.  
МакКой скривился, постоял немного, потом сел за свой стол, включил рабочий терминал.  
– Ле Бек, Ле Бек… Перевод… шесть месяцев назад, никаких отклонений… последний медосмотр, немного понижен уровень серотонина, но опять же в пределах нормы… Этот парень разве не из твоего отдела?  
– Да. И что?  
– Ну… предполагается, что руководитель должен быть в курсе проблем своих подчиненных. Ты не замечал ничего не обычного?  
– Тридцать семь дней назад он был небрежен в работе и получил дисциплинарное взыскание.  
– Ну, от такого не подсаживаются на наркоту. Это все?  
– Мы не имели личных бесед. Насколько я знаю, он поддерживает дружеские отношения с Теодором Беквитом, сотрудником службы безопасности.  
– Глупый вопрос… ты – и личные беседы… Ладно, проехали. А где Джим?  
– Он пошел… поговорить с Виктором.  
– Поговорить? Вот черт…  
МакКой вздохнул.  
– Объявления о новом приказе не было, да? Получается, что мы сначала поймали молодца на горячем и теперь задним числом собираемся сказать, что ему грозит смертный приговор. Супер! Замечательно! Просто блеск!  
МакКой сделал несколько шагов по лазарету.  
– Ну и…? Что… что мы будем делать?  
– Возможно, Виктор Ле Бек предоставит нам доказательство правомерности владения препаратом.  
– О… ага, понятно. Мечтать можно о многом… но вот о чем точно мечтать не стоит – так это о том, что я приму участие в вашем расстреле. Даже не надейтесь. Я на такое не подписывался.  
– Полагаю, капитан Кирк принял к сведению вашу позицию. Кроме того, есть вполне легальный способ избежать этой ситуации. Если Виктор Ле Бек подаст рапорт на увольнение, и только потом мы обнаружим этот препарат, или его уровень здоровья по результатам прошедшего медосмотра не позволит ему продолжать службу… то…  
Доктор удивленно взглянул на Спока. Вот уж чего он никак не ожидал, так это того, что первый офицер способен намекнуть на возможность махинаций с документами. Похоже, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк не зря считает, что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает.  
МакКой почувствовал, как разжимается ледяная рука, сдавившая его сердце. Он уже почти собрался выразить Споку признательность за его идею, как вдруг дверь лазарета распахнулась. Виктор Ле Бек был впихнут внутрь мощным ударом, очень напоминавшим пинок. Следом появился разъяренный капитан. Спустя пару секунд вошли два сотрудника из службы безопасности. Беквита среди них не было.  
– А теперь объясните-ка, мистер, как так получилось, что в вашей каюте мы нашли… – Кирк обернулся к эсбешникам, и один из них передал в руки капитана плоскую коробочку, тускло сверкнувшую металлом. – Вот зачем вам была нужна увольнительная, да? Где ты взял эту дрянь? Сколько времени на ней сидишь? Отвечай!  
Ле Бек молчал, но не выглядел ни испуганным, ни потрясенным.  
– Ну давай, сынок, расскажи нам, что с тобой приключилось? – мягко спросил МакКой. – Дело-то серьезное. Садись вот сюда… Так, молодец.  
Запищал медицинский сканер.  
Кирк поморщился, он не выносил этот звук, намертво ассоциировавшийся у него с беспомощностью и болью, два состояния, от которых лучше держаться подальше.  
– Левая рука, да? Туда ты его засунул?  
Виктор посмотрел на доктора в панике. Они же лишат его доступа к наркотику! Прямо сейчас!  
Он схватился за руку, закрывая место введения препарата.  
– НЕТ!  
И вскочил на ноги.  
– Нет, нет, нет… я только вчера его, еще целый месяц… я не отдам!  
– Кто тебя будет спрашивать, торчок убогий! – Кирк перехватил правую руку Виктора и завернул ее за спину, толкая лицом на диагностическую панель.  
– Боунз!  
МакКой растерянно взглянул сначала на брыкающего пациента, потом на Кирка, пытавшегося угомонить Ле Бека, и на ребят в красном, не понимающих, что им делать – то ли помогать капитану, то ли оттаскивать последнего от Ле Бека.  
В конце концов, МакКой взял инъектор, зарядил хорошей дозой транквилизатора и прижал гипошприц к шее Ле Бека.  
Спустя пару секунд тот обмяк, превратившись в идеального пациента, у которого можно было быстро и безболезненно извлечь из тела посторонние предметы и очистить кровь.  
– Ну что ты там возишься? Давай быстрее, пока он не очухался, – сказал капитан неторопливо.  
– Я бы не рекомендовал этого делать, – подал голос Спок.  
МакКой развернулся к ним обоим.  
– А не пошли бы вы… – тут МакКой покосился на эсбешников в красном. Ах, да, субординация и прочие военные приколы.  
Джим обернулся к эсбешникам.  
– Свободны.  
– Так вот, не пошли бы вы отсюда оба? – обрел голос МакКой. – Я сам знаю, что мне делать с пациентом!  
– Это не пациент, Боунз, – сказал Джим. – Это подозреваемый в преступлении, караемом смертной казнью.  
– И что с того? Он кого-то убил? Ранил? Если он и нанес какой-то вред – то только себе. С каких пор ты стал буквально читать все приказы?  
– Хорошо, ладно… не будем сейчас об этом. Ты просто извлеки из него эту штуку, и мы поговорим. Надо узнать, где он это взял. Он не сходил с корабля последний месяц, а если бы что-то было не так, то на осмотре, которым ты всех нас мучаешь каждый месяц, было бы заметно, верно?  
– Ну… да.  
– А это значит, что какая-то сволочь протащила на мой корабль Звездную пыль, и я хочу знать, кто это был. И почему мы нашли препарат только у этого придурка.  
– Капитан, вы рассуждаете весьма логично, – сказал Спок, – но я, тем не менее, не рекомендовал бы извлечение препарата. Это действие вызовет абстинентный синдром, и это было бы негуманно, учитывая последствия обнаружения…  
– Что? – Джим, прищурившись, взглянул на Спока. – Ты что, и впрямь думаешь, что я поставлю его к стенке и расстреляю?  
– А что вы собираетесь делать?  
– Еще не знаю. Но вот что точно надо делать, так это узнать, кто снабжал его препаратом. И он мне все расскажет как раз по той самой причине, о которой ты упомянул.  
– Могу я отметить, что это действие подпадает под понятие «пытка»?  
– Можешь. Но будет лучше, если ты запустишь сканеры еще разок, повысив чувствительность. Вдруг найдем еще!  
Спок взглянул на МакКоя, упрямо сжавшего губы, и решил, что если кто и способен противостоять Кирку, так только его приятель-доктор.  
Вулканец сдержанно кивнул и ушел.  
МакКой проводил его взглядом.  
– Между прочим, твой первый офицер дал пару советов, как можно было бы избежать ситуации с этим приказом. Хочешь знать, какие?  
– Я хочу знать, где он взял наркотик!

5.  
Теодор Беквит смотрел на Виктора со смешанным чувством. Да, Звездной пыли ему больше не видать. И оживут все демоны, что терзали душу молодого человека. Беквит знал о гибели Мелани и даже сочувствовал в какой-то мере. Сам он, очень давно, пережил нечто подобное. В другой жизни, в той, в которой его отчислили с третьего курса Академии Звездного Флота, посчитав, что его психофизиологические параметры не дотягивают до ее высоких стандартов. Однако спустя пятнадцать лет, когда сорок процентов кораблей Звездного Флота было разрушено кораблем Нерона, оказалось, что его параметры стали соответствовать их требованиям, и он с легкостью завербовался в структуру, некогда исключившую его из своих рядов. Лицемеры… увы, время идеалов прошло, все, что интересовало Беквита теперь – тихая и обеспеченная жизнь на планете с курортным климатом. И ради этого он готов был на многое.  
– Эй! Виктор! – Беквит подошел к силовому полю, закрывающему вход в камеру.  
Ле Бек лежал на кровати, баюкая руку.  
Беквит отключил поле и зашел внутрь. Виктор поднял на него глаза, полные горя.  
– Я ничего не сказал им, Тео.  
– Мне очень жаль, – сказал Беквит.  
– Не бойся, я не проболтаюсь. Я… я понимаю, что Мелли мертва. Навечно. И все это – просто сон…  
Он стер с лица слезы.  
Именно это твердил ему капитан Кирк, раз за разом пытаясь воззвать к разуму. Обидно, что вот так все закончилось… ну что он мог поделать? Нет, рассказывать про Беквита он не станет, это неправильно. Тот же не силком всучил ему Звездную пыль. Ле Бек рассказал про Мелли, и тот только предложил, он сам согласился, не устоял тогда. Нет, предателем он не станет, ни за что. Он должен сохранить хоть каплю самоуважения. По крайней мере, сейчас он думал именно так. Что будет вечером, или завтра утром, когда боль по утраченному станет непереносимой, он не загадывал. Да и откуда это утро-то? Капитан показал ему новый приказ, так что никакого утра не будет. И слава Богу, закончится все разом.  
– Что они с тобой делали? – спросил Беквит.  
– Да ничего такого… Сказали, что поговорят еще завтра, когда я, – Виктор слабо улыбнулся, – стану посговорчивей. Ну, грозили, само собой…  
– В смысле?  
– Ты знал о новом приказе? – спросил Ле Бек.  
– Ты о чем?  
– Ну, ты так вовремя отдал мне препарат.  
– Какой препарат?  
Виктор сел на кровати, сдвинул брови. Потом лицо его разгладилось.  
– А, ну да. Я понимаю. Да, ты прав, я ничего от тебя не получал.  
Голос его был безучастным. Беквит прикидывал, что это? Ему действительно все равно, кто втянул его в наркотранс и подставил под смертный приговор, или это действие транквилизаторов? Или так начинает проявляться ломка – полным безразличием к своей судьбе и глухой депрессией?  
Был еще один вариант. Ле Бек мог считать его своим другом и по этой причине взять вину на себя. Но Беквит не мог поставить свое будущее на это. Только дурак доверится наркоману, лишенному своего зелья.  
Кроме того, никто не отменял стандартную процедуру проверки показаний с использованием верификаторов, сыворотки правды и, чем черт не шутит, с вулканским слиянием разумов. Когда на борту офицер-вулканец, один только намек на это, как шутили ребята в его отделе, способен развязать язык самому упрямому. Удивительно, что из Виктора еще не вытащили все подробности их небольшой торговой операции. Если бы Виктор рассказал, то Беквит отрицал бы все – пусть докажут, что это он продавал крокодила. Нет препарата – нет и преступления. А теперь есть шанс полностью себя обезопасить.  
И в руке его блеснул нож.

 

– Тревога по ангарной палубе! – Ухура обернулась к капитанскому креслу. Джим Кирк вскочил на ноги.  
– Несанкционированный запуск шаттла!  
– Блокировать двери!  
Команда запоздала. На обзорном экране мелькнул челнок, растворяющийся в варп-прыжке.  
Чехов виновато взглянул на капитана.  
– Извините, сэр.  
– Сканеры дальнего действия. Проследите курс. Поднять всех отпускников на борт. Немедленно! И где Спок?  
Джима переполняла энергия – ему хотелось немедленно очутиться в ангарном отсеке, чтобы лично выяснить, кто допустил подобное безобразие.  
Двери турболифта распахнулись.  
– Спок! Командуйте. Мы покинем орбиту, как только все будут на борту!  
Кирк заскочил в лифт.  
– Ангарный отсек, – услышала команда мостика. Сулу и Чехов переглянулись. Похоже, кому-то сегодня здорово влетит.  
– Не отвлекаемся, господа, – сказал Спок.  
– Входящий сигнал службы безопасности, – сказала Ухура, прислушиваясь. – Виктор Ле Бек найден в камере без признаков жизни. Джотто говорит, что его убили.

– Что за ерунда тут у вас происходит? – Кирк остановился у входа в ангарный отсек.  
– Внутренние двери заблокированы, сэр. Автоматика накачивает воздух.  
– Кто угнал шаттл?  
– Не знаю, сэр, – ответил молоденький техник.  
– Как такое вообще могло произойти? У нас тут что, бесплатная парковка?  
– Не знаю, сэр, здесь нет дежурных. Только автоматика. И та сразу подала сигнал.  
– И что с воздухом?  
– Тот, кто угнал шаттл, – ответил подошедший Монтгомери Скотт, – знал, что делает. – После вылета он отключил силовое поле и выпустил весь воздух из ангарной секции. Под угрозой разгерметизации внутренние двери оказались заблокированными.  
Ожил интерком на стене.  
– Кирк слушает.  
– Кое-что случилось, капитан.  
Скотти, два инженера, один эсбешник и четыре ангарных техника слушали сообщение Спока с неменьшим интересом, чем капитан корабля.  
Джим внезапно успокоился. Не время для эмоций. Он давно знал за собой такое свойство и, в общем-то, уже не удивлялся, когда на смену лихорадочному возбуждению приходила способность отстраненно оценивать ситуацию.  
– Принято, мистер Спок.  
Кирк посмотрел на стоящих перед ним людей. Он видел их растерянность, удивление и даже страх – все ли с их стороны было сделано правильно, нет ли ошибки, за которую можно получить взыскание?  
– Сделайте, что сможете, – сказал Кирк. – Когда двери откроются, проверьте все. В первую очередь коды доступа к программе запуска. Очевидно, мы имеем дело не только с угонщиком, но и с убийцей. И перенастройте систему, чтобы подобное не повторилось. Разрешение на взлет должно поступать только от старших офицеров.  
– Так и было, сэр, но когда действуют увольнительные, протокол меняется и…  
– Измените еще раз.  
Кирк стукнул по клавише интеркома.  
– Транспортаторная? Сколько времени вам еще нужно?  
– Полчаса, сэр.  
– Десять минут. Собирайте всех хоть с толчков. Через четверть часа мы снимаемся с орбиты.  
– Они не успеют, – Скотти пожал плечами. – По шесть человек зараз, на каждую партию по две-три минуты… Кто бы это ни был, он хорошо подгадал момент. Любая спешка… сами понимаете.  
Кирк кивнул, признавая справедливость слов главного инженера.  
– Хорошо. Иди в транспортаторную, Скотти, помоги там, пусть все делают быстро, но аккуратно. Никуда он от нас не денется.  
– Есть, сэр.

6.  
– Лезвие проникло в сердце, Джим. Клиническая смерть больше девяти минут. Увы, я ничего не могу сделать. Он мертв.  
МакКой отошел от диагностического стенда. Хмуро взглянул на Кирка, когда Джим откинул покрывало с тела.  
– Его ударили в грудь. Не в спину, – сказал Кирк. – Похоже, он знал, кто… Не надо быть гением, чтобы сложить два и два. Тот, кто убил Виктора, тот и спер шаттл, – вынес свой вердикт Джим. – Но зачем?  
Доктор взял покрывало из рук Кирка и вновь прикрыл торс и лицо покойника.  
– Это вне моей компетенции, капитан, – ответил МакКой.  
Тон доктора заставил Кирка сжать губы.  
Их прервал интерком.  
– Команда на борту, сэр. Разрешение от властей Мирты 9 получено. Они желают нам счастливого полета.  
– Вперед! Я сейчас буду.  
Джим Кирк взглянул на МакКоя, который вносил данные в свой падд. На какой-то миг на лице капитана отразилось сожаление, но времени не было совсем.  
– Потом поговорим, – сказал Джим и направился к двери.  
МакКой проводил его глазами. Ему до сих пор не давала покоя мысль, правильно ли он сделал, что извлек наркотик из тела молодого человека. Ну да, под анестезией, максимально щадящим способом, но потом… он видел отчаяние, заплескавшее в глазах Ле Бека, затаенную боль. И эта боль была ему хорошо знакома. Так смотрят люди, на глазах которых гибнут их любимые и друзья.  
Все, что говорил Виктору Джим, и он сам, МакКой, не имело значения для молодого человека. Наркотик избавлял его от тоски по ушедшей любимой – а без него он вновь и вновь переживал ее смерть и собственное бессилие. На этом фоне все призывы к совести, долгу и тому подобному теряли силу.  
Доктора не оставляло ощущение, что они вмешались в ситуацию с грацией парочки гиппопотамов, торопливо посетивших выставку хрустальных фигур.

– Доклад, Спок!  
– Мы засекли сигнатуры варп-следа, как минимум по шести точкам. Траектория движения рассчитана, начали преследование.  
– Время?  
– Он опережает нас на час двадцать.  
Кирк мысленно застонал. Когда все это кончится, надо будет провести учения по экстренному сбору экипажа, или разработать какой-то особый протокол. Хорошо, полчаса ушло на разогрев двигателей, еще семнадцать минут на переговоры с руководством планеты, вознамерившимся всучить «Энтерпрайзу» груз для трех своих колоний. Пришлось клятвенно пообещать выполнить все, но позже, после того как…  
После чего?  
Личность угонщика была установлена, причины, толкнувшие его на преступление, выяснены, в том, что они его догонят, Кирк не сомневался. Рано или поздно, но Теодор Беквит ответит за свои действия…  
Только… что потом? Когда они его возьмут?  
Что он будет делать?  
Виктора это не вернет к жизни…

– Мы на месте, капитан.  
Кирк подошел к обзорному экрану почти вплотную. Огромный шар, с серыми проплешинами и редкими островками зелени, русла рек, оканчивающих свою жизнь на равнинах, более плодородных, чем все вокруг.  
Умирающий мир красного солнца, пылевые бури и странные всполохи электромагнитных возмущений – их можно было увидеть, переключив диапазоны сканеров.  
По мостику пронесся шквал энергии, заставивший людей судорожно вцепиться в сиденья.  
Тут же включился сигнал тревоги.  
– Оставайтесь на орбите, мистер Сулу.  
– Есть, капитан.  
– Штурвал не слушается. Запоздание! – к Кирку обернулся второй пилот Вильям Уэсли.  
– Чехов, постарайтесь компенсировать…  
Павел оставил станцию навигатора и подсел к Вильяму.  
Сулу покосился на них обоих и сосредоточился на пилотировании. Корабль продолжало трясти.  
– Турбулентные вихри, не могу понять природу… – сообщил Чехов пару минут спустя.  
– Это тахионные возмущения, – подсказал Спок. – Рекомендую покинуть орбиту. Необходима осторожность. Отмечу, что их исследование весьма перспективная задача.  
– У нас сейчас немного другая задача, Спок, – Кирк подошел к вулканцу. – Мы должны найти беглеца.  
– Если это тахионы… то, – бормотал Чехов. – Ага! – воскликнул он. – Фактор 7, отметка 3. Хикару?  
– Да, так лучше, есть упреждение, – подтвердил пилот.  
– И мы плавно обогнули вихрь… – закончил Чехов и тут же стукнулся подбородком о консоль.  
– Еще один! О, да тут их много!  
– Капитан, цепям управления грозит перегрузка, – тревожно сказал Скотти.  
– Идите в инженерную и постарайтесь этого не допустить, – отозвался капитан. – Чехов? Мистер Спок? Есть надежда на стабильную орбиту?  
– Мы не выдержим такой турбулентности! – выпалил Уэсли нервно.  
Кирк бросил на него взгляд, далекий от восхищения.  
– Испугались тряски?  
– За два или три витка мы запишем все воронки, и орбита станет устойчивой, автоматика будет корректировать курс. Это при условии стационарного нахождения вихрей, – отрапортовал Чехов.  
– А что с челноком? – спросил Кирк. – Мистер Уэсли, поработайте со сканерами. Я хочу знать, куда он делся, может быть, его обломки уже догорают в атмосфере?  
Очередной удар по кораблю сопровождался ярко выраженной энергетической волной. Материализовалась она коротким замыканием и снопом искр из консоли Сулу.  
Молодой человек вскрикнул и свалился с сиденья.  
Ухура, Уэсли и энсин Смит вскочили со своих мест и кинулись на помощь пострадавшему.  
Кирк стукнул по интеркому.  
– МакКой? На мостик! Срочно! – Он глянул в сторону Сулу, но там и так уже суетилось трое.  
– Ухура, вернитесь на место, – сказал Джим.  
– Ручное управление, капитан? Остаемся на орбите? – к нему обернулся Чехов.  
Кирк кивнул.  
– Спок? Что насчет челнока? – спросил капитан.  
– Мы прошли через временную пульсацию, – сообщил Спок. – Это чрезвычайно важно для науки, капитан.  
Кирк понял, что начинает злиться. Наука, да, это важно, но…  
– Мы здесь не для этого! Ухура, свяжитесь с командованием Звездного Флота…  
Девушка вскинула на Джима удивленные глаза.  
– Мера предосторожности, лейтенант, – пояснил Джим. – Передайте им наши записи за последнюю неделю, и всю эту долбаную историю со Звездной пылью и, – Кирк вздохнул, – с убийством, курс и все прочее.  
Спок повернулся к Кирку, собираясь что-то сказать, но Джим продолжил, не дожидаясь просьбы офицера по науке.  
– Вторым пакетом отправьте показания приборов. Все необычное, что мы тут зафиксировали… Сообщите командованию Звездного Флота, что, видимо, кто-то или что-то на этой планете…  
Зашипели двери труболифта.  
– Боунз! – Кирк кивнул на Сулу. Капитан боролся с желанием подойти к пилоту, может быть, и он чем-то сможет помочь?  
Корабль качнуло.  
– Удерживайте орбиту, Чехов, – сказал Джим. – Ухура, передайте, что кто-то или что-то на этой планете генерирует энергию, назначение и природа которой нам пока неизвестны.  
– Рискну предположить, что мы имеем дело с искривлением времени, – сказал Спок. – На это указывают характерные турбулентные волны смещения пространства. И хотя Вулканская Академия наук не признает… не признавала…  
– Спок!  
Кирк поднял руку, прерывая первого офицера.  
– Пожалуйста, не сейчас! Постарайся найти следы от челнока. После того, как мы возьмем Беквита, ты получишь возможность исследовать эту планету столько времени, сколько потребуется, – сказал Джим, но, спохватившись, добавил: – В разумных пределах, конечно… Давай же!

– Сердечная вибрация. Я введу пару капель кордразина, – услышал Кирк голос МакКоя. – Он будет в порядке.  
– Это не опасно? – Кирк переместился поближе к Сулу. – Вы уверены, что стоит рисковать?  
Но доктор уже прижал гипошприц к шее пилота.  
Инъектор еще не опустел, как молодой человек открыл глаза. Потом сел, неловко улыбаясь.  
– Вы, кажется, собирались дать мне медицинский совет, капитан? – холодно спросил МакКой.  
– Кто, я? Когда?  
– Только что, – отозвался доктор, не расположенный к шуткам. – Вставай, парень, ты в порядке. Хотя минут тридцать я бы порекомендовал полежать.  
– Нет, нет, доктор, у нас тут…  
– Небольшой кризис, – закончил Кирк за Сулу.  
– Мы обошли почти все временные пульсации, капитан, – сообщил Чехов. – Второй виток будет лучше. Все зарегистрировали, кроме одной. Мы к ней подходим, подходим… – говорил Чехов, не отрываясь от приборов.  
Сулу занял свое место.  
– Похоже, что очень сильное смещение, – сказал он.  
Доктор перезарядил инъектор и положил его на инженерную консоль, рядом со своей сумкой, потом наклонился за медицинским сканером.  
Корабль тряхнуло.  
Инъектор покатился вниз, и Джим, стоявший рядом, ловко подхватил его.  
– Боунз… – начал было он, намереваясь на ходу придумать шутку, но тут палуба исчезла из-под ног. Кирка швырнуло на поручни, затем на пол. Зашипел заряженный инъектор.  
Джим откинул от себя поганую штуковину, сработавшую в тот же момент, когда он придавил ее своим телом.  
Несколько секунд он сидел неподвижно, пытаясь понять, что случилось, а потом небеса померкли.

7.  
– Джим!  
МакКой схватил его за плечи, заглядывая в глаза.  
Леонард видел, как по лицу их капитана разливается сначала бледность, а потом кожа вспыхивает яркими пятнами. В голубых глазах, внезапно ставшими огромными из-за резко сузившихся зрачков, заплескалось безумие.  
– Убийцы! – завопил Кирк, с легкостью вырываясь из рук доктора. Взгляд его заметался по мостику.  
– Капитан!  
– Прочь с дороги! – Кирк одним ударом отшвырнул пытавшегося задержать его Уэсли и тут же налетел на Спока, преграждавшего ему путь к турболифту. Сзади встал МакКой.  
– Ублюдки! Грязные суки!  
– Джим, Джим! – звал его Боунз в надежде образумить.  
– Убийцы! Хотите до меня добраться? А хрен вам всем! Я сам вас убью!!! – Кирк перешел от слов к делу и, вложив в удар всю силу, что была, головой заехал Споку в живот, следующий удар достался МакКою, ногой с разворота, но доктору повезло, он успел уклониться, иначе бы травма оказалась серьезной.  
Двери турболифта распахнулись. Энсин из инженерного, направленный для ремонта рабочей станции Сулу, даже не успел понять, что происходит. Кирк схватил его за руку, выдернул из турболифта на мостик, а сам запрыгнул в кабину.

– Возвращайтесь на посты, – приказал Спок потрясенным людям, как только встал на ноги. – Ваш инъектор пуст, доктор, – сказал он, возвращая МакКою медицинский прибор. – Вы не пострадали?  
– Я в порядке.  
«Лучше бы ты назвал меня косоруким неумехой, бросающим оборудование, где попало…» – подумал Леонард. Как такое могло случиться? Он как раз собирался сложить все медицинские принадлежности в свою переносную сумку, наклонился за сканером – три секунды без присмотра…  
– Это не ваша вина, доктор.  
«Интересно, чья?» – продолжил МакКой содержательную беседу сам с собой.  
– Рассматривайте это, как несчастный случай. Последствия?  
– Что? А… я не знаю… доза чудовищная, это как если бы…  
– Можно без метафор? – резко оборвал его Спок. – Что нужно для лечения?  
– Найти, обездвижить и в лазарет. Возможно, успеем очистить кровь, но в его основе гормоны и вывести их из организма не так просто, а с его аллергией я…

Корабль качнуло.  
– Ничего страшного, мистер Спок! – предупредил вопрос Чехов. – Мы на третьем витке, вихревые воронки по большей степени стабильны, так что…  
– Отойдите на дальнюю орбиту, но в пределах действия сканеров и транспортеров.  
– Спок, забудьте о сканерах, – МакКой потянул вулканца за рукав. – Что нам теперь делать? Как мы его возьмем? Не можем же мы заставить охрану ловить капитана, пусть даже он и слетел с катушек, это как-то… неправильно.  
– Вы предпочитаете, чтобы он навредил окружающим или себе?  
– Конечно, нет!  
Спок включил интерком.  
– Тревога по всем палубам. Произошел несчастный случай…

Они его не поймают. Не на того напали, гребаные твари! Ублюдки! Он им не дастся! Он отлично умеет не давать себя убить!  
Кирк коснулся руками стены лифта. Внезапная судорога выгнула тело назад, потом колени подогнулись и он стукнулся лбом о поручни.  
Нужно… найти… дойти…  
Кирк смахнул с лица холодный пот.  
Укрытие! Вот что ему нужно!  
Прочь, прочь отсюда! Никто не лишит его свободы, не сумеет убить! Пусть только попробуют! Только сунутся!  
– Капитан! – кто-то обратился к нему, Кирк ударил, не раздумывая, кулаком, человек отлетел к переборке, упал на пол, а у Джима закружилась голова. Он наткнулся на стенную переборку, понимая краем сознания, что поток адреналина, затопивший его, уже доходит до края, готовый вырубить его от перенапряжения, четкости мышления нет, есть одно желание – бежать и убивать любого, кто встанет на его пути… Убивать… как… он умеет, ему приходилось тогда… давно… Но сейчас он… – крохи осознания происходящего заметались в голове. Он обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на человека, которого ударил. Наклонился, чувствуя нарастающий шум в ушах, перевернул его на спину, коснулся шеи. Жив… 

Джим сорвал фазер с бока охранника и побежал по коридору. Он слышал голос Спока по интеркому – найти, обезвредить, не использовать фазерное оглушение, доставить в лазарет. Кирк прислонился спиной к стене и засмеялся – глупцы… они глупцы… кроме Спока, ему никто не страшен… но их много, много, со всеми ему не справиться… они перекроют выходы, а он должен убежать, сбежать… как… Нет! Челнок не угнать… Кирк метнулся к турболифту, но замер на пороге, пытаясь унять трясущиеся руки, в голове начала пульсировать боль – нет… это – ловушка! Заблокируют лифт, они могут, убийцы, они всегда так делают, когда ловят… и Джим бросился к аварийным шахтам. Вниз, быстрее, еще есть шанс, только бы не сорвались руки… 

«Кордразин – сильнодействующий стимулятор на кортикостероидной основе (по биохимической структуре близок к адреналину). У гуманоидов препарат повышает частоту сердечных сокращений, артериальное давление и частоту дыхания. Побочные эффекты включают тошноту, мышечный тремор и патологии мышления. Применяется при брадикардии, остановке сердца, гиповолемическом шоке, анафилактических реакциях. При реанимации в случае асистолии пациентам с травмой назначают 0,05 мг/кг (3,5 мг для пациента весом 70 кг) внутривенно каждые 5 минут в соответствии с ACLS протоколом.  
Передозировка (больше 0,1 мг/кг, или больше 7 мг для пациента весом 70 кг) приводит к резкому повышению АД, психозу, тахикардии и возможному летальному исходу из-за желудочковой фибрилляции или инсульта. Для большинства гуманоидов доза 25 мг является смертельной.  
Препарат списка IV, использовать с осторожностью».  
Спок закрыл библиотечный файл.

Дневник капитана. Запись произведена Первым офицером Споком.  
«Капитан Кирк случайно получил дозу в двадцать миллиграммов кордразина. В припадке безумия он покинул мостик звездолета. На всех прилегающих палубах объявлена тревога. Доктор МакКой сообщил, что ему неизвестно, постоянно или временно это сумасшествие, а также, куда оно заведет капитана. По его словам, паранойя является типичной реакцией. Пострадавшие не узнают знакомых и находятся в уверенности, что им грозит смертельная опасность, и стараются убежать. Обысканы палубы с четвертой по одиннадцатую. Поиск продолжается».  
«Будем надеяться, что все закончится благополучно», – подумал Спок. Несмотря на прискорбный случай с несанкционированным применением лекарственного препарата, были и другие текущие дела. Даже если отложить весьма интересное изучение тахионных аномалий, которые они тут обнаружили, следовало закончить начатое.  
– Данные сканеров? Мистер Уэсли? Есть результат? – напомнил Спок об обязанностях энсину.  
Ответом ему был изумленный взгляд.  
Спок сделал для себя мысленную пометку проверить соответствие молодого человека занимаемой должности.  
– Мистер Чехов, займитесь сканерами!  
– Есть, сэр!  
Русский парнишка устроился за соседней рабочей станцией и с большим энтузиазмом принялся за дело.  
– Челнок обнаружен, мистер Спок! – спустя пять минут доложил Чехов. – Сканирую поверхность.  
– Очень много помех, – продолжил Павел. – Беквита у челнока точно нет. Жизненные формы отслеживаются хаотично. Есть следы биосигналов, но человеческие или нет – не могу понять. Сканеры на пределе. Плюс необычное возмущение электромагнитных полей на планете… но если проследить все траектории, то аномалии сходятся в одной точке. Это центр разрушенного города.  
– Передайте координаты в транспортаторную, – сказал Спок. – Службе безопасности подготовиться к десанту. – Лейтенант Ухура, вы отправили пакеты?  
– Да, – отозвалась девушка. – Есть сообщение с семнадцатой палубы. Энсин Берковски найден без сознания со сломанной челюстью.  
Спок встал с капитанского кресла. Зря он понадеялся на службу охраны. Казалось бы, что тут трудного – остановить впавшего в безумие человека, пусть даже и капитана корабля?  
Ловля Беквита может подождать. Сейчас надо найти капитана, а поскольку фазеры применять запрещалось, то во избежание дальнейшего травмирования членов экипажа он сам должен найти Джима.

Когда Кирк добрался до транспортаторной, то не соображал уже ничего.  
Дверь отъехала в сторону.  
– Капитан? – энсин Кейт поднял голову от панели транспортера. – С вами все в порядке?  
– Да, – как-то ему удалось ответить. – Мы нашли… беглеца… (фамилия не шла на ум). Я за ним. Отправьте меня вниз!  
– Но мистер Спок…  
Кирк поднял фазер и нажал на спуск, не раздумывая.  
Кейту повезло. Фазер стоял на оглушении.  
Джим перевел транспортер в режим автоматической отправки, нажал кнопку автопуска с задержкой на пять секунд и вскочил на платформу.  
Энергетические ленты приятно охладили кожу.

8.  
Очередное сообщение о действиях Кирка не заставило себя ждать:  
– Мостик, это охрана! Тревога! Начальник транспортера получил разряд фазера, не смертельный. Капитан Кирк спустился на планету!  
Спок чувствовал нервозность людей, окружавших его.  
МакКой настоял, чтобы в объявлении прозвучал запрет на использование фазеров, и теперь Спок был уверен, что совершил ошибку, пойдя на поводу у доктора. 

Пыль и прах – вот и все, что было вокруг. Серые камни, серая пыль, даже трава была серой, темное небо и пурпурное солнце, пылавшее на горизонте.  
Здания – одни разрушенные до фундамента, другие, сохранившие три-четыре этажа, всюду руины, обломки украшений, серые колонны, подпирающие небеса, бессмысленность и запустение.  
Кирк переступил через камень, когда-то бывший частью лестницы. Впереди виднелся просвет, и Джим торопливо зашагал туда. Ветер, свистевший в руинах, наводил на него смертельный ужас, как будто какие-то доисторические чудовища предупреждали – тебе здесь не место, человек!  
Пару раз он запнулся о ветки ползучих растений, чувствуя, как дрожь сотрясает все тело; рука судорожно стискивала фазер. Вскоре он вышел к подобию площади, в центре которой стояла каменная арка, на вид поцелее, чем все остальное.  
Он чувствовал себя необычно, казалось, что пространство вокруг него то сжимается, то разжимается. Джиму захотелось подойти к этой арке, это было любопытно, но инстинкты подсказывали, что выходить на открытое место неразумно.  
Внезапно он обернулся, как ужаленный. Ветер помешал услышать шаги, и кто-то подкрался к нему со спины!

– Энсин Уэсли! Займитесь челноком. Можно его запустить на автопилоте? Нужно вернуть федеральную собственность на место.  
– Да, сэр. – Вильям понимал, что в стрессовой ситуации показал себя не с лучшей стороны, но нужно собраться и продолжать работать, как будто ничего не случилось.  
– Мисс Ухура, собирайте десантную группу. МакКой, инженер Скотт, четверо из службы безопасности, плюс научная команда из трех человек. Я возглавлю десант. Лейтенант Сулу, корабль на вас. Приоритет – безопасность «Энтерпрайза», – распорядился Спок.  
– Есть, сэр.  
– Можно и мне в десантную группу? – спросила Ухура у Спока. – Эти руины выглядят так загадочно, возможно, мы что-нибудь узнаем о погибшей цивилизации, найдем записи.  
– Разрешаю. Вызовите смену. И возьмите трикодер третьего типа, думаю, это не помешает.  
«Какими бы опасными не были последствия фазерного оглушения, они не шли ни в какое сравнение с опасностью, которая могла подстерегать капитана на поверхности неизученной планеты, – подумал Спок. – Это даже если не считать убийцы, разгуливающего где-то там, внизу, на свободе».

В лицо Джиму смотрел фазер, а за ним Кирк видел злые глаза. Человека по имени… имени… нет, он не помнил его имени, не понимал, почему этот незнакомец собирается его убить.  
– Почему бы вам было не оставить меня в покое, капитан?  
Капитан?  
– Брось фазер! Быстро!  
Кирк подчинился и разжал пальцы, роняя оружие себе под ноги.  
Что происходит?  
– Где остальные? – спросил Беквит, кидая взгляды по сторонам. Какая несусветная самонадеянность и глупость – капитан корабля лично ловит угонщиков шаттлов. «Ага, и убийц по совместительству», – шепнули Беквиту остатки совести.  
– Ну? Где они?  
Кирк не понимал, о чем его спрашивают.  
Понятным было только одно. Человек, имени которого Кирк не помнил, намеревался его убить. Почему – Джим не знал, зато его тело знало, как нужно уйти с потенциальной линии атаки, как поднырнуть под руку, как увернуться от смертельного луча и как ударом ноги выбить фазер из рук незнакомца.  
В идеале было бы подхватить свой фазер, но Беквит сделал выпад, метя в голову, Кирк уклонился, второй удар блокировал, сам ударил в ответ, не достав противника, отпрыгнул в сторону, забыв о фазере; кровь пела, движения ускорились. Теодор Беквит был опытным бойцом, но с трудом выдержал вихрь ударов, налетевший на него, пару раз ему удалось задеть Джима, но какого-то видимого эффекта это не дало. Они выскочили на площадь, и Беквит тут же согнулся, защищая глаза – ветер кинул песок ему в лицо.  
Джим сбил его с ног, прыгнул на спину, Беквит отчаянно сопротивлялся, понимая, что Кирк здесь не один, и сейчас сюда прибежит толпа его бывших коллег. Джим вцепился Беквиту в волосы, задрал ему голову и с силой впечатал ее в песок.  
– Кто ты? – закричал капитан.

 

И тут они услышали странный звук, грохот, больше похожий на лязг металла.  
Арка в центре площади, около которой они дрались, вдруг осветилась, и чей-то звучный голос произнес:  
– Вопрос!  
– Какой вопрос? – спросил Джим, не совсем понимая, с кем разговаривает.  
– Когда ваше Солнце только зажглось, а ваша раса еще не зародилась, я уже ожидал этого вопроса.  
Беквит под ним задергался, отвлекая Джима от беседы.  
Кирк еще разок макнул голову врага в песок и прижал его к земле.  
Арка тем временем продолжала вещать.  
– Ты спросил: «Кто ты?». И я отвечаю тебе: «Я Хранитель Вечности!»  
– Ты машина или живое существо? – спросил Кирк.  
– И то и другое или ничего.  
– Что за скотская манера отвечать загадками!!! – заорал Кирк.  
В ярости он ударил Беквита кулаком по спине.  
– Я отвечаю соответственно вашему уровню понимания, – отозвался голос.  
Арка запульсировала, внутри нее образовался дым. Когда он развеялся, на Кирка глянула человекообразная обезьяна. Несмотря на заостренный камень, который она держала в руке, было понятно, что до вида homo sapiens ей еще очень далеко.  
Звери с оскаленными мордами бежали по саванне, кромсали друг друга в клочья, горели костры, двуногие существа травили мамонтов, рвали зубами ошметки, совокуплялись в грязи… Кирк, забыв обо всем на свете, смотрел в портал.

 

Беквит не видел того, что так увлекло капитана, но он чувствовал, что тот ослабил хватку. Теодор оттолкнулся руками от земли и вывернулся из-под Кирка, следом заехал Джиму кулаком в подбородок. В другое время это был бы нокаутирующий удар, но не тогда, когда тело капитана пыталось справиться с лошадиной дозой кордразина. Кирк только мотнул головой, он даже не почувствовал боли в разбитой губе.  
Они вновь стояли друг против друга. Но теперь в руке Беквита был нож.  
Он сделал выпад, Кирк уклонился от лезвия, Беквит перекинул нож в левую руку.  
Кирк сплюнул.  
– Дешёвка! – усмехнулся он и прыгнул вперед, намереваясь ногой выбить нож, но Беквит отскочил в сторону. Кирк, гася скорость, перекатился через плечо и вскочил на ноги.  
Еще один выпад, снова уход.  
Противники замерли, наблюдая друг за другом.  
В арке по пескам шел караван верблюдов.  
Джима помимо воли тянуло заглянуть туда еще.  
– Это портал времени! – выкрикнул Кирк. – Я прав?  
– Да, человек. Я могу показать вам любое событие вашей планеты, отправить туда, куда захотите. Я начало и конец всего.  
Внимание Кирка разрывалось между картинами прошлого и Беквитом, который тоже стал посматривать в портал.  
Если бы он оказался в прошлом Земли, это было бы лучше любой планеты… имея знания и технологии XXIII века, он стал бы не просто преуспевающим дельцом, живущим в комфорте и безопасности – он стал бы властелином мира! Своего мира!  
Стада огромных животных проносились перед их глазами. За ними гнались всадники, в волосах их бились перья.  
Животные и люди, обращенные в тлен сотни лет назад.  
На краю площади, за спиной Кирка Теодор Беквит увидел, как начинают появляться ленты транспортера.  
Беквит шагнул к арке. У него в запасе пять-шесть секунд, не больше.  
Кирк, угадав его намерение, бросился наперерез. Беквит уклонился от захвата и взмахнул ножом. Боль полоснула Кирка, но он выбил нож из рук Беквита, схватил его за горло, прижал спиной к себе, обернулся и увидел, что на него бегут его преследователи – убийцы!!! Те самые, от которых ему удалось убежать из звездолета!!! И впереди в синей рубашке главный враг, тот, с острыми ушами, который уже пытался его убить!  
Нет! Нет, нет!!!  
Страх перешел в ужас, Джим замотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, и, не отпуская Беквита, сделал еще один шаг назад, запнулся о порог арки. И не имеющее названия нечто втянуло их обоих в водоворот времени, чавкнув напоследок.

9.  
– Джим!!!  
– Стойте, доктор!  
МакКой каким-то чудом затормозил возле арки.  
– Что это? – воскликнул доктор.  
– Вопрос! – прозвучал голос с небес.  
Доктор замер, обернулся к Споку.  
– Спок! Что это было? Где Джим?  
– Когда ваше Солнце только зажглось, а ваша раса еще не зародилась, я уже ожидал этого вопроса. Ты спросил: «Что это?» И я отвечаю тебе: «Я Хранитель Вечности!»  
Ухура и остальные члены десанта подошли ближе.  
– Оно пульсирует под действием какой-то силы, – сказала девушка, снимая с плеча трикодер.  
– Вы записываете все происходящее, лейтенант?  
– Да! С момента телепортации, – ответила Ухура. – Это же был капитан, да? Что с ним случилось?  
– Пока не знаю, – ответил Спок.  
Он медленно обошел арку, внимательно рассматривая устройство. Ухура шла за ним, сканируя окружающее пространство.  
– Я отвечаю соответственно вашему уровню понимания, – сказал голос, когда Спок и Ухура закончили круг.  
Ниота бросила взгляд на Спока. Внешне невозмутимый, он был задет подобным ответом.  
– Мистер Спок, ваш анализ? – спросил МакКой.  
– Это невероятно!  
– Очень смешно! – фыркнул МакКой.  
– Этот объект и есть источник смещения во времени и всех тех вихрей, что мы наблюдали, – пояснил Спок.  
– Где Джим? Что с ним случилось? Вот что мы должны узнать в первую очередь! – сказал МакКой и в поисках дополнительных аргументов обернулся к остальным. Люди, стоявшие за спиной МакКоя, закивали.  
– Да, мистер Спок, мы должны помочь капитану, – сказал Скотти.  
– Что здесь происходит?  
– Я разделяю вашу озабоченность местоположением нашего капитана, – отозвался Спок. – Однако пока мы не выясним, что это такое и как работает, мы ничего нового не узнаем и о капитане Кирке.  
– Ну так выясняйте! – почти выкрикнул МакКой.  
Нелепость ситуации злила его. Ведь они только что видели Джима живого и здорового, относительно здорового, так точнее, причем, похоже, он сумел обезвредить убийцу и угонщика шаттла Теодора Беквита. Если бы они бежали быстрее, если бы точка транспортации была выбрана более…  
И тут в голову доктора пришла новая мысль. Он достал коммуникатор.  
– МакКой вызывает «Энтерпрайз».  
Шипение статики. Обычный атмосферный шум.  
«Ну же, кто там есть, отвечайте! Это же сработал транспортер, разве нет? Джим уже в безопасности на корабле…»  
– Что вы делаете, доктор? – спросил один из охранников.  
МакКой закрыл коммуникатор.  
– Я подумал… – ему стало неловко, – вдруг это транспортаторная подняла Джима и Беквита?  
– Нелогичное предположение, – сказал Спок, забирая у Ухуры трикодер. Он переключил пару диапазонов, просканировал арку, затем повторил процедуру.  
МакКою уже готов был выть от отчаяния.  
– Доктор… – подошла к нему Ухура, – вы не смогли связаться с кораблем?  
Леонард покачал головой.  
Девушка достала свой коммуникатор, откинула крышку.  
– Ухура вызывает «Энтерпрайз»!  
– Спок, да скажите же хоть что-нибудь! – МакКой подскочил к вулканцу, изучающему данные трикодера. – Что происходит? Я ничего не понимаю!  
– Не могу, – ответил Спок. – То, что делает этот объект, не имеет научного обоснования. Оно и сейчас действует. Испускает одну за другой волны временных смещений, которые мы и зафиксировали. Невероятная сила. Мистер Скотт, взгляните, – Спок протянул трикодер инженеру. – Это не машина в нашем понимании механики.  
– Вау! – воскликнул эсбешник. – Смотрите!!!  
Из арки повалил дым, и перед членами команды «Энтерпрайза», притягивая все взоры, полился поток времени – дикари бежали с луками и стрелами, взметались к небу дворцы, горели города, рушились соборы, самолеты падали с небес, и взрывы терзали землю.  
Ухура коснулась руки Спока.  
– Это… это наша история? – спросила она, не в силах оторваться от зрелища.  
– Портал времени, я полагаю, – отозвался Спок. – Ворота в другие времена или измерения, если не ошибаюсь.  
– Вы правы, насколько это возможно для вас, – ответил Хранитель Вечности. – Ваши научные знания примитивны.  
– Вот как? – переспросил Спок.  
– Разозлились, Спок? – поддел его стоявший рядом МакКой.  
Вулканец не ответил.  
– Смотрите. Ворота и в ваше прошлое, если хотите.  
Т-Кут поплыла в огненном небе Вулкана. Грациозная ле-матья спускалась по отрогам скал.  
Зверь принюхивался, идя по следу небольшой кучки темноволосых людей… нет, не людей – вулканцев.  
– Пойти туда и затеряться в чужом мире, – прошептала Ухура. – Соблазнительно, правда?  
Девушка как в трансе сделала шаг к арке. Она чувствовала, как горят ее щеки. Рядом с порталом ощущалась странная энергетика – невидимая, но осязаемая.  
Спок положил руку ей на плечо и тоже сделал шаг вперед.  
– Спок! – МакКой вклинился между ними и аркой, закрывая собой видения исчезнувшей планеты.  
– Спок?  
С вулканцем что-то происходило… что-то необычное – его лицо разгладилось, как будто кто-то снял с плеч непомерную тяжесть – знание того, что его мира нет больше… отблеск надежды оживил глаза первого офицера.  
– Спок! Если это ворота в прошлое, то мы можем вернуться назад и не дать совершиться тому, что случилось! Вернуть к жизни Виктора Ле Бека, не дать Джиму ввести себе этот препарат! Это наш шанс все исправить! Нужно только придумать, как! Спок! Ты слышишь?  
– Разумеется, слышу, доктор. Но прежде, чем думать о том, как прожить еще раз последний день, надо выяснить, куда пропал капитан.  
МакКой сжал кулаки. Спок был прав.

Первый офицер с сожалением отвернулся от арки.  
– Мисс Ухура, вызовите корабль. Нам нужно дополнительное научное оборудование.  
– Связи нет, – отозвалась Ухура.  
– Аварийные частоты? Повысьте мощность.  
– Уже… Я все перепробовала. – Ухура отвернулась от портала, где вулканские воины сражались друг с другом. – Я не только не могу вызвать корабль, но вообще ничего не слышу, как если бы его не было. Даже тестовые сигналы не проходят.  
– Дайте мне! – коммуникатор взял Скотти, проверил прибор, потом сказал: – Он полностью исправен. Что происходит?  
– Они не могли покинуть орбиту? – спросила девушка из научного отдела.  
– И бросить нас здесь? – подал голос один из охранников.  
– Леди и джентльмены! Не делайте скоропалительных выводов, – сказал Спок.  
МакКою уже требовалось не только повыть, но и треснуть кого-нибудь хорошенько. Сколько можно заниматься ерундой, когда нужно срочно спасать Джима! Если это портал во времени, и тот попал бог знает куда… А в истории Земли… (если он попал на Землю) имеется масса отвратных мест и времен, опасных для жизни!  
– Доктор, – Спок коснулся его руки. – У нас проблемы.  
– Связь? – спросил МакКой, продолжая размышлять на ту же тему. Надо вернуть Джима назад и прожить последние сутки, с тем, чтобы сделать все правильно…  
– Да, и я подозреваю, что это не просто сбой системы связи. Возможно «Энтерпрайза» нет больше. Как нет и нашего мира.  
– Что? Да вы в своем уме? – встряхнулся Леонард. – Как нет нашего мира? Куда же он делся?  
– Если мое предположение верно, то Джеймс Кирк или Теодор Беквит что-то изменили в истории Земли. Изменили так, что наш вариант развития истории исчез из Вселенной.  
Люди подошли ближе, говоря разом.  
– Вы уверены, мистер Спок?  
– Нет, это невероятно!  
– Не может быть!  
– Вы же только что сами предостерегали от поспешных выводов!  
Но МакКой поверил сразу.  
Даже не сколько словам первого офицера, сколько выражению лица Ниоты Ухуры – она-то верила вулканцу безоговорочно. Что-то изменилось во Вселенной. Спок знал, что. А Ухура знала, что Спок это знает.

Люди вокруг продолжали оживленно обсуждать гипотезу, обмениваться мнениями, восклицать бессвязно и глупо.  
Спок присел на край поваленной колонны.  
Отрицание очевидного – очень характерно для людей. Потом придет желание найти виновных и покарать. Нужно принять решение до того, как в их маленькой группе возобладают эмоции.  
Этого не могло быть, но это было. Он соединил кончики пальцев. Пять минут для медитации, нужный настрой… возможно, он узнает более точно, как такое возможно. Если его не будут дергать и отвлекать…  
Люди могут и не верить, но Спок знал, что здесь и сейчас в этой точке Вселенной, в этом времени и пространстве его планета есть. Невредимая, величественная, родная. Исчезла та сосущая пустота от миллиардов оборванных связей. Вулкан жив, пусть и немного другой, но жив.  
Он чувствовал биение его сердце, его душу… 

10.  
Ниота Ухура вновь достала свой коммуникатор, поставила его на полную мощность и включила аварийный сигнал. Подпространственный крик о помощи. Любому, кто услышит.  
Если есть, кому слышать.  
МакКой протянул девушке свой коммуникатор.  
И вот уже два одиноких голоса звали на помощь.  
МакКой взглянул на Спока, который, как ему казалось, совершенно непозволительным образом тратил время. Брови его сдвинулись, но девушка покачала головой.  
– Дай ему немного времени, Леонард.  
МакКой пожал плечами. То, что между лейтенантом Ухурой и первым офицером корабля существовали давние хм… далеко не просто дружеские отношения, подозревало полкорабля. Вторая половина, включая МакКоя, не подозревала, а знала точно.  
Устав Звездного Флота не рекомендовал вступать в подобные отношения, но и запрета не содержал, если только офицеры не находились в прямом подчинении один у другого.  
Леонард МакКой был склонен довериться суждениям девушки, но сколько времени потребуется Споку для разработки приемлемого плана действий? И есть ли это время у Джима?  
Если бы он не положил тот инъектор рядом с капитаном…  
То что?  
«Ты мог ввести кордразин себе».  
Неловкое движение, потеря контроля.  
Да… хорошего мало… неужели бы и он точно так же вообразил, что все вокруг собираются его прикончить?

– Вулканский корабль «Л`Риас». Слушаем вас. Что случилось? – внезапно услышал доктор из своего коммуникатора.  
МакКой чуть не подпрыгнул.  
– Вулканский? Это федеральный корабль «Энтерпрайз», группа высадки! – начал торопливо говорить доктор. – Мы на планете… Спок! – позвал он: – СПОК!!!!  
– Вам кто-то угрожает?  
– Нет! Я врач, сейчас мы скажем вам координаты планеты, дело в том, что наш корабль пропал, и мы…  
Подойдя к МакКою, делавшему отчаянные знаки, Спок взял из рук доктора коммуникатор.  
– Приветствуем вас… Это первый офицер Спок. С кем я говорю?  
– Офицер связи Тевик, корабль «Л`Риас», – услышали они четкий ответ.  
– Вулканский корабль?  
– Да, стандартная шестилетняя миссия.  
– Стандартная? – переспросил Спок.  
Сейчас он понимал землян, задающих бессмысленные вопросы. Не от тупости, а для того, чтобы выиграть пару лишних секунд, собраться с мыслями, найти ответ.  
– Разумеется. Это оптимальный срок для дальнего поиска, определенный Вулканской Академией наук. Могу я узнать, что случилось? Вы сказали – корабль «Энтерпрайз»? Но в нашей базе данных нет такого названия.  
– Что значит нет названия? – закричал МакКой, нацеливаясь выхватить у Спока коммуникатор. Но первый офицер не дал ему это сделать.  
– Корабль Объединенной Федерации планет «Энтерпрайз», – сказал Спок, отворачиваясь от доктора. – Мы в полете пять месяцев. Возможно, ваши данные не полны.  
– Это капитан «Л`Риас» Т`Мир, – услышали он женский голос. – Передайте координаты места, где вы находитесь.  
Спок взглянул на остальных. Люди отчаянно кивали.  
– Передаю данные, – он включил трикодер. – Когда вы сможете нас забрать отсюда?  
– Через двенадцать часов, – ответила Т`Мир. – Ваши жизни в безопасности?  
– Да, мы вполне можем подождать. Капитан… возможно, мой вопрос покажется странным, но могу я узнать, когда вы покинули Вулкан и время последней связи с планетой?  
– Вопрос действительно странный, первый офицер корабля «Энтерпрайз». Мы покинули Вулкан четыре года назад. Но связь стабильна, и последний сеанс был семь стандартных суток назад. Уверяю вас, с Вулканом все в полном порядке. Информацией об Объединенной Федерации планет я не располагаю. Ждите нас. Конец связи.

– Двенадцать часов – что ж, располагайтесь поудобней, господа, – сказал Спок. – Джейсон и Хикс – организуйте лагерь. Защитный периметр, используйте каменные блоки. Вельд и Иванова, – поищите, что можно употребить в пищу, в первую очередь воду… Остальные – сканирование местности.  
МакКой смотрел на людей, сноровисто занявшихся неотложными делами. Когда что-то делаешь, тревоги отступают, может быть, и ему тоже…  
– Мистер Скотт, доктор МакКой, – позвал его Спок.  
Первый офицер и Ухура стояли в отдалении, и было ясно, что это небольшое совещание в узком кругу.  
– Мы должны рассмотреть вероятность того, что капитан Кирк или Беквит изменили историю, – сказал Спок. – Если это так, то наш долг исправить то, что случилось.  
– Но как? – спросил Скотти. – Это же нереально… Как мы узнаем?  
МакКой обернулся к арке. Было странно обращаться к… чему? Или кому?  
– Хранитель Вечности? – позвал доктор немного неуверенно. – Можем мы узнать, что случилось?  
– Мир изменился.  
– Хм… это мы уже поняли, – ответил МакКой, оглядываясь на Спока. Вот кому стоит вести переговоры с этим… этой… в общем, переговоры дело старших офицеров, а совсем не врачей!  
– Кто причина этой катастрофы? – включился в беседу Спок.  
– Тот, кто прошел в прошлое.  
– Но их было двое!  
– Это не имеет значения.  
Доктор и вулканец переглянулись.  
– Ваше судно, ваше прошлое, все, что вы знали – исчезло, – сказал Хранитель.  
– Кто изменил историю? Джеймс Кирк или Беквит?  
– Не могу сказать.  
– Не можешь или не хочешь? – в голосе МакКоя прорезалась агрессия.  
– Доктор, – позвал его Спок.  
– Вы хотите сказать, что мы здесь застряли? – спросил у Хранителя Скотт.  
– Без прошлого нет будущего! – ответил Хранитель.  
– Но что они сделали? – повторно спросил Спок.  
– Он не знает, да? Ты не знаешь? – МакКой усмехнулся. – Вечный Хранитель Вечности не может ответить на простой вопрос!  
– Я могу показывать прошлое. Я могу отправить вас в прошлое, в любой мир, но не все линии мне подвластны.  
– Изменение может быть незначительным, но вызвать лавину событий, это не контролируемо, – сказал Спок. – Неудивительно, что точного ответа нет.  
– Это не так, вулканец. – возразил Хранитель. – Время эластично, и многие события не оказывают никакого влияния на ход истории, но есть ключевые события или люди, и их тоже много, и их изменение нарушает временную линию.  
Ухура прижалась к Споку. Девушка чувствовала, что перед ней разверзлась пропасть, и каждый шаг, каждое движение или мысль меняют картину мира… огромный лабиринт, из которого нет выхода. Или это было ощущение Спока?  
– Мне страшно, – прошептала она так тихо, чтобы никто не услышал. «Земли больше нет. По крайней мере, той, которую мы знали. Мы остались одни», – подумала она.  
– Но если мы не знаем, кто изменил историю, и что сделал, то, может быть, можно узнать, когда это было сделано? – сказал Скотт. – Нужно быть там, найти капитана и этого Беквита и просто не дать им ничего делать.  
– Он прав, Хранитель? Что будет, если нам это удастся? – спросил Спок.  
– Тогда вы вернетесь. Все будет так, как будто вы никуда не уходили.  
Из арки опять повалил дым, и перед глазами энтерпрайзовцев замелькали события истории Земли.  
– Сморите, как быстро мелькают века!  
– Попасть точно в нужный нам день…  
– Невозможно!  
– Хранитель! Ты можешь изменить скорость, с которой проходит прошлое? – спросил МакКой.  
– Я был создан, чтобы так показывать прошлое. Я не могу измениться.  
– Я болван! – внезапно сказал Спок. – Наш трикодер может вести запись даже на такой скорости! Все что происходило – есть в трикодере!  
Он покопался в приборе и продолжил:  
– Вот это место! Довольно дикий период американской истории. Думаю, что я смогу определить, когда прыгать, возможно, с точностью до месяца или недели, если повезет. Главное, попасть туда до них и остановить прежде, чем они сделают что-либо.

Ага, сделают то, незнамо что, но это самое «незнамо» перевернет всю историю Земли.  
МакКой смотрел на первого офицера с недоумением. То, что он предлагал, было верным. Но было ли это возможным? Даже если найти нужную дату, что это даст? Земля очень большая. Как найти Джима, не зная, куда он попал?  
Но как-то придется это сделать… Ах да, и еще момент – ему кажется, или Спок собрался отправиться в прошлое один?

 

– «Дневник капитана. Запись сделана Первым офицером Споком. Звездной даты нет. Для нас времени не существует. Кирк или Беквит, попавшие в прошлое, вызвали сбой в ходе истории. Вся земная история изменилась. Звездолета «Энтерпрайз» нет. У нас всего один шанс. Мы попросили Хранителя еще раз показать нам историю Земли. Я отправлюсь в прошлое и попробую исправить то…»  
– И речи быть не может! – воскликнул МакКой. – Один ты туда не пойдешь!  
– Да, Спок, – поддержал доктора Скотт. – Мы тоже хотим.  
– Вопрос не в чьих-то хотениях, это логичный выбор. Я наиболее подготовленный…  
– Нет! Нет, я тоже пойду! – Ухура схватила Спока за руку.  
Спок оценивающе смотрел на окруживших его людей. Он понимал, что или они придут к компромиссу, или, наплевав на субординацию и приказ, пойдут с ним вместе, не спрашивая согласия.  
– Доктор МакКой.  
– Кирк может быть ранен, мне неизвестны последствия приема кордразина, вы можете быть ранены… Ухура. Я иду с вами – это не обсуждается! – тут же обосновал свое участие в спасательной миссии МакКой, не упомянув еще один фактор – «это все из-за меня».  
– Почему вы решили, что лейтенант Ухура пойдет со мной? – спросил Спок, ошеломленный напором.  
– Что? Спок! Нет, нет, я не останусь здесь одна, – воскликнула Ухура. – Нет, если мы не вернемся, то я хочу быть с тобой. Ты так просто от меня не отделаешься! – девушка попыталась обратить свой страх в шутку.  
Все трое посмотрели на главного инженера.  
– Здесь нужен руководитель, мистер Скотт, – сказал Спок.  
Инженер кивнул, соглашаясь.  
– Мистер Скотт, – Спок прикрыл на секунду глаза. – Я не могу вам приказывать… и решать вам – принять помощь вулканцев или попытаться повторить то, что будем делать мы. У людей должна быть альтернатива. Возможно, через месяц или другой, когда вы решите, что прошло достаточно времени… попробуйте сделать то же самое. Даже если вам не удастся ничего исправить, вы, по крайней мере, будете жить в своем мире, и, если это будет так, то ограничьте свое влияние на историю по возможности.  
Монтгомери Скотт посмотрел на остальных членов команды, потом кивнул Споку.  
– Сделаем, что сможем.  
– Остались секунды. Готовьтесь! – возвестил Хранитель Вечности своим нечеловеческим голосом.  
– Удачи вам! – сказал Скотти хрипло. – Или хоть счастья, Ухура.

11.  
Шаг в пропасть. Такое уже было с ним. Тренировки в бескрайнем небе Земли, стратосферный прыжок, падение, без надежды спастись.  
Только тогда, там – Джим сам делал последний шаг, теперь же от него ничего не зависело, он летел в пустоту, понимая, что эйфория полета пройдет, и в конце его ждет удар, обрывающий жизнь. Дай бог, быстро.

Портал вышвырнул их обоих в жаркий летний день. Беквиту тоже казалось, что он падает с огромной высоты, но на самом деле упали они всего лишь с высоты собственного роста, продолжая траекторию движения, начатую на планете Хранителя. Там Кирк запнулся о порог арки и должен был, по всем законам физики, упасть на спину, увлекая за собой Беквита.  
Сколько длился переход, Теодор не мог сказать, возможно, секунды, возможно, часы.  
Беквит перекатился через голову, готовый продолжать бой.  
Его враг не шевелился.  
Беквит привстал на колени, пытаясь понять, что произошло с капитаном.  
Много времени ему для этого не понадобилось. При падении Кирк ударился затылком о камень. Среднего размера валун, полузасыпанный землей и скрытый в траве.  
Теодор коснулся шеи Кирка.  
Пульс частил, причем сильно.  
Беквит сдвинул брови. Ему еще раньше, пока они дрались, показалось, что с его капитаном, бывшим капитаном – поправился он, что-то не так. Но вникать в состояние человека, пинающего тебя по ребрам, было как-то не с руки, теперь же…  
Явный жар, исходящий от тела Джима, не мог быть вызван их схваткой.  
Что-то с ним случилось…  
Впрочем, сейчас это было неважно.  
Беквит встал на ноги, осмотрелся. Где он очутился? Это Земля?  
Он очень надеялся на это.  
Воздух был наполнен горьковатым запахом трав и пылью.  
Зеленоватое море с желтыми проплешинами окружало его почти со всех сторон, колыхаясь под порывами ветра.  
Где он?  
На горизонте не видно никаких высотных зданий – неизбежный атрибут его мира.  
Какой год?  
Впереди пустынная равнина, сзади…  
Беквит обернулся.  
Сзади местность понижалась, там были камни и высокие скалы, около которых росли деревья.  
Возможно, там была река. Или ручей.  
Что же делать?  
Он подошел к Кирку, все еще оглушенному, присел рядом.  
Если он здесь один, возможно, ему понадобится помощь… чтобы элементарно выжить. И тогда его молодой капитан может оказаться полезным… Нет, это вряд ли… вряд ли Джеймс Кирк начнет с ним сотрудничать, даже ради сохранения обеих их жизней.  
Скорее наоборот. При первом удобном случае постарается сделать то, ради чего все и затевалось. Называется правосудие.  
И это означает, что нет никакой необходимости ждать, пока…  
Он пошарил у Кирка по карманам, увы, ничего полезного не нашлось, кроме коммуникатора.  
Открыть прибор Теодор не рискнул. Надо бы сначала выяснить, где он? Или когда он?  
Руки Кирка конвульсивно дернулись, он перекатил голову.  
Так, надо решать. Оставить его как есть или…  
Убить?  
Если убить, то… как? Ножа нет, не душить же…  
Беквит встал и зашагал к скалам. Надо найти камень и довершить начатое. Парень даже и не узнает, что случилось. Быстро и без мук. Можно сказать, повезло.  
Так что…  
Река.  
Не особо большая, метра четыре в ширину. Песчаный берег, круглые валуны вокруг. Вполне можно перейти вброд, чтобы забраться на ближайший скалистый уступ – надо же узнать, где он очутился. А оттуда, судя по всему, будет великолепный обзор.  
Теодор Беквит зачерпнул рукой воду, принюхался. Никаких следов химии. Без особой необходимости он, как и любой другой человек постиндустриальной эпохи, не стал бы пить воду из неизвестного источника, но какой-то инстинкт, более глубокий, чем весь его жизненный опыт, говорил – вода безопасна. Он глотнул немного. Действительно. Холодная и чистая.  
И понял, что оттягивает момент необходимого действия.  
Разве нормальному человеку может доставить удовольствие совершить убийство?  
Он подобрал камень покрупнее, подкинул в руке. Для него это – жизненная необходимость.  
Какой-то шум…  
Непонятный.  
Не ветер ли донес обрывок крика… нет, возгласа… клича?  
– Ра-ра-ра!  
Послышался топот.  
Беквит завертел головой. Это было похоже на…  
Топот быстро приближался.  
Из ущелья неслась группа всадников. Беквит прищурился. Или это театральное представление или… он оказался намного глубже в прошлом, чем рассчитывал.  
Впереди летел черный конь с косматой гривой. Такая же грива украшала голову человека, сидящего на лошади без седла. Длинные волосы собраны на макушке. Лоб и подбородок пересекали широкие черные полосы.  
Остальные тоже выглядели устрашающе – с разрисованными черной краской лицами, у некоторых на головах рогатые черепа животных.  
Мозг еще осознавал происходящее, а ноги уже кинули Беквита на другой берег реки, как будто бы жалкая преграда могла остановить атакующих дикарей.  
Его быстро догнали. Лошади неслись по кругу, а мужчины, сидящие на их спинах, что-то гортанно кричали. Вблизи было видно, что все они молоды, раскрашены у них не только лица, но и руки, и красные от загара торсы.  
Волосы заплетены в косы, свисающие у висков, либо завязаны в хвосты.  
Теодор с удивлением отметил, что на ногах у дикарей высокие сапоги, глубокого синего цвета. Он засомневался – Земля ли это? Потом подумал – а что, собственно, он знает об одежде людей, живших в эти незапамятные времена?  
Беквит старался не делать резких движений, не провоцировать агрессию, только поворачивался по кругу.  
– Спокойней, спокойней, я не враг! – сказал он.  
Всадник на черном коне выкрикнул что-то, обращаясь к остальным.  
Беквит пожалел, что у него нет вживленного под кожу автоматического переводчика, как у старших офицеров. Если открыть коммуникатор капитана, там должен быть…  
В руке индейца (кем же иным был этот дикарь?) блеснул топорик.  
– Эй, эй, осторожней!  
Теодор увернулся от первого выпада.  
– Давай, ну! – закричал он. – Трус! Слезь с коня!  
Если бы они схватились в рукопашную, несмотря на свои сорок с хвостиком лет, он бы показал этим раскрашенным уродам…  
Еще один индеец сделал выпад, и лезвие свистнуло почти у самого уха.  
Беквит уклонился, только лишь для того чтобы напороться на третий удар. Итог – глубокий порез на плече.  
До него стало доходить, что все это – тренировка с живой мишенью.  
Забава нравилась молодым воинам. Они скакали и скакали по кругу, пытаясь достать томагавками крутящегося в центре человека.  
Разговаривать Беквит уже не пытался.  
Он приседал, падал, вскакивал, уворачивался от нацеленных в него лезвий. Но, как бы ловко он это ни проделывал, общую схватку он проигрывал. Пыль, поднятая копытами коней, забивала ему глаза и легкие.  
Внезапно все кончилось. Круг расширился.  
Теодор встал на ноги, пытаясь игнорировать боль от многочисленных порезов и более серьезных ран.  
Молодой воин на черном коне что-то сказал ему.  
Знать бы еще что.  
Но в тоне чувствовалось уважение.  
«Ага, – подумал Беквит. – Вот так! Не надо убивать того, кто может научить…»  
Воин поднял руку, призывая остальных к молчанию. Потом что-то еще сказал человеку в красной рубашке. Голос его был низким.  
– Я тоже очень рад, – ответил Беквит невпопад.  
Индеец снял со спины лук и наложил стрелу.  
– Я здесь не один! – Беквит оглянулся в ту сторону, где оставил капитана. Если бы тот сейчас прибежал с фазером в руках и перестрелял этих грязных дикарей…  
Фазера у Кирка не было. Да и бегать он не мог. Джим все еще лежал в траве, бессильно раскинув руки.  
Беквит почувствовал удар в грудь, опустил голову и увидел, что у него из тела торчит тонкое древко, подрагивая оперением в такт биения его сердца.  
Он упал на колени, не веря в то, что происходит, не понимая, почему нет боли…  
Вскоре она появилась.  
Индеец спешился, подошел ближе, схватил Теодора за подбородок, запрокидывая ему голову.  
– Что… – прохрипел Беквит. Боль раздирала ему грудь, наполняя смертным ужасом.  
Глаза дикаря сузились, когда рука индейца коснулась стрелы.  
Беквиту показалось, что в его душу заглядывает что-то чужое и злобное.  
Это существо любило и убивать, и причинять боль.  
Наконечник стрелы, где-то там, в глубине его тела, разорвал аорту. Глаза Беквита закатились, и он уже не почувствовал, как стальное лезвие принялось чертить полосу у него на лбу, вести порез ниже, за ухо.  
И тем более он не услышал, как прерию огласил победный клич команча, вздернувшего руку со свежесодранным скальпом врага.

12.  
– Пить… пожалуйста, пить…  
Джим открыл глаза. Ему казалось, что он уже вечность просит кого-то дать ему воды, но в темных видениях источник влаги постоянно исчезал, не давался в руки, он был один, и если он хочет пить, и вообще жить, то нужно собрать все силы, что остались, и самому добраться до…  
Он перекатился на бок, охнул от боли, потом сел.  
Что случилось?  
Где он?  
Пить хотелось уже просто зверски.  
Он коснулся рукой сухих губ. Костяшки пальцев сбиты, он чувствовал, как ноют пропущенные удары.  
С кем он подрался?  
Он потряс головой, безуспешно пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь…  
Ответом была головная боль.  
Пальцы нащупали на затылке спекшуюся кровь и здоровенную ссадину, но болела не она, точнее не только она.  
Следом обнаружился глубокий порез на левом боку, которому не помешала бы пара-другая швов, хорошо хоть кровь давно перестала идти, плотная футболка сыграла роль фиксирующей повязки.  
Где он?  
Он сидел в зарослях высокой травы, солнце клонилось к закату, воздух вокруг был горячий и пыльный.  
Надо вставать. Много тут не высидишь.  
Вода, вот что ему нужно!  
Ведро ледяной воды. Хорошо, он согласен на стакан. Нет, два стакана. И, ладно, можно теплой. И даже не слишком чистой.  
Любой воды!  
Джим встал на ноги, с опаской. Надо было понять, может ли он ходить? Очевидно, что он попал в какую-то заварушку, подрался и проиграл, порезался об нож и получил хороший удар по голове. И где он? Что это за место? Что за планета? Что он вообще помнит?  
Помнил он много.  
То, что его зовут Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, что он капитан космического корабля «Энтерпрайз», что они выполняют пятилетнюю миссию, что получили приказ найти целато…  
Его повело немного в сторону, но на ногах Джим устоял.  
Где он?  
Конечно, это совершенно невозможно, но место очень походило на Землю.  
Воздух, солнце, даже трава.  
Джим растер в пальцах пушистый венчик.  
За его спиной были скалистые отроги, вряд ли там есть вода. Но вон там, где виднеются скалы и растут деревья, а местность идет под уклон…  
Он пошел вперед, к деревьям.  
Стая птиц вспорхнула, потревоженная его шагами.  
Кирк ускорил шаги, не обращая внимания на то, что движения отдаются в голове болезненными ударами, а сердце бьется очень быстро.  
Вскоре он упал на колени, зарыл руки во влажный песок, потом вообще улегся на берегу и уронил лицо в прохладную речную воду.  
Это было даже лучше, чем ведро воды.  
Он пил, глотал снова и снова, макал в нее голову, взбаламучивая песок.  
Потом, откатился в сторону и замер, закрыв глаза.  
Откуда такая слабость, что хоть ложись и помирай? Ах да, он и так лежит.  
Однако надо найти какое-нибудь укрытие, день идет ко второй половине, и обычно после захода солнца наступает ночь. А ночь… это такое время суток…. мысли лениво проплывали в голове, он уговаривал себя – вот сейчас еще досчитаю до пяти, нет, до десяти, и встану. Ладно, еще десять вдохов, семь, пять…

 

– Эй, ты!  
Кирк открыл глаза. Напившись воды, он задремал на берегу, самым непозволительным образом. И теперь кто-то тычет в него железной палкой… и спрашивает…  
Вот же хрень!  
Это не палка, это дуло какой-то длинноствольной дряни, и, судя по диаметру дула, калибр пули был не шуточный, и держит ее…  
Кирк поднял голову.  
Держала ружье темноволосая девушка с решительными глазами.  
– Ты кто? Что ты тут делаешь? – вновь спросила она.  
Пока тебя спрашивают – убивать не будут. Все зависит от ответа. Кирк, опираясь на руки, попытался приподняться.  
– Не стреляйте, – сказал он, – я ничего вам не сделал.  
– Кто ты?  
– Меня зовут Джим. Джим Кирк, – ответил он, садясь на песке и разводя руки в стороны.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Я здесь спал, – ответил Джим честно. – Задремал на солнышке.  
– Ложь не лучшее начало для разговора! – ответила девушка. – Никто не будет спать здесь, когда команчи вышли на тропу войны!  
– Команчи… что? – Джим скривился. Он вообще проснулся или все еще спит?  
Девушка отступила на шаг, но оружие в сторону от его груди не отвела.  
– Откуда ты? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Да ничего я здесь не делаю. Я капитан… – он запнулся… – э-э-э… корабля…  
– Опять врешь!  
– Да нет же… ну да, все говорят, что я не сильно похож… ну, так получилось. Слушай, убери эту штуку, я ничего тебе не сделаю. Я правда капитан корабля, но как я здесь очутился – я не помню. Кто-то ударил меня по голове, – он наклонил голову, – вот, можешь сама посмотреть.  
Девушка наклонилась, чтобы проверить его слова, и Джим схватил рукой дуло ружья, задирая его вверх. Он не пытался вырвать оружие из рук незнакомки, он и стрелять-то из него не умел.  
Девушка уцепилась за ружье обеими руками и с силой дернула его на себя.  
Следом кто-то прыгнул на Кирка сверху, маленькие кулачки заколотили по плечам, груди.  
Джим не выпустил оружие, но лицо его искривилось от боли – рана в боку дала о себе знать.  
– Джес! – крикнула девушка ребенку. – Прекрати! А ты отдай ружье, – сказала она Кирку. – Я не буду стрелять. Отпусти.  
Кирк разжал пальцы и схватился за бок.  
– Что с тобой?  
– Пырнули ножом, – пробормотал он.

Девушка взяла мальчика лет семи за руку и попыталась направить его себе за спину, но тот вырвался и остался стоять, глядя на Кирка исподлобья пронзительными синими глазами.  
Джим вдохнул пару раз, пытаясь отогнать муть, застилавшую его сознание.  
– Слушай… – сказал он. – Что это за место? Земля?  
– Какая земля?  
– Ну планета… какая планета? Это Земля?  
– Планета? – переспросила девушка. – А… ну да, планета, такой шар с морями и сушей, что висит в пустоте.  
– Земля? – еще раз спросил Кирк. – Это Земля? Нет… нет, это не может быть Земля, мы же были… были…  
– Э, да у тебя жар, – сказала девушка. – Ты болен?  
– Что? А… наверное, да…  
– Это заразно? – она вдруг оглянулась в тревоге и шагнула от него назад. – Джес! Отойди, я сказала!  
– Нет! Не бойтесь! Это… Подожди, – Джим уже припомнил кое-что, – нет, это не инфекция, я… мне кажется, это отравление, но я не помню точно, что случилось, и как я здесь очутился.  
– Отравление? Для начала давай-ка проясним одну вещь. Я, знаешь ли, не благотворительница! Если ты бродяга, который не в силах оторваться от бутылки или какую там еще дрянь ты в себя залил…  
– Да нет же! – запротестовал Кирк. – Не пил я ничего. Скажи лучше, как тебя зовут?  
– Эдит Келлер.  
– Рад познакомиться, Эдит Келлер. Можно я еще спрошу? Какой сейчас год?  
– Тысяча восемьсот тридцатый, мистер Кирк. Хорошо же вас угостили по голове, если вы не помните ни кто вы, ни откуда, ни какой сейчас год, если вы часом не привираете.  
– А тебя как зовут? – спросил Кирк мальчика.  
Тот не ответил и отступил за спину девушки.  
На лице Эдит отразилось беспокойство, она словно собиралась что-то сказать ребенку, но, передумав, обернулась к Джиму.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил Кирк. – Почему одна? Ты же говоришь, что эти, как их… вышли на войну.  
– Команчи, – сказала она. – Да… на тропу войны.  
Она посмотрела на солнце.  
– Фиалке нужно отдохнуть немного. И это самое хорошее место, тут низина, – пояснила она. – Джес! Разожги костер, перекусим.  
Эдит отошла в сторону, но ружье из рук не выпустила, а Кирк наконец-то смог оглядеться.  
В реке была небольшая крытая повозка-фургон. Колеса ее до середины прикрывала вода. Впереди фургона стояла лошадка, не особенно сильная на вид. Фиалка?  
Джим встал, стараясь держаться ровно, подошел к фургону. Деревянные колеса, полотняная ткань. Что внутри – не видно, так как вход прикрывала дополнительная полотняная занавеска, зашнурованная веревкой по центру. Придерживаясь за края фургона, он подошел к лошади, та, почуяв чужака, вскинула голову. Кирк ухватился за лошадиную гриву, улыбнулся. На ферме в Айове, где прошла немалая часть его детства, никто не пахал на лошадях землю, и не использовал животных, как тягловую силу. Но лошади там были, и острый конский запах, тепло лошадиной кожи под руками, сильные перекатывающие мышцы животного – это как-то успокаивало, давало ощущение реальности, возвращало в давно забытые дни.  
Вода в реке была теплой, так что ничего плохого лошади не грозило, он бы еще ослабил подпруги, но здешняя упряжь ничем не походила на магнитные застежки, что были в ходу у них на ферме…  
Эдит убедившись, что странный парень не собирается навредить Фиалке, напротив, что-то шепчет ей в уши, поглаживая шею, занялась костром.  
Вскоре закипел медный чайник.  
– Эй, как тебя там, Джим! Иди сюда.  
Она протянула Джиму кусок хлеба, на котором лежала полоска мяса. На вкус она оказалась сухой и соленой.  
Голода Джим не испытвал, но не рискнул отказаться от еды. К хлебу и мясу прилагался стакан горячей воды с плавающими в нем чаинками.  
От горячего чая Кирку стало немного лучше, голова заработала яснее, хотя слабость никуда не делась, и руки тряслись, как с глубокого похмелья.  
Джим бросал украдкой взгляды на девушку. Живые глаза, правильные черты лица, свежая кожа, тронутая загаром. На Эдит была светлая закрытая блузка с длинными рукавами и множеством пуговок, юбка темно-синего цвета доходила почти до земли. На ногах ботинки со шнуровкой. Подол юбки был немного обтрепан и запылен. «Еще бы, – подумал Джим. – Лошаденка не из сильных, и наверняка хозяйке приходится большую часть пути топать рядом с фургоном, а не ехать в нем». Волосы у девушки были заколоты вверх, но множество прядей выбилось из прически, и она периодически отводила от лица непослушные локоны или сдувала их.  
Девушка и мальчик жевали свои порции сосредоточенно, будто выполняли важную работу. А может быть, и вероятнее всего, они были голодны.  
– Вкусно, – сказал Джим. – Спасибо.  
Она взглянула на него и кивнула.  
– На здоровье.  
Девушка заметила, что Кирк рассматривает ее, и на лице Эдит отразилось беспокойство.  
Джим улыбнулся. Она и впрямь была симпатичная, даже более того.  
Но каким образом он тут оказался? Последнее, что он помнил более-менее отчетливо – несчастный случай с Сулу, и то, что МакКой вводил пилоту кордразин. Не мог же доктор перепутать пациентов? Но даже если вообразить, что ему вкололи лекарство, и его организм отреагировал неадекватно на инъекцию, то можно понять провалы в памяти, но вот такое перемещение…  
– О чем задумался? – вдруг спросила Эдит.  
– Э… пытаюсь вспомнить еще что-нибудь…  
– Откуда ты знаешь про планеты? А… да, если ты капитан, то тогда…  
– Что? Ты о чем?  
– Обычно парни не особо утруждают себя подобными знаниями, – сказала она. – Там, откуда я родом, такие вещи мало кому интересны.  
– Ну, я много еще чего знаю, – сказал Джим. – Про планеты и все такое. Вот стемнеет, и я тебе назову все созвездия, что есть на небе.  
Ага, и заодно узнаю – Земля это или нет…  
– А ты любишь слушать про планеты? – спросил Джим мальчика.  
Тот насупился и принялся ворошить дрова в костре.  
– Неразговорчивый у тебя братишка, – сказал Джим.  
– Это мой сын, – ответила Эдит. – Он… – она посмотрела на ребенка, коснулась рукой его головы, заросшей густыми темными волосами, поправила воротничок когда-то белой рубашки, потом взглянула Кирку в глаза, раздумывая, стоит ли говорить что-то еще, решила, что стоит, и продолжила: – Недавно… случилось кое-что. Он видел то, что не должен был видеть… – Эдит вздохнула, ее живое лицо омрачилось. – Это… в общем, мы чудом остались живы, и Джес, он не говорит теперь. Я не знаю… Наверное, нужно подождать. Наверное, надо найти доктора, но где? Вильям, это мой брат, он немного понимает в медицине, но, боюсь, тут что-то другое… Что? Ты так смотришь, будто знаешь что-то… Ты видел такое?  
– Нет, – ответил Джим. – Я не видел… но я…  
Мальчик взглянул ему в глаза, и Кирк сглотнул.  
Джим не знал, откуда взялось это знание, но он понял, что малыш видел не просто что-то неподобающее для детских глаз – он видел смерть, и смерть отвратительную в своей первозданной жестокости.  
Джимми Кирк тоже не желал ни с кем говорить после Тарсуса. Но ему было тринадцать, а не семь, и рядом были психологи… которых он ненавидел тогда, но… почему он решил, что…  
– Может быть, ты расскажешь, что случилось, Эдит?  
Она упрямо мотнула головой.  
– Может быть, – она встала. – Но не сейчас. Джес, туши костер, мы едем дальше.  
Она взглянула на Кирка, сомнение мелькнуло на лице, но она сказала:  
– Мы едем в город на границе, к моему брату Вильяму. Если хочешь, давай с нами.  
«Тысяча восемьсот тридцатый год? Ни хрена себе…» – подумал Кирк, и кивнул, соглашаясь.

 

13.  
МакКой, Спок и Ухура материализовались на вершине небольшого холма.  
– Вот это да! – выдохнул МакКой. – Меня будто вывернули наизнанку! А потом завернули обратно! Это еще хуже транспортера!  
Закончив делиться впечатлениями, доктор осмотрелся и сказал:  
– Пусто тут как-то. Равнина, скалы.  
– Селение на западе, – сказал Спок, сканируя местность трикодером. – Предлагаю дойти до населенного пункта и попытаться уточнить, где мы, и нет ли известий о двух странно одетых людях.  
– Мы тоже странно одеты, мистер Спок, – сказал доктор. – А ваше платье, дорогая мисс, вызовет здесь культурный шок, если наш вулканский друг не ошибся в расчетах, и мы действительно находимся где-то в прошлом.  
– Не где-то в прошлом, доктор, а в 1830 году на Североамериканском континенте.  
Ухура передернула плечами.  
– И что вы предлагаете? Хотите одолжить мне свои брюки?  
– Тогда, боюсь, шок будет не только культурным…  
Спок отступил на шаг, дистанцируясь таким образом от коллег, продолжавших беззлобно препираться.  
Это было нормально для людей – так скидывать напряжение и страх.  
Однако замечание доктора было не лишено справедливости. Появиться в земном селении в звезднофлотской форме немыслимо. Был еще момент, о котором никто из них не подумал.  
Одежда – это половина их бед, земляне в 1830 отличались крайней расовой нетерпимостью, а из них троих только доктор мог не вызвать у местных жителей отрицательных эмоций своим внешним видом.  
– Послушайте, Спок, а вы уверены, что мы попали в нужное место? Может быть, Джим находится на другой половине континента? – спросил МакКой.  
– Такое может быть, – отозвался Спок, – но маловероятно. Логично предположить, что водоворот времени направил нас примерно в ту часть земного шара, куда до этого переместил капитана Кирка и Беквита. Наша задача найти их…  
– Но…  
– Если у вас есть дельные идеи, я слушаю.  
МакКой открыл было рот, чтобы высказать замечательную идею по перемещению отдельно взятого вулканца к…  
– Стойте! – воскликнула Ухура. – У капитана Кирка должен быть коммуникатор! Его фазер мы нашли на планете Хранителя Вечности, но коммуникатора не было! И если он здесь, то можно…  
– Молодец, девочка, – похвалил ее МакКой.  
Лицо Спока тронула улыбка.  
– Ниота, – сказал он. – Это первое, что я проверил. Сигнала нет. Это означает три вещи. Либо у капитана нет коммуникатора, а мы на планете Хранителя провели поиск недостаточно тщательно, либо коммуникатор поврежден, либо… – он остановился, предоставляя возможность высказаться землянам.  
– Либо он еще не прибыл сюда, – сказал МакКой.  
– И все, что нам нужно – это ждать его сигнала, – сказала Ухура, возвращая вулканцу улыбку с видом прилежной ученицы. – А для этого…  
– Для этого мы должны замаскироваться под местных жителей, – ответил Спок.  
Именно об этом МакКой и сказал с самого начала!  
Доктор принялся с высоты холма разглядывать равнину, как будто надеялся обнаружить где-нибудь магазин с местной одеждой.  
Магазина не было, денег, впрочем, тоже.  
Великие равнины… 1830 год. Ну ладно, если напялить на Спока шляпу, закрывающую уши и брови, то он может сойти за местного, если сильно не приглядываться, но красавица с шоколадной кожей будет здесь выглядеть неуместно…  
– А это что, вон там? – спросила Ухура, показывая рукой на северо-запад.  
МакКой напряг зрение. Удивительная чистота воздуха, планета еще не знает, что такое глобальное промышленное загрязнение, хотя в XXIII веке главные экологические беды Земли и были решены, МакКой повидал много иных миров, где природа была основательно загажена двуногими гуманоидами.  
Он прищурился. Нет, его глаза были не настолько зоркими.  
– Спок?  
Сначала вулканец просто смотрел, потом склонился к трикодеру. МакКой заглянул в прибор через его плечо.  
На экране были видны три повозки, с пустыми оглоблями. Одна них накрыта полотняным тентом. Ни людей, ни лошадей не наблюдалось.  
Спок подкрутил настройку.  
Повозки без тентов испытали на себе действие огня. Последнее, что различил МакКой, прежде чем Спок выключил прибор – стрелу, вонзившуюся в деревянное колесо. Это означало, что со временем они не ошиблись.  
– Надо идти туда, – сказал МакКой. – Километров восемь, как я погляжу.  
– Учитывая высоту холма, где мы стоим – шесть с половиной, – поправил его Спок. – Да, вы правы, возможно, там мы найдем что-нибудь из одежды.

 

МакКой старался не думать о том, что ждет их впереди. Надеялся только, что им не придется раздевать разложившиеся трупы, чтобы обеспечить себе одежду. Одновременно он пытался припомнить, что он знал о временах первых белых поселенцев. Все, что помнилось, оптимизма не внушало. Людей гнала вперед нищета, и все что их ждало – тяжкий труд, короткая жизнь, полная лишений и опасностей. И надежда, что если не они, то их дети будут сыты и свободны.  
«Надо признать, что флотская форма для мужчин достаточно удобна», – решил доктор. Ткань рубашек и брюк хорошо защищала от солнца, идти было не жарко, обувь мягко пружинила под ногами. Шесть километров это пустяки. Голову бы еще прикрыть, но было не настолько жарко, чтобы всерьез опасаться теплового удара. Он немного беспокоился об Ухуре – она шла впереди него, и доктор, в который раз оглядывая весьма привлекательные ноги, думал о том, что короткое платьице девушки не дает должной защиты.  
«Красиво, но непрактично», – решил он.  
Доктору ужасно хотелось спросить Спока – верит ли он, что им удастся найти Джима и исправить то, что случилось, но он понимал, что хочет услышать не правдивый ответ, а лишь то, что кто-то скажет – да, все будет хорошо. Но будет ли? Оставалось утешаться надеждой.

 

Ветер донес до них запах гари, смешанный с запахом гниения. Спок и МакКой переглянулись. Они одновременно посмотрели на Ниоту, но девушка поняла их желание оградить ее от подобного зрелища и упрямо выдвинула вперед подбородок.  
– Я в порядке, – твердо ответила она. – Я иду с вами. Я видела убитых.  
Доктор отвел глаза. Есть большая разница между убитым человеком и трупом, пролежавшим на солнце несколько дней.  
Они замедлили шаги, проверяя местность трикодером, не желая нарваться на засаду.  
При их приближении в воздух взлетела стая больших черных птиц.  
Не от обеда ли они их оторвали?  
В сгоревших фургонах поживиться было нечем.  
В третьем нашлось кое-что, хотя он и был разграблен. Сундуки валялись вокруг с вываленным из них домашним скарбом и одеялами. Хозяева добра лежали тут же – три женщины и двое мужчин. У всех пятерых были сняты скальпы, а в телах торчали стрелы.  
Лошадей не было, оглобли торчали в небеса, а ведь эти неуклюжие фургоны с деревянными колесами тащил вперед конный транспорт.  
– Вы поищите в фургоне одежду, Ниота, – сказал МакКой.  
– Я уже смотрела, там только детские вещи.  
– Индейцы обычно не убивали детей, а забирали их себе, – ответил доктор.  
– Думаете, это сделали индейцы? – спросила Ухура МакКоя.  
Леонард выдернул стрелу из колеса.  
– Ответ на поверхности… Хотя я читал, что белые поселенцы грабили друг друга с неменьшим энтузиазмом. Так что мы вряд ли узнаем, что тут произошло.  
– Но скальпы? – сказала Ухура, с жалостью и брезгливостью оглядывая мертвые тела.  
– Да, это тоже аргумент, – сказал Спок, – хотя исследования говорят о том, что белые переселенцы занимались тем же самым.  
– Да, но не своих же… – пробормотал МакКой.  
– Неужели они не отстреливались? – спросила девушка.  
– Сопротивление их не спасло, – ответил МакКой. – А нападавшие унесли тела своих погибших. Да, я думаю, это и впрямь были местные индейцы. Белые бандиты не стали бы утруждать себя похоронами.  
Ниота взглянула на Спока, но тот больше ничего не сказал. Вулканец напряженно смотрел на погибших людей.  
– Нам нужна одежда, – сказал МакКой. – И мы не можем войти в город, воняя как зомби. Придется все стирать и проветривать. Ниота, возьмите вон то ведро, – он указал на болтающуюся позади повозки единственную оставшуюся целой железную вещь, – соберите, что сможете. Может быть, мыло… хотя нет, откуда… Тогда хотя бы золу из тех фургонов. Надо будет постирать одежду, когда мы ее…  
Ухура кивнула. Спорить она не стала. Запах и так стоял отвратительный, и если придется ворочать трупы, которые… брр.  
Девушка чувствовала, что переоценила свои силы.  
Работенка была та еще.  
Снять одежду с мертвого человека не такое уж и сложное дело, они были убиты не больше, чем сутки назад, и процесс разложения еще не превратил тела в бесформенную массу, кое-где только подтекала кожа. При должной осторожности… хотя запах крайне неприятный. Спок не совсем понимал, почему это действие вызывало у землянина такое отвращение, которое тот старательно прятал за профессиональным безразличием.  
МакКой уговаривал сам себя, что, в общем-то, ничего такого тут нет, видал он вещи и похуже. Спок помогал ему с невозмутимым лицом, но доктор видел, как подрагивают крылья его носа.  
– Я думаю, одной юбки будет достаточно, – сказал Спок, когда они сняли с женского трупа верхнюю юбку.  
– Господи, как эти несчастные не зажариваются живьем, – пробормотал доктор. Из мужской одежды они взяли только рубашки и жилеты, решив оставить собственные брюки.  
– Я нашла шляпу, – Ухура подошла к мужчинам.  
МакКой взглянул на ее посеревшее лицо.  
– Неси одеяло, завернем все.  
Девушка отступила в сторону, спрашивая себя – сможет ли она надеть на себя это… и понимала, что если они хотят закончить миссию, другого выхода нет.

МакКой увязал тючок с одеждой, вскинул себе на плечо. Не тяжело. Так, теперь нужно найти воду.  
Ухура стояла рядом с первым офицером, спрятав лицо у него на груди. Вулканец осторожно гладил ее по спине, успокаивая и что-то тихо говоря.  
МакКой скользнул по ним взглядом. Удивительно, но лицо у вулканца было все таким же отстраненным.

14.  
К тому моменту, как постиранная одежда высохла и обрела пристойный вид, солнце почти скрылось. Было удивительно тепло, земля щедро отдавала накопленный за долгий день жар. Костер разжигать они не рискнули. МакКой растянул на земле прихваченные одеяла и устроился на одном. Второе пустовало, и он похлопал рукой, приглашая Ухуру.  
Ты покачала головой и подошла к Споку.  
– Ниота, для тебя самое правильное будет использовать имеющееся время для отдыха.  
– Я предпочитаю побыть с тобой, – возразила девушка.  
– Ты и доктор МакКой голодны и устали. Нелогично…  
Ниота прервала его, пытаясь поцеловать.  
Спок отстранился.  
– Пожалуйста, Ниота, не сейчас.  
Ухура подозрительно покосилась на одеяло. Не время привередничать, но сна ни в одном глазу, она с радостью посидела бы вместе со Споком, поделилась своими мыслями и опасениями, и может быть, он в ответ тоже сказал бы, о чем думает и что его тревожит. Но она видела, что вулканец хочет побыть один. Она понимала такую его потребность и принимала ее. Ничего другого ей не оставалось.  
– Постарайтесь заснуть, – сказал землянам Спок. – Я посторожу.  
Он не стал уточнять, что если на них нападут те, кто убил колонистов, то толку от его сторожбы будет мало, но так принято. Кто-то спит, кто-то охраняет.  
– Здесь есть дикие звери? – спросил МакКой.  
– По данным трикодера в округе никого нет. Спите спокойно, – отозвался Спок.  
Ночь вступала в свои права, стало прохладней.  
Ухура улеглась на одеяло. Глаза девушки обратились к сверкающей россыпи звезд. Вон там Капелла, Вега… Она вспоминала места, где побывала, виденные косматые шары ревущей энергии, которые здесь, на дне атмосферы Земли, казались безобидными искорками.  
– Красиво, – сказал МакКой.  
Он лежал на спине и тоже смотрел в звездное небо.  
– Совершенно не хочу спать, – ответила Ниота. – Времени – десять часов!  
– Делать-то все равно нечего, Спок верно говорит, – отозвался МакКой и зевнул.  
– Как вы думаете, кто изменил историю, – вдруг спросила девушка и села. – Кирк или Беквит?  
МакКой перевернулся на бок, взглянул на Ниоту.  
– Ты его не слишком любишь, да? – спросил он.  
– Кого?  
– Капитана. Ты сейчас сказала это так, будто уже знаешь ответ. Знаешь, кто тому виной.  
Ниота подняла руки к волосам, распустила узел на затылке.  
Леонард любовался ее точеной фигуркой. «Ничего такого, чисто платонический интерес, – отметил он про себя. – Девушка прекрасна, как произведение искусства».  
– Ты к нему несправедлива, нет его вины в том, что случилось…  
– Ха! – сказала Ниота. – Вы имеете в виду кордразин? В этом – нет, но если где-то что-то случится – можно не сомневаться: Джим будет в самом центре.  
Это раздражало.  
Она и сама любила бывать в центре внимания. Нет, не так. Не раздражало… утомляло, наверное… С каких-то пор. С тех самых, когда Спок первый раз коснулся ее разума, подарив спокойствие, уравновешенность, мудрость. И понимание того, что внутренний комфорт намного важнее всего прочего.  
– Я понятия не имею, кто и что тут сделал, – сказал МакКой, – но я точно знаю, что если бы у Джима был выбор, он никогда бы не совершил ничего такого, что могло бы навредить нам или кому-то еще…  
– Я знаю. Это я знаю.  
Это знали все.  
Когда адмирал Маркус отдал приказ расстрелять «Энтерпрайз», когда казалось, что все кончено, несмотря на безумный страх, который не смогла побороть даже ладонь Спока, сжавшая ее пальцы, она видела, как побелело лицо капитана, и слышала то, как он прошептал: «Простите меня».  
За ошибку, за то, что поверил тому, кому не стоило, за то, что погубил вас всех...  
И она знала, что он, не задумываясь, отдал свою жизнь в обмен на все их жизни…  
Ниота вздохнула.  
Потом улеглась на одеяло, накинув на себя один край.  
– Да, доктор, – сказала она. – Я понимаю. Наверняка все это просто случайность.

 

Серп луны залил прерию мертвенным белым светом. Люди задремали, и это было очень хорошо, это давало, наконец-то, возможность поразмыслить о том, о чем давно хотелось. Тема была слишком глобальной, чтобы возвращаться к ней урывками, между ответами на бесчисленные вопросы и отвлечениями на насущные нужды.  
Спок гнал от себя все те мысли, что настойчиво стучались в его сознание с того самого мига, как он понял, что мир изменился. Он легко вошел в медитативный цикл, приводя эмоции в порядок, отсекая все лишнее и несущественное. Да, ситуация далека от идеала, прогноз на благоприятный исход сомнителен, но есть еще один момент, который его спутники земляне не оценили должным образом, ни там, на планете Хранителя Вечности, ни, тем более, здесь.  
Вулкан не виден с Земли, но Спок знал, где он, легко ориентируясь в бесчисленных звездах. Все его мысли были направлены на родную планету. Не знающую еще, что через четыреста тридцать лет ничего и никого не останется, за исключением горстки его соплеменников с минимальными шансами на возрождение великой расы.  
Он думал о том, что поколение, которое живет сейчас – последнее, кто имеет возможность прожить полноценную жизнь, создать семью, воспитать детей и дождаться внуков, но у еще не рожденных этих самых детей и тем более внуков – нет будущего.  
Как такое случилось? Почему в этом варианте развития истории Вулкан жив? Тысячи линий вероятностей, возможностей, дорог, заканчивающихся тупиком, либо, напротив, разветвляющихся на еще более тонкие и запутанные тропы, мелькали в его голове.  
Нерон уничтожил Вулкан.  
Что должно пойти по-другому, чтобы этого не случилось?  
Если бы была возможность… Может быть, она и есть? Найти самого Нерона, или его родителей, или родителей его родителей, уничтожить весь их род, чтобы спасти свой!  
Возможно ли это?  
Если… нет, когда они найдут капитана Кирка, выяснят, что случилось и вернутся назад… возможно ли попросить Хранителя отправить его в мир Нерона, чтобы он мог сделать то, что должен? Не должен, но может? Не это ли его шанс на спасение своего мира, к гибели которого причастен он сам? Пусть не он лично, но тот, другой Спок, из параллельной реальности.  
Что скажет на это Джим?  
Если такая возможность существует, Спок был уверен, что капитан поддержит его.  
Звуки ночи ворвались в сознание вулканца. Степь шумела под порывами ветра, жила своей жизнью.  
Спок встал, прерывая медитацию.  
Была еще одна возможность сохранения его планеты. Вероятность, которую он гнал от себя. О которой он стыдился даже думать, но не мог не признать права на ее существование.  
Вулкан может остаться в этом варианте развития Вселенной. Другой, быть может, в чем-то лучше, в чем-то хуже – но живой. Наследие предков, вся сумма накопленных знаний, все, чем был Вулкан, прежде чем кануть в небытие.  
Все, что нужно для этого – потерпеть неудачу здесь, в поисках Джеймса Кирка. Или второго участника изменения истории – Теодора Беквита.  
И Спок спрашивал себя – готов ли он на такую жертву?  
Жизнь его друга – лишь одна из миллиарда, если бы на кону стояла только она, ответ был бы очевиден. Но речь шла не только о Джиме… речь шла обо всех землянах, об их будущем.  
И ответа у вулканца не было.

 

15.  
– Эй, эй? Ты что это? Джим?  
Эдит бросила поводья Джесу, обежала фургон.  
– Ну-ка вставай, ты чего?  
Кирк чувствовал, что девушка тормошит его, шлепает по щекам, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Когда у него закружилась голова и зашумело в ушах, он пытался удержаться на ногах, цепляясь за фургон, и прошел таким образом пару сотен метров, но слабость нарастала и нарастала, пока он не упал в траву.  
На лицо полилась вода, заставив его все же открыть глаза.  
– Извини, – прошептал он. – Я… что-то мне нехорошо.  
– Я не смогу тебя поднять. Давай, давай, вставай! Забирайся в фургон.  
Безбожно наваливаясь на плечо девушки, Кирк смог приподняться. Схватился рукой за порожек. Перевалился на пол.  
Она заскочила внутрь, подхватила под руки, потянула на себя. Кирк пытался помочь ей, отталкиваясь ногами и обливаясь потом.  
«Да что со мной?», – в который раз подумал он. Была одна тайная мысль, вызывавшая у него трусливенький страх – может быть, то лечение, что изобрел Боунз, имело силу лишь на время? И это время закончилось?  
Но… его же проверяли, лучшие врачи Федерации, хотя куда им тягаться с корабельным доктором «Энтерпрайза» (это Боунз так сказал), ага, так вот, проверяли и признали полностью здоровым. Он и чувствовал себя отлично. Даже не вспоминал… если только во снах… он оставался наедине с болью, отделенный от всех невидимой преградой, и что бы он ни делал, он ничего не мог изменить, не мог ее разрушить, вырваться из ловушки, а только скользил и скользил онемевшими пальцами по стеклу.

 

Эдит растерянно смотрела на своего нового знакомого. Он бормотал что-то бессвязное – о каком-то хане и фотонных торпедах, ругался, отталкивал ее руки, сгорая от жара. А ведь удар по голове никогда не вызывает такой реакции. Джим говорил что-то об отравлении, но никакой рвоты или тому подобных симптомов не было.  
Еще он говорил об ударе ножом.  
Девушка нерешительно присела рядом, коснулась рубашки из очень мягкой ткани, такого кричащего золотого цвета. Морские офицеры всегда любили принарядиться, но эта одежда никак не походила на форму, хотя и разительно отличалась от всего того, что она видела раньше. Под рубашкой оказалась еще одна, черная, тянущаяся ткань которой плотно прилегала к телу.  
Нет, тут ничего такого – порез длинный, и даже глубокий, разумеется, воспален, но ничего, ужасного, да и крови он потерял немного. На верхней рубашке и следов-то почти нет, так, порвана в паре мест.  
Это значит…  
Лжец!  
Он наверняка болен чем-то заразным, и теперь и она, и Джес в большой опасности!  
Она покатала в пальцах ткань желтой форменки. Ей хотелось верить этому человеку.  
Было ли страшно?  
Нет… после того, что она видела два дня назад, страшным уже не могло быть ничто.  
Скорее странным.  
Надо ехать домой. Вильям разберется, что с ним такое приключилось, если захочет.  
Она прикусила губу. Брат не одобрял многого из того, что она делала. А теперь, когда погиб отец… все стало еще сложнее.

Дальнейшее Джим осознавал урывками. То ощущал под головой твердый настил фургона, то прикосновение влажной ткани к лицу, то видел испуганные глаза мальчика. Он должен был сказать ему, что с ним все будет в порядке, но слова не шли с языка, вместо этого у него начало сводить руки и ноги, а когда приступ прошел, сил говорить не было совсем.

– Вил!  
Эдит спрыгнула на землю, кинув поводья Джесу.  
Дремавший мальчик встрепенулся, завертел головой.  
Уже смеркалось, когда они доехали до места. Брат вышел встречать их, долговязый, немного нескладный. Ветер растрепал его темные волосы, в которых уже проглядывали седые пряди.  
– Где отец? – спросил он, прижав сестру к себе широкими крепкими ладонями. – До меня дошли слухи…  
Эдит оглянулась на сына.  
– Слухи верны, – сказала он тихо. – Папы нет больше.  
Вильям взялся за поводья, заводя Фиалку во двор. Джес крутился рядом, пытаясь помочь распрячь лошадь.  
Вильям взял племянника на руки, осмотрел, проверяя, цел ли он, потом поставил на землю и подтолкнул к дому.  
– Иди внутрь. Там на столе есть молоко и хлеб. Можешь поесть.  
Джес неуверенно взглянул на мать, потом на фургон.  
– Иди, иди, – подтвердила Эдит слова брата. – Надо слушаться дядю.

Она помолчала немного, потом добавила, когда мальчик скрылся в дверях:  
– Не хочу, чтобы Джес слышал.  
Казалось, что если не говорить о том, что произошло, то, возможно, ничего этого и не было.  
– Он точно погиб? – спросил Вильям.  
Нет, лучше все же сказать сразу.  
– Да, – кивнула Эдит. – Мы остановились на ночь, я отошла постирать и помыться – далеко, вниз по реке. Увидела дым, выбралась на берег, вернулась, но все уже было кончено. Команчи перестреляли всех. Подожгли фургоны – знаешь, у них такие стрелы с огнем. Я думала, что и Джес погиб. А он нет, успел спрятаться, там была небольшая пещерка на берегу, почти нора, только ребенок бы и влез. Может быть, отец его туда сунул… Не знаю… Он видел, как их убили, как сняли скальпы, как уволокли всех женщин и трех малышей О`Коннер… И почти весь товар забрали.  
– Господи… Зачем им дети…  
– Они их воспитывают на свой манер, все так говорят, – сказала Эдит. – Перевертыши.  
Она не стала рассказывать, как бродила по разоренной стоянке, переворачивая тела, молясь то ли о том, чтобы найти сына здесь, то ли о том, чтобы его взяли с собой дикари.  
– Жаль старика. Плачешь? Ну да, правильно… похоронили?  
– Нет, – отозвалась Эдит глухо… – нет, я… кони разбежались, тех, кто посильнее, индейцы тоже забрали, а Фиалку я нашла, на старушку никто не польстился, вернулась… Я сидела на берегу, плакала, а тут Джес выбрался из норы, стоит и смотрит на меня. И молчит. Молчит… не говорит ничего. Я и так, и эдак… не знаю. Что смогли, то собрали в фургон и поехали поскорей прочь… вниз по реке. Как совсем стемнело, остановились, ни костра, ничего такого не стали жечь. Страшно… а утром поехали дальше. Встретили отряд из Грейтауна, они искали Черного Беркута, сказали, что это его работа, обещали похоронить. Мы съездим потом, узнаем, что и как… Но я не могла… прости…  
Вильям привлек сестру к себе, чмокнул неловко в висок.  
– Иди в дом, там есть каша, поедим немного… завтра разберем груз…  
Эдит вздохнула.  
– Там мало что осталось. И это еще не все… кое-что случилось… На следующее утро я нашла у реки одного человека… 

Эдит тихо приоткрыла дверь в комнату, где лежал ее новый знакомый, поставила свечу на стол.  
Молодому человеку было лучше. Она коснулась тыльной стороной ладони его щеки. Жар больше не мучил его, похоже, он просто спал.  
Она провела рукой по коротко остриженным волосам, отмечая, что стрижка была необычной, волосы не просто коротко обрезаны, так, как никто не обрезает, а имели разную длину, самые короткие были на висках и затылке, выше – заметно длиннее, а на лоб так и вовсе свешивалась пара мокрых прядей.  
Он лежал на спине, закинув одну руку за голову, Эдит видела, что поза неудобная, рука может затечь. Она переместила руку Джима вдоль тела. Пальцы ее прошлись по обнаженной коже. Эдит положила свою ладонь на его, переплела пальцы и тихонько их сжала.  
Густые ресницы молодого человека дрогнули, но глаз он не открыл.  
– Спи, спи, – тихо сказала она.  
Эдит отпустила его руку, боясь разбудить, накрыла одеялом.  
Вил был прав…  
Вчера, когда она рассказала брату о найденном человеке, Вильям нахмурился, и Эдит торопливо заговорила:  
– Он сказал, что он капитан корабля, и на вид вполне приличный… не думай, ничего такого, не бросать же его было…  
Вильям подошел к фургону, заглянул в него, потом забрался внутрь, присвистнул.  
– Вот так птичку ты поймала…  
Эдит подошла следом.  
– Его кто-то ударил по голове, он сказал, что ничего не помнит…  
– Он сказал тебе, что капитан корабля? И ты поверила?  
– Да, а что?  
– Ты посмотри на его руки… Ха… ты видела, какие грабки у моряков? Это сынок какого-нибудь лордика, в поисках приключений… от таких одни проблемы. Насмотрелся я уже… Держись от него подальше, сестричка.

 

Подальше держаться ей никак не хотелось, напротив, хотелось узнать, кто он и откуда. Почему ее не оставляло ощущение, что этот человек чужак? Не враждебный чужак, а… Эдит потрясла головой. Глупость какая. Насчет проблем… нет, не может быть, чтобы брат был прав. Ведь она говорила с Джимом, пусть недолго, но видела, с каким сочувствием он смотрел на ее Джеса, и уважительно говорил с ней, нет, не чувствовалось, что от него могут быть какие-то хлопоты. А своим чувствам Эдит доверяла больше, чем мнению окружающих.  
Он казался ей редкой тропической птицей, случайно залетевшей в мир снега и вьюг, где выжить очень трудно, если не невозможно.  
Эдит улыбнулась пришедшей в голову ассоциации. Надо будет запомнить это ощущение – прикосновение к чему-то такому, что не принадлежит твоему миру.

16.  
Два человека и один вулканец шли по главной улице Грейтауна. Деревянные дома лепились друг к другу, на балконах сушились тряпки, в пыли играли дети, кучи навоза на земле наполняли воздух деревенским амбре. Улица вывела их к центральной площади, с церковью и колодцем.  
Самые важные сооружения поселения. Парочка магазинов, деревянные навесы, коновязь, склады, возле которых суетился народ, разгружая и нагружая подводы.  
– Сюда, – сказал МакКой, шедший впереди. – Ухура, держитесь поскромнее.  
Он слышал, как фыркнула девушка. МакКой ее понимал: мало того, что ей досталась самая неудобная одежда – какие-то пуговички, завязочки, крючки в самых неподходящих местах, – вдобавок, по разработанной ими легенде, именно МакКою она и принадлежала. По крайней мере, такое положение дел выглядело бы естественнее, чем свободная чернокожая девушка в сопровождении двух белых мужчин, один из которых был, прямо скажем, не самым лучшим образцом европейской расы.  
Уши и брови вулканца они скрыли под повязкой, придававшей Споку вид пирата, получившего увольнительную и принарядившегося по такому случаю. Была мысль замаскировать первого офицера под индейца, но, обсудив варианты, пришли к выводу, что понижать социальный статус группы наличием в ней еще и представителя аборигенов крайне неразумно.  
Они миновали деревянные воротца и вошли в выбранное МакКоем здание. Бар, столовая, салун и центр общественной жизни по совместительству.  
Довольно-таки пустой.  
Хозяин за стойкой протирал стаканы, четверо посетителей в углу обедали. Еще двое играли в карты, прихлебывая из стаканов бесцветную жидкость.  
МакКой сам бы не отказался глотнуть чего покрепче, нервы были на пределе.  
Леонард постарался придать своей походке максимально развязный вид, подошел к стойке и, привалившись к ней, поманил хозяина пальцем.  
– Слушай, друг, – сказал он и достал из кармана золотые серьги с замысловатым узором (пожертвование на общее дело Ниоты) – не скажешь, кто в вашем славном городке даст за них хорошую цену?  
Хозяин кинул оценивающий взгляд на новых клиентов.  
– Зависит от того, откуда ты их взял. Говорят, на днях команчи грабанули пару фургонов, но мы-то знаем, что такими делами промышляют не только краснокожие дьяволы.  
МакКой никак не предполагал, что с него потребуют доказательства правомерности владения собственностью.  
– Этого человека не интересует сделка, – сказал Спок, обращаясь к МакКою.  
– Да, ты прав, – ответил доктор. – Наверное, у него просто нет денег, или он не может отличить хороший товар от дерьма.  
– Сам ты дерьмо, – пробурчал хозяин, – думаешь, умный? У тебя, я вижу, денег нет, вот и ищешь, где сшибить пару долларов. Только мне твое золото на хрен не нужно. И в долг я не наливаю. Хочешь найти покупателя – подожди, вот вернется рыжий Рич, может, и сбагришь ему побрякушки.  
– Дело говоришь, – сказал МакКой и пожевал губами. – Ну, тут и подождем твоего Рича. Кстати, когда он будет и откуда вернется? Мы, как видишь, люди новые…  
– Оно и видно, – сказал хозяин. – Иначе бы не притащили сюда свою девку. Можете остаться, если хотите, но только вы двое, а ты, черномазая, пошла вон отсюда!  
МакКой порадовался, что за сутки пребывания в этом гостеприимном краю его щеки опалило солнце, иначе краска, бросившаяся ему в лицо, выдала бы их с головой.  
– Да, надо уважить местные традиции, – сказал Спок. – Пойдем, Ниота, мы подождем на улице.  
Вулканец направился к выходу, девушка за ним.  
МакКой мысленно выругался. Что он тут будет делать один? И что они будут делать снаружи?  
Хозяин посмотрел вслед ушедшей парочке.  
– Красивая сучка, – сказал он. – Доверяешь другу?  
– Всецело, – отозвался МакКой.  
Хозяин салуна взял стакан, плеснул в него немного резко пахнущей жидкости, подтолкнул МакКою.  
– Ты прав, приятель, у меня нет денег, – сказал доктор.  
– Угощаю, – отозвался хозяин. – Чем промышляешь?  
– Да так… – МакКой попробовал напиток на вкус. Мда. Вкуса как такового не было, вот привкус сивушных масел – вполне… Снаружи послышался топот, крики, дверь распахнулась, и в помещение ввалилось несколько человек. Первым шел мужчина высокого роста, с кустистой огненной бородой, за ним еще трое внесли на руках полного рыжего типа с белым, потным лицом. Они сгрузили его на стул, и МакКой услышал стон.  
– Марли, – рявкнул рыжебородый бармену, – отправь своего мальчишку за Купером, видишь, нашего Джо подстрелили.  
– Рич, – бармен развел руками, – Купер же того… три дня назад.  
– Твою мать… давно меня тут не было. Ни хрена себе, – Рич засмеялся. – Вы схоронили дока… Вот гадство…  
МакКой кашлянул.  
– Если хотите, могу взглянуть на вашего друга, – сказал он.  
Рич окинул Леонарда тяжелым взглядом.  
– Доктор?  
Вместо ответа МакКой подошел к раненому.  
– Положите его на стол, посмотрим, что там.  
– Интересный ты доктор, а где твоя сумка? Чем ты собрался пулю вытаскивать? Зубами?  
Аптечка, трикодер и прочие их технологичные штучки были завернуты в одеяло и находились снаружи салуна.  
Сразу светиться МакКой не планировал.  
– Ну, видишь ли, – начал он объяснять Ричу положение дел, пока остальные сдвигали столы, укладывали на них Джо и раздевали его, – тут ты прав, вещей у меня с собой немного, но я постараюсь что-нибудь придумать… А где инструменты моего покойного коллеги?  
– Ща, док, я сбегаю! – вызвался самый молодой паренек.  
МакКой осмотрел раненого. В общем-то, ничего особенного. Действительно пулевое ранение, но, похоже, пуля была на излете и, войдя со стороны правого бока, чиркнула по ребрам и застряла под кожей живота, благо там было где застрять.  
– Тебе, однако, не помешает немного скинуть вес, – сказал МакКой, ощупывая жировые складки пострадавшего.  
– О! Я то же самое говорю! – пробасил Рич и с нежностью, которой никак нельзя было от него ожидать, потрепал раненого по щеке. – Это мой кузен, – пояснил он МакКою. – Вы уж постарайтесь, доктор, за мной не заржавеет. – Он побренчал в кармане монетами.  
– Ну что, док, сможешь его вылечить? – спросил еще один человек.  
– Да запросто, – сказал МакКой. – Мне нужен нож, только острый, пинцет, горячая вода и то, что вы тут хлебаете…  
– Это правильно! – сказал Рич, быстро проникшийся доверием к медицинским познаниям Леонарда. – Марли, тащи бутылку. Видишь, – он обернулся к Джо, который, услышав про предстоящую операцию и инструменты, внезапно лязгнул зубами и мелко затрясся, – все с тобой будет в порядке.  
Рич налил полный стакан мутного самогона и поднес к лицу раненого. – Пей, что доктор прописал, – сказал он, – и ни черта не почуешь. – Верно, док?  
– Э… я…  
МакКой предполагал употребить самогон как дезинфектант, а не как анестетик…  
– Ну не живьем же его резать, – рассудительно сказал Рич.  
– Подождите тут, у меня есть кое-что получше… – начал было МакКой.  
– Вот! Я принес! – в салун влетел подросток. В руках у него был ящик, который он и бухнул на стол. Внутри что-то звякнуло. Джо, услышав звук, заскулил.  
МакКой открыл крышку и присвистнул.  
– Неплохо, – сказал он, с большим интересом разглядывая содержимое. В деревянном футляре, снаружи обтянутом кожей, а внутри красным бархатом, было две полки. На верхней инструменты для трепанации черепа, скальпели, пилы, пинцеты, ножи, зонды, иглы для зашивания ран. На нижней полке – инструменты для ампутации конечностей: пилы, ножи, костные щипцы.  
Нашлась и пара пинцетов, один обычный, второй с буравчиком на конце.  
МакКой сглотнул, представив муки несчастного пациента, у которого этой штукой извлекают пулю, глубоко застрявшую в теле. Ведь сначала нужно ввинтить буравчик в свинец и лишь затем извлечь.  
Джо уже не скулил – он попытался сбежать с места операции, однако парочка его товарищей навалились на несчастного, держа его за руки и за ноги.  
– Вот горячая вода, док.  
Бармен принес медный тазик и два ковша.  
Леонард заколебался.  
В его аптечке была неплохая подборка анальгетиков, но использовать гипоспрей на виду всей честной компании было неправильно. Если только растворить в виски капсулу альфакаина...  
– Док!!! Давай скорее! Он отрубился!  
Пациент потерял сознания от страха.  
Глупо было мешкать, тем более, что операция-то пустяковая.  
МакКой помыл руки и приступил к делу.

– Ты расстроена, Ниота? – Спок с беспокойством посмотрел на притихшую девушку. Она нервно сжимала и разжимала руки.  
– Все нормально.  
– Нелогично давать неверную информацию о своем состоянии, – сказал Спок.  
– Я не расстроена! – сказала девушка. – Я в бешенстве!  
– Согласен, ситуация двусмысленная. Но мы предвидели это. Не нужно так эмоционально реагировать.  
В этот момент толпа всадников подвалила к салуну.  
Спок напрягся – потенциально был возможен конфликт. Но приехавшим не было до них никакого дела.  
– Что там происходит? – спросила Ухура, забывая об обиде.  
Молодой человек выбежал из салуна и со всей прыти понесся по улице. Вскоре он прибежал обратно, неся в руках деревянный чемоданчик.  
– Иди, посмотри, не нужна ли доктору помощь, – сказала девушка.  
Споку самому хотелось это сделать. Он не был уверен в способности Леонарда МакКоя рассуждать здраво в критической ситуации. Но оставить Ухуру одну на улице ему представлялось тоже неверным.  
– Иди, посмотри, – настаивала девушка. – Ничего со мной не сделается, – глаза ее гневно вспыхнули. – Пусть только кто сунется!  
Спок вернулся спустя пару минут.  
– Все под контролем, – сообщил он.

 

Операция закончилась через три минуты сорок секунд после того, как началась. Рыжий Рич пребывал в восторге от умелых действий хирурга и все порывался обнять МакКоя и непременно выпить с ним вместе. Раненый пришел в себя, осторожно ощупал забинтованный живот и присоединился к празднованию.  
– Слушай, док, ты надолго к нам? – спросил Рич спустя пару стаканчиков. – Кстати, – он икнул, – ты зубы драть умеешь?  
– Ну… – протянул МакКой… – если нужно…  
– Блеск! – Рич хлопнул доктора по плечу. – Видали, как нам свезло! Здесь давно не было приличного коновала! Ты приехал в нужное место, поверь…  
– Собственно, – сказал МакКой, – я тут по делу… но можно и пожить недельку… Не откажусь немного заработать.  
– А что за дело?  
– Да мы с приятелем ищем двух наших друзей, – сказал МакКой. Он немного расслабился. Похоже, Рич был важной шишкой, и его покровительство было очень кстати.  
– Кто такие? – спросил Рич, временно трезвея.  
– Один молодой парень, светлый, коротко стриженые волосы, глаза голубые, второй лет сорока, темноволосой и худой. Возможно, они были одеты в яркую одежду – желтые и красные рубашки…  
На лице Рича отразился сложный мыслительный процесс.  
– Нет, – покачал он головой. – Ничего такого. Никаких таких попугаев я здесь не видел. Здесь вообще новых давно не было.  
– На улице ошивается тип с негритянкой! – сказал мальчишка, бегавший за медицинскими инструментами.  
– Нет, это не они, – сказал МакКой. – Это мои друзья, то есть я хочу сказать… мой друг Спок, а девушка… она тоже моя.  
Рич пожевал губами.  
– Не было никого такого… Но я поспрошаю… мы неделю провели в седлах, искали следы Черного Беркута. Его папаша сдох в прошлом месяце, и этот краснокожий сейчас пытается завоевать себе что-то вроде репутации.  
– Да, а для этого режет людей почем зря, – сказал один из мужчин. – Да вот позавчера в ночь они сожгли фургоны и убили торговцев, что ехали в город на границе…  
– С тех пор, как вышел закон о переселении, они как с ума посходили.  
– Что за город? – спросил МакКой.  
– Да у него и названия-то нет. Это скорее форт, чем город. Ну, так и зовем – Город на границе.  
Настроение присутствующих изменилось. Лица затвердели.  
– Понятно, – сказал МакКой. – А где можно остановиться в вашей деревне?  
– Какая деревня? – возмутился Рич. – У нас самый настоящий город, можешь поверить. Церковь видел? То-то, не чета каким-то там… Три магазина, – продолжал хвастать Рич, – один мой, второй вон его, – рыжебородый кивнул на брата. – Семь складов, а в двадцати милях отсюда будет железнодорожная станция. Так что насчет деревни…  
– Не хотел никого обидеть, – сказал МакКой извиняющимся тоном. – А гостиница или что-то в этом роде есть?  
– О, да это не вопрос! Ты можешь пожить у Купера. Это тоже мой дом, – сказал Рич, – но он снимал у меня две комнаты. Тебе же хватит двух? Если нет…  
– Хватит, – сказал МакКой. – Более чем.

17.  
Было ощущение того, что он дома. Так же поскрипывали ступени лестницы, ветер бился в стекла, проверяя, выдержат ли они порыв. Те же неуловимые запахи дерева, пыли и земли. Да, запах земли – низкий, темный, с кислинкой, которого не учуешь на высоте пятидесятого этажа жилого дома, или на борту звездолета.  
Джим открыл глаза, и иллюзия развеялась.  
Он был не дома. Об этом кричало все – начиная от жесткой кровати, на которой он лежал. Деревянные брусья, из которых сложен дом, не закрыты функциональными стеновыми панелями, грубые доски пола, маленький прикроватный коврик на полу, одежда висит на крючках вдоль стен, увесистый сундук в углу, на столе подсвечник с оплывшей свечой.  
Голова была ясной, чувствовал он себя вполне прилично. Кирк сел, спустил ноги с кровати. Но прежде чем вставать, нужно было понять, что, все же, случилось. Он вспомнил, как нечаянно ввел кордразин сам себе, и что корабль попал во временные искривления. Логический вывод отсюда был один – он каким-то невообразимым способом провалился в это самое искривление, оказавшись в 1830 году. Это он четко помнил – Эдит сказала ему год перед тем, как ему стало хуже.  
Он один или весь корабль?  
Что с остальными? Может быть, здесь, в эту самую минуту, четыреста тридцать пять испуганных мужчин и женщин бьются в тисках временного парадокса, не в силах вернуться обратно? Как их найти? И можно ли? Где они? Или это все-таки коснулось его одного? Что было после того, как он взял в руки заряженный кордразином гипоспрей, Кирк не помнил. Кто ударил его ножом?  
Рука коснулась повязки на боку. Попутно он обнаружил, что одежды на нем нет, не считая плавок, и на запястье еще одна повязка.  
Кирк оттянул полотно, чтобы поглядеть, что с рукой. Небольшой порез, всего-навсего. Этого он тоже не помнил. Ничего не болело, и вполне можно было встать. К тому же давно возникло определенное желание, справить которое можно только…  
Он откинул одеяло.  
В этот момент дверь в комнату открылась, и на пороге появился мальчик. «Джес», – вспомнил Кирк. В одной руке у мальца был стакан, а в другой грязное помойное ведро.  
Мальчик протянул Джиму стакан – там оказался лимонный напиток, он пришелся очень кстати, Кирк втянул его в себя одним глотком.  
Вытер губы, а мальчик поставил ведро рядом с кроватью и показал на него пальцем.  
– Что? А… нет, не надо, – сказал Джим. – Я вполне могу сходить в туалет сам. Где моя одежда?  
Джес попятился от него к двери и ничего не ответил.  
– Не бойся, – сказал Джим, но мальчик выскочил из комнаты.  
Кирк встал. Прислушался к самочувствию. Что бы там ни говорил МакКой, Джим не болван, чтобы игнорировать болезненное состояние. Но оказалось, что дела не так уж плохи. Кросс на десять километров ему не осилить, но держаться на ногах он мог сносно. Голова не кружилось, руки перестали трястись, да все супер! Нет, ну надо же, 1830 год! Обалдеть! Вот это приключение!  
Он подошел к окну, выглянул на улицу.  
Окно выходило на задний двор дома.  
Там стоял фургон, отдельно от него переминалась с ноги на ногу привязанная лошадь. Хвост ее лениво хлестал по бокам, отгоняя мошкару.  
У навеса Джим увидел скамью, гору поленьев и еще не расколотых кругляшей. Эдит брала из большой кучи полено, ставила его на кругляш и ловко разбивала на более мелкие чурочки. Джес подбежал к матери, потянул ее за подол.  
Джим видел, как она что-то говорит ему, задает вопросы, пытаясь разговорить, но мальчик упрямо мотал головой и тянул ее в дом.  
«Сколько же ей было лет, когда она его родила? – подумал Джим. Семнадцать? Шестнадцать? Ничего себе…»  
Джим услышал шаги Эдит, обернулся и с запозданием смутился, неправильно было стоять тут полуголым.  
– Ты встал? Как себя чувствуешь?  
– Я в порядке. Слушай, а где моя одежда?  
– Сейчас принесу.  
Она вышла на пару минут, а Джес остался рассматривать гостя любопытными глазами.  
– Вот, надень пока это, – она протянула ему штаны и белую рубашку с длинными рукавами. И то и другое размера на два больше, чем нужно. – Остальное я еще стираю.  
– Ага, спасибо, – сказал Джим.  
С рубашкой все было ясно, вот вырез, вот рукава, если их подогнуть – нормальная одежда, а вот молнии на штанах не было, лишь какие-то завязки и пуговица, и, чтобы все это не свалилось вниз, нужно использовать подтяжки.  
– Сапоги у порога, и, Джес, покажи гостю, где отхожее место, – сказала Эдит. – Если ты можешь ходить. Ты точно в порядке?  
– Да, да все нормально… Я очень благодарен тебе, что не бросила меня там, у реки.  
Девушка удивленно взглянула на него.  
– Серьезно, – повторил Джим. – Большое спасибо, Эдит Келлер.  
– Мы не знали, что с тобой делать, – сказала Эдит. – Мой брат, он не врач, хотя служил помощником хирурга на «Олимпии», пока плыл сюда, так вот, ни он, ни я не знали… Когда я приехала, тебе было совсем плохо, сильный жар и судороги… он отворил тебе кровь, и потом вроде стало лучше… Он всегда говорит, что хорошее кровопускание еще никому не повредило.  
– Э… спасибо, – еще раз сказал Джим. Вот откуда повязка у него на руке и слабость.  
Носки обнаружились в сапогах, и Джим их чуть не расцеловал, так славно было получить кусочек привычного быта в свое распоряжение, да и удобная обувь – вещь крайне важная.  
Джес крутился рядом, но все так же молча.  
Место действительно было отхожим, где-то за дровяным сараем стояла будка, внутри которой обнаружилась яма, прикрытая доской.  
Когда они вернулись, Джим с наслаждением умыл лицо и руки в примеченной бочке с дождевой водой. Он брызнул водой в лицо мальчику, тот захихикал и спрятал личико в ладонях.  
– Приятель, так я смотрю, ты натуральный симулянт, а? – спросил Джим, приседая около Джеса. – Почему ты не хочешь говорить? Но ты умеешь писать? А? Умеешь? Нет, не верю, ты еще маленький, чтобы уметь… Не маленький? Ишь ты, как головой мотаешь… Ну ладно, покажи тогда мне свои тетрадки или где ты там пишешь… Может быть, ты и рисовать умеешь?  
Мальчик схватил Джима за руку и потащил в дом. Когда они вошли, Джим сделал Эдит знак не мешать и проследовал за своим маленьким проводником на второй этаж.  
– Это твоя комната? Ух ты, а это чья лошадь? Твоя? А настоящая у тебя есть? Ну, показывай, что тут у тебя?  
В комнате места было немного. Треть занимала кровать, у окна стол и стул, на столе стопка белой бумаги, толстая кожаная папка, чернильница, книги. В углу комнаты игрушки: лошадиная голова на палочке, пять деревянных чурочек, скрепленных друг с другом. Джим поднял с пола самодельную игрушку. Ага, это был паровоз: на боках нарисованы оконца со шторками и силуэты дам и господ. Сцеплены вагоны были с помощью мелких гвоздочков и проволоки.  
Джес молча сунул ему в руки тетрадь.  
Джим открыл клеенчатую обложку.  
Обычная пропись, буквы, слоги, слова, цифры.  
М, Ме, Мери, овечка. У Мери есть овечка…  
Ничего нового для того, чтобы обучить человеческого ребенка грамоте, за 400 лет не изобрели.  
– Ага, – сказал Джим, пролистав тетрадь до конца, там предложения состояли уже из четырех-пяти слов, и приключения Мери с овечкой излагались уже связно. Оказывается, у овечки был голубой бантик, а в соседнем лесу жил злой волк.  
– Выходит, ты умеешь писать. Это хорошо.  
Он посадил мальчика себе на колени.  
Джес не сопротивлялся, напротив, прильнул доверчиво и даже вздохнул как-то счастливо, когда Джим погладил его по голове.  
– Слушай меня внимательно. Это очень важно, – сказал капитан «Энтерпрайза». – Ты же понимаешь, что такое важно?  
Джес кивнул.  
– Мы должны узнать, что с тобой случилось. Если это было что-то страшное…  
Джес спрятал лицо у него на груди. Джим услышал, как часто стучит сердечко малыша, но продолжил. Он помнил, как его заставляли говорить о том, что случилось, как он упирался, и как потом ужас, облеченный в слова, стал меньше, съежился до приемлемого размера, не исчез, такое не забывается, но, по крайней мере, с этим можно было жить дальше.  
– Да, я знаю, знаю, это было страшно, отвратительно, да? Но мы должны точно знать, что случилось, что ты видел, и кто там был… Понимаешь меня? Если ты не хочешь говорить, ты можешь написать… можешь? Ну, я знаю, что ты можешь… Ты же смелый парень, это сразу видно… Сможешь написать? Или нарисовать?  
Мальчик кивнул. Он слез с колен Джима, забрался с ногами на стул, взял лист бумаги и потянулся к чернильнице, что стояла на столе.  
Обмакнул перо и обернулся к Джиму.  
– Отлично! – подбодрил его капитан. – Давай, пиши: «Мы ехали в фургоне…»  
Мальчик склонился над бумагой.  
Джим перевел дух и увидел, что в дверях стоит Эдит и смотрит на него повлажневшими глазами.  
Джим улыбнулся, прижал палец к губам. Вреда от такой терапии не будет…  
Девушка кивнула и отошла от двери на цыпочках.

 

Она никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то проявил столько интереса и сочувствия к чужому ребенку, это было необычно, волнующе и даже пугающе. Эдит вновь вспомнила образ яркой тропической птицы, залетевшей в чужой зимний сад… И ведь он прав, этот Джим, откуда бы он ни был, как она сама не подумала о том же? Ведь она-то знает, что если изложить все свои мысли и тревоги на бумаге – они уходят, снижают свой накал… Сколько же она написала в тот год, когда погиб Кларенс. Тогда она и пристрастилась к письму, и это были уже не дневниковые заметки девочки, украшенные виньетками, бантиками и котятами, это были записи о жизни, любви, встречах и расставаниях…  
Из комнаты раздался горький плач…  
– Мама! Мамочка!!!  
Джим вышел к ней, держа Джеса на руках, тот перебрался на руки к матери и начал торопливо говорить прямо в ухо.  
– Деда, деда сказал, чтобы я молчал! Молчал, ни звука, сказал, ни пика, стукнул в лоб и пихал туда в яму, а потом… потом индейцы! – он задохнулся от рева, но продолжил: – Один был с черными полосами, и он топором ударил дедушку, прямо в лоб, и миссис О`Коннер так кричала, когда Сюзи тащили от нее, они тянули Сюзи в разные стороны, а та кричала, а я молчал, ведь деда сказал молчать, а потом они оторвали волосы у всех, и у деды тоже, и ускакали, и Сюзи и близнецов забрали с собой, положили поперек седел. Сюзи так кричала, они ей руку сломали… все горело, и дым был, но я молчал… деда так сказал…  
Эдит спустилась с Джесом вниз, шепча ему что-то успокаивающее…  
Джим взглянул на белый лист бумаги… там и было-то только то, что он сказал мальчику: «Мы ехали в фургоне…»  
Достаточно было легкого толчка… чтобы открыть шлюз.  
Он спустился за Эдит вниз. Гостиная была пуста. Джим с интересом осмотрелся еще разок. Брусовой дом, внизу большая комната, в которую выходят две других, одну из которых он и занимал. Печка, длинный стол в центре, возле него стоят грубо сколоченные стулья. В углу буфет с посудой, сундуки у входной двери. На стенах полки, на крючках развешана одежда, конская упряжь, какие-то веревки, ремни, не виданные никогда ранее Джимом инструменты, назначение которых он понимал смутно…  
Джим присел к столу. Провел рукой по лбу. В этот момент он не чувствовал себя полностью здоровым.  
Эдит вышла из смежной комнаты.  
– Я дала ему немного виски, – сказала она. – Чтобы заснул. Джим, то, что ты сделал… у меня нет слов, чтобы выразить благодарность, я даже не знаю, как тебе это удалось, ты как будто знал, что делать, словно читал мысли… Как тебе такое в голову пришло?  
– Ну… – Джим развел руками, – я… сам в детстве пережил один случай, и со мной работали примерно так же – заставляли говорить, выложить все, что гложет… ну, я подумал, может быть, и тут сработает.  
– Это сработало великолепно!  
– Да ничего такого… Это же психотравма, они бывают хуже обычных, но тоже можно вылечить. Пусть говорит про это, рисует, играет… чтобы стало нестрашным, он забудет через несколько месяцев, выплеснет и забудет… Получается, у тебя погиб отец?  
– Да, ты уже слышал…  
– А ты как спаслась?  
– Я отошла постирать.  
Эдит пересказала Джиму историю, уже рассказанную Вильяму.  
– Это ужасно, ты сама-то как?  
– Меня же не тронули.  
Джим встал.  
– Да, верно, но я же говорю, ранят не только фазе… ээээ топоры, ножи и стрелы.  
– Ну, тут суровые края… Отец знал, что команчи пошаливают, но О`Коннер был уверен, что мы проскочим, мы ехали из Грейтауна, закупились на местных складах… у брата здесь небольшой магазин. Но это все не имеет значения, Джеймс Кирк. Я обязана вам рассудком своего сына, за такое ничем нельзя вознаградить в должной мере…  
– Да брось ты… его рассудку ничего не угрожало. И, это… друзья зовут меня Джим. Окей?  
– Окей? – переспросила она. – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Ну это… оки-доки, ладненько, все супер… ээээ… все хорошо, Эдит, все хорошо.  
Он вдруг обнял ее, прижал к себе и отпустил, чмокнув в щеку напоследок.  
Она отскочила от него.  
– Что это вы делаете, мистер?  
– Ой, извини, ничего такого… просто… ну, я хотел тебя подбодрить… не сердись, а? Считай это братским поцелуем? Ладно? А у тебя ничего нет поесть?

18.  
– Не спится, доктор? – спросила Ухура, выходя на веранду, где в плетеном кресле устроился МакКой. День обещал быть жарким.  
«Это все дощатые стены и скрипучая мебель» – подумал доктор.  
– Что читаете?  
МакКой показал ей темную обложку книги.  
– Описание путешествия Мериуэзера Льюиса и Уильяма Кларка…– прочитала Ниота.  
– Весьма занимательное чтение, – сказал МакКой. – Издано в Филадельфии в 1814 году… Взять бы с собой, отличный подарок для Джима. Слог тот еще, но много любопытных деталей…  
– Ушам своим не верю!  
– Ну не наставление же по хирургии ему дарить, – МакКой кивнул на другой том. – Почивший доктор Купер был книгочеем, я насчитал целых восемнадцать томов в его книжном шкафу.  
– О, как много!  
– Зря иронизируешь. Это много, – сказал МакКой. – Для этого места и времени – роскошное собрание сочинений. И почему ты думаешь, что Джиму не понравились бы эти книги?  
– Иногда я вообще сомневаюсь, умеет ли он читать.  
– А где Спок? – спросил доктор, меняя тему разговора. Он уже не первый раз пытался защитить Джима от несправедливых нападок девушки и пришел к выводу, что это бесполезное занятие. Предубеждение страшная вещь, а доказывать кому-то то, что для него было очевидно, МакКою было скучно.  
– Он ушел на рассвете, сказал, что хочет проверить трикодером местность еще раз.  
– Один? – переспросил МакКой.  
– В компании Томми из команды вашего друга Рича и, разумеется, Пегаса. Ненавижу эту вонючую скотину!  
– Что с тобой, Ниота? – спросил МакКой. – Откуда это раздражение и злость? Чем тебе не угодила бедная животина?  
– Мы тут прохлаждаемся седьмой день и ни на миллиметр не приблизились к решению! Что, если у Кирка нет с собой коммуникатора, или он сломан? Мы бессмысленно тратим время!  
– Спок так не считает. Но его одинокие прогулки по холмам опасны. Наверное, именно это тебя и беспокоит?  
– Нет, – протянула она, потом вздохнула. – С ним сложно спорить. У вас много пациентов на сегодня?  
– Понятия не имею. Но стоит повесить объявление, что гонорар лошадьми доктор больше не берет.  
Ухура рассмеялась.  
Вот уж никак они не ожидали, что за неделю обзаведутся завидным поголовьем. Свою роль в этом сыграли и серьги девушки. За них тот же Рич выложил круглую сумму. Сложно было угадать, то ли цена отражала его благодарность за операцию Джо, то ли лазерная обработка металла существенно подняла привлекательность ювелирного украшения.  
Как только люди узнали, что в городе поселился новый доктор, отбою от посетителей не было. МакКой мог похвастаться четырьмя выдранными зубами, двумя вправленными грыжами, одним вывихнутым плечом, тремя наложенными шинами, двумя зашитыми порезами, это не считая детских болячек, причиной которых в основном была антисанитария. Мамаши с удивлением выслушивали наставления доктора по части мытья, что своих рук, что своих чадушек.  
В обмен на все это они получили неограниченный доступ в курятник мамаши Миллер, масло, крупы, хлеб и молоко также не переводились на столе. Плюс три резвых рысака. Ну, может быть, не рысаки, и не особо резвые, но вполне пригодные для езды лошаденки. МакКой подозревал, что тут не обошлось без примеси мустангов, очень уж окрас был своеобразный, но транспортными средствами они себя обеспечили. Пешком перемещаться было долго, и что важнее – не принято. Пришлось взять пару-другую уроков по уходу за лошадьми и приобрести элементарные навыки езды верхом. Помог им тот самый молоденький парнишка, что бегал за инструментами для операции Джо – Томми.  
Ухура разожгла огонь в печке и поставила на плиту чайник. Система вытяжек на домашней плите тоже не приводила их больше в ступор.  
Девушка ходила по комнате, служившей общей гостиной, столовой и спальней для доктора, бренчала посудой, переставляла продукты на полках, все движения ее были резкими.  
Она появилась пару раз на веранде, возможно, намереваясь что-то сказать, но, окинув МакКоя взглядом, уходила в комнату.  
– Идите завтракать! – вскоре позвала она Леонарда.  
На столе уже скворчала большая сковородка с поджаренными яйцами.  
– А чем ты кормишь своего друга? – спросил Леонард, управившись с половиной сковородки. – Надеюсь, не только любовью?  
В ответ на испепеляющий взгляд доктор хмыкнул.  
– Ну извини, здесь такие стены… О чем вы болтали полночи, если не секрет?  
– Вы поели?  
Ухура встала, чтобы налить воду в кружки.  
– Неприятности в раю? – решил закинуть МакКой еще один камешек в чужой огород.  
Девушка развернулась и грохнула чайник на стол.  
– Ну ладно, ладно… не сердись. Но я же вижу, что вы уже третий день дуетесь друг на друга и, несмотря на все те звуки, что…  
Похоже, пора заткнуться. Глаза Ниоты сощурились.  
– Я понимаю, почему вы с Джимом такая парочка, что не разлей вода, – сказала она, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не зашипеть. – У вас очень много общего по части сования своих носов в чужие дела!  
– А вот тут ты не права, – сказал МакКой серьезно. – Мне нет дела до ваших постельных развлечений, хотя было бы неплохо вести себя потише. Но в нашей группе растет напряжение, которое может помешать нам выполнить задачу. Что он сделал? Не сказал тебе спасибо за ужин или утащил одеяло?  
– У вас был когда-нибудь секс с вулканкой, доктор? – спросила Ухура.  
МакКой, не ожидавший подобного вопроса, чуть не поперхнулся.  
– Что? Причем тут я?  
– Да или нет?  
– Допустим, нет. Знаешь ли, случая не представилось…  
Ниота налила кипяток в кружку, добавила заварку, отошла к окну.  
МакКой уже пожалел, что затеял разговор. Не хватало еще, чтобы вернулся Спок и застукал их тут за обсуждением тонкостей вулканского секса.  
«Почему это вас так интересует, доктор?» - он уже слышал равнодушный голос первого офицера с ноткой едкой иронии.  
– Ниота… если нет причин волноваться, то забудь о том, что я сказал. Ваши отношения не мое дело, ты права.  
Она обернулась к нему, и на лице ее не было раздражения или смятения. Возмущение было. Но не МакКоем. И не темой беседы.  
«Что тут особенного? – подумал МакКой. – Почему бы двум взрослым людям, один из которых к тому же врач, и не поговорить на досуге о сексе?»  
– Я не могу понять, что я делаю не так! – воскликнула девушка. – Ему нужно время побыть одному? Окей, не вопрос! Ему не нравится публичное проявление чувств? Хорошо, я постараюсь. У него свои заморочки, о которых хочется поразмыслить в тишине и решить их самому? Ладно, я не буду лезть… но когда тебе… когда отказывают в том… в том, что было раньше – это непонятно и обидно!  
– Оу, полегче, девочка…  
– У вулканцев все не так… черт бы их побрал… – останавливаться Ниота не собиралась. – Я не в этом смысле! Прекратите ухмыляться! Кроме телесного контакта вулканский секс включает и соприкосновение мыслей…  
Она замолчала, но потом продолжила.  
– И это… слияние – оно очень приятно, доктор, я бы назвала это десертом, и когда именно в нем тебе по неизвестной причине отказывают… это вызывает вопросы. Вы знаете что-нибудь о мелдинге?  
МакКой развел руками.  
– Намного меньше, чем мне хотелось бы… Он используется только в сексе?  
– Конечно, нет! Это вулканская телепатия. Вы же знаете, что они контактные телепаты?  
МакКой кивнул.  
– Ну… вулканец может, прикоснувшись к вашим пси-точкам, считать мысли, объединить свой разум с вашим… Разумеется, не только в сексе. Вулканские целители используют это в медицине. Это… необыкновенное ощущение, и у нас оно всегда было, оно дает… такое тепло, защищенность, спокойствие… а теперь он не хочет это делать… и я не понимаю, почему!  
– Хм… – сказал МакКой. – Был у меня как-то пациент… после связи с дельтянкой ему потребовался длительный период адаптации… но это дельтяне, о них все знают… первый раз слышу нечто подобное в отношении вулканцев…  
Их прервал отряд всадников, рысью проехавший по центральной улице Грейтауна. МакКой вскочил на ноги.  
– Что случилось?  
– Впереди скачет ваш новый лучший друг, – ответила Ухура. – Тот, с замечательной рыжей бородой.  
– Вызови Спока и скажи ему, чтобы возвращался. Похоже, есть новости!

 

Ничего. Как и в предыдущие дни. Сигнала коммуникатора не было. Если использовать цветистый оборот речи из обширного арсенала доктора МакКоя – они поставили не на ту лошадь.  
Пегас, уловив настроение всадника, запрядал ушами, будто бы говоря – как это можно думать, та лошадь или не та, когда я-то здесь?  
Запас энергии в трикодере тоже не бесконечен, Спок старался экономно расходовать заряд, но пришло время сказать себе – пора отказаться от пассивной тактики ожидания и перейти к активным поискам пропавших.  
Спок раз за разом прокручивал в голове суть дела. В данной версии истории земляне встретили инопланетян на пять десятков лет раньше, чем в их вселенной, и обнаружили их клингоны, а не вулканцы. Боевые действия стали вести не все страны планеты, поскольку объединения еще не произошло, и Земля проиграла войну. Однако третьей мировой, чуть не покрывшей планету радиоактивным пеплом, здесь не случилось. Итог войны с клингонами – положение сырьевого придатка империи Клинжая, и о Федерации, инициатором создания которой были земляне, теперь не шло и речи.  
Но что послужило причиной? Этого Спок выяснить не мог. В их версии именно третья мировая война землян подстегнула, как это часто бывает, развитие технологий, что и позволило Кохрейну открыть принцип работы варп-поля. Наблюдение за временной линией начинало беспокоить Спока. История раздваивалась – немного меньше агрессивности в исторических хрониках, немного больше толерантности… Это говорило в пользу землян.  
Но информации крайне мало, а все экстраполяции сложны и малоубедительны.  
Спок начинал спрашивать себя, что такое это их недельное ожидание? Разумная мера или его подсознательное желание провалить миссию? И ответа не было. Если бы что-то было не так, если бы он действительно тормозил поиск, то доктор МакКой не преминул бы это отметить и настоять на изменении тактики. МакКой не возражал, но почему? Потому что Спок был прав, действуя осторожно и последовательно, или потому, что сам не анализировал события, доверившись вулканцу?  
И была еще Ухура.  
Он вулканец и эмоции чужды ему. Да, да чужды, что бы там кто ни говорил, но как же сжимается что-то внутри при виде разочарования на ее лице, непонимания, обиды. Как он может допустить ее в свой внутренний мир, раздираемый противоречивыми мыслями? Ему не хотелось бы увидеть на ее лице отвращение, когда она поймет, о чем он думает час за часом. 

19.  
Деревянные воротца салуна при входе звякнули, пропуская вулканца в полутемное помещение.  
Он сразу понял: что-то не так.  
Общая атмосфера мрака, страха, ненависти. Спок легко мог почувствовать ее.  
Он огляделся. Нет… увы, нет.  
Джима Кирка здесь не было. Теодора Беквита тоже.  
Нелепая вспышка надежды, последовавшая после торопливого вызова Ухуры: «Возвращайся скорее, есть новости!» Один шанс на миллион, что пропавшие нашлись, целые и невредимые.  
Рыжий Рич со своими людьми – те имелись. Еле сдерживающие гнев, ненависть, презрение и… брезгливость?  
Спок подошел ближе, заглянул через головы собравшихся. На одном из столов, на грязной тряпице лежало нечто…  
Спок встретил взгляд МакКоя – доктор был заметно бледен.  
– Это то, что я думаю? – спросил хозяин салуна Марли.  
Рич кивнул.  
– Да, именно. Вот смотрите, что я нашел еще! – Рич достал из-за пазухи то, что раньше было коммуникатором, и небольшой плоский контейнер. Рич поковырял вещицу, но открыть не сумел.  
– Дай я! – МакКой протянул руку.  
Рич отдал контейнер врачу, и Леонард легко открыл защелку.  
Репликаторная матрица и корабельные схемы.  
Доктор взглянул на Спока, вулканец прикрыл глаза.  
Рич повертел коммуникатор в руках.  
– Можно посмотреть? – спросил Рича Спок.  
Рич отдал вещицу и почесал голову.  
Крышки не было, корпус треснул… Не лошадь ли на него наступила? Коммуникатор вещь прочная, но не настолько.  
– Что случилось-то? – спросил МакКой.  
– Хороший вопрос! – отозвался Джо. – Мы нашли тут парочку индейцев. Решили выяснить, кто и откуда. Похоже, они из отряда Черного Беркута…  
– Чтоб ему гореть в аду! – послышался возглас.  
– Ага, ну, мы их окружили… решил проверить, что у них в сумках. Очень уж рожи подозрительные были. Нашли вот это вот и товары из каравана О`Коннера.  
– Где вы отыскали индейцев? – спросил Марли. – Они сюда не заявятся?  
– В Ущелье острых камней, – сказал Джо. – Жаль, не удалось узнать, куда они дели остальное добро из фургонов. Ну, за все то время, что прошло… неудивительно.  
– Всего двое было? – спросил кто-то.  
– Остальные сбежали. Хотя троих мы подстрелили.  
– Где они теперь? – спросил МакКой.  
– Ты чего, док, больной? Мы их, гнид, того…, не знаю, чей это скальп, но перед своим Отцом они тоже предстанут без волос.  
МакКой и Спок переглянулись.  
Доктор с еще более белым лицом протиснулся к столу поближе.  
– Э… док, да ты сейчас блеванешь, – Рич заржал во всю глотку. – Это называется скальп, парень. Индеи содрали его с головы какого-то несчастного, надеюсь, он был мертв к тому времени. Видишь? Не знаю, почему волос так мало… у О`Коннера вроде бритых не было. И не ребенок, смотри большой какой… – внезапно он смутился. – Вот дерьмо, я и забыл. Думаете, кто-то из ваших? – Рич взял ссохшуюся полоску кожи пальцами, поднял вверх…  
– Это не Джим, – быстро сказал Спок, видя, что МакКою сейчас и впрямь станет плохо. – Волосы темные.  
– Тогда Беквит?  
Спок пожал плечами.  
– Можно узнать точно, если будет возможность осмотреть… м… этот трофей.  
– Да бери! Конечно, бери! – Рич сунул вулканцу в руки находку. – А эту штуку дай-ка обратно, – сказал Рич, имея в виду коммуникатор.  
Спок вопросительно взглянул на МакКоя, доктор отрицательно покачал головой.  
Силовой вариант решения вопроса откладывался, и Спок вернул коммуникатор Ричу.

 

– Что скажете, мистер Спок?  
Вулканец оторвался от трикодера и взглянул на МакКоя.  
– ДНК Беквита, – отозвался Спок. – Стопроцентное совпадение.  
– Что же вы тогда так долго изучаете?  
– Я пытался определить время смерти.  
– Ну и..?  
– По моим расчетам, несчастье произошло как минимум десять дней назад.  
– Убийство, Спок, – поправила его Ухура.  
– Видимо, да, – отозвался Спок, – нелепо предполагать, что мистер Теодор Беквит расстался со своими волосами добровольно.  
Ухура выразительно посмотрела на МакКоя.  
– Ну и… что мы теперь будем делать? – спросил доктор.  
Спок прикрыл веки. Он ждал от доктора шквала упреков в том, что его выжидательная тактика не привела ни к чему. Коммуникатор сломан, и ждать сигнал было ошибкой. Он этого не знал и знать не мог. Чтобы высказать претензии к его работе, доктору обычно хватало и более ничтожного повода.  
– Выходит, это не Беквит изменил историю Земли, – заметила Ухура.  
– Почему ты так думаешь, Ниота? – спросил Спок.  
– Потому что она во всем винит капитана, – охотно пояснил доктор.  
– Ничего подобного!  
– Все наши предположения были неверны, – сказал МакКой. – Кирк и Беквит оказались здесь до нас, а не после. И за сколько «до», мы не знаем. Беквит мог погибнуть и в день прибытия, и спустя неделю, а то и месяц. Может быть, они здесь уже год…  
– Это как раз можно вычислить. Если сделать спектрохромический анализ волос, то их состав покажет окружающую среду… – Спок вновь склонился над трикодером.  
– И вовсе я не во всем виню Джима, – сказала Ухура. – Но мы все знаем, что это такое шило, что…  
– Время смерти одиннадцать дней назад, – сказал Спок, – с вероятностью в 99,7 процента он погиб в день перемещения. Характерные показатели железа, калия – все указывает на то, что до момента смерти этот человек находился в закрытом пространстве космического корабля.  
– Ну, это уже что-то… – сказала Ухура. – Нам надо узнать, что тут было незадолго до того, как мы прибыли.  
– Команчи вышли на тропу войны и ограбили караван торговца О`Коннера, – сказал МакКой. – Это мы знаем. И никаких изменений временной линии не зафиксировано, ведь так, Спок?  
– Доктор, я не стал бы так категорично утверждать. Нам невероятно повезло, что тогда, когда мы были на планете Хранителя Вечности, трикодер зафиксировал две временные линии – до падения капитана и Беквита в прошлое и после. Я изучаю записи, сравнивая их с имеющимся в трикодере блоком исторических данных, но изучение занимает много времени, как вы понимаете, объем информации колоссальный.  
– Ой, только не надо нам читать лекцию о свойствах инфокристаллов, все и так знают, что с их изобретением вся сумма накопленных человечеством знаний может быть упрятана в объем не больше горошины.  
Спок замер на миг, визуально представляя описанный МакКоем процесс, воздержался от комментария и продолжил:  
– Пока я не могу однозначно сказать, есть различия во времени или нет. Трикодер не приспособлен для того, чтобы подключаться к измененным временным линиям, мне пришлось дополнительно усилить мощность, чтобы сгенерировать тахионное поле и получить ограниченный доступ. Но расход энергии критический.  
– А неоднозначно?  
– Общее впечатление – история Земли стала менее кровавой.  
– Что-то незаметно, – пробормотал МакКой.  
– На мой взгляд, различия более характерны с середины века, но не сейчас. Из ближайших событий, например, касающихся известного нам Черного Беркута, ничего обнадеживающего не могу сказать. В обеих версиях истории имело место подписание договора об отчуждении земли с неким капитаном Ричардсоном, нарушение договора, и карательная экспедиция того же Ричардсона, предпринятая из форта, что находится в ста шестидесяти семи километрах на запад от нас, которая увенчалась полным успехом, судя по рапортам, если считать успехом ликвидацию Черного Беркута и всего его племени. Здесь же… данных о смерти Беркута нет, его имя встречается позже в исторических хрониках. Все же должен отметить, что с моей стороны было принято неверное решение относительно времени появления здесь Джима Кирка или Беквита. Это непростительная оплошность.  
– Все делают ошибки, – ответил ему МакКой, – даже вулканцы.  
– И мы теперь точно знаем, что можно исключить одну переменную, – сказала Ухура, кивнув на ссохшийся скальп с торжеством в глазах.  
– Итак, господа, каковы наши дальнейшие действия?  
– Найти Черного Беркута! Найдем его, найдем и Джима, – воскликнула девушка.  
– Это экстремальный план. Ты же видишь, что случилось с Беквитом… Доктор?  
– Я не знаю, Спок. Я доктор, а не Чингачгук какой-нибудь… Я бы лучше снялся с места и поездил по округе… Вдруг кто-то где-то слышал о парне в желтой рубашке…  
Спок кивнул.  
– Согласен. Наше пребывание здесь исчерпало себя. Кроме того, карательная экспедиция состоялась в конце этого года, никак не раньше. Но есть еще одна сложность, – Спок замолчал.  
Ухура надула губы, думая немного о другом.  
– Ой, ну давай без театральных пауз, – скривился МакКой.  
– Остатки коммуникатора и коробка с репликаторной матрицей, – пояснил Спок свою мысль.  
– Вот дерьмо! Я и забыл. Купить?  
– Самое простое, доктор, не следует нарушать местные законы.  
– А они есть?  
– Кража чужой собственности всегда является актом, вызывающим негативную реакцию у того, у кого эту собственность изъяли.  
– Я поговорю с Ричем, возможно, удастся подобраться к оборудованию…  
– Или его уничтожить, – закончил Спок.  
– Да, согласен… – доктор помолчал пару секунд, потом вернулся к ранее занимавшей его мысли: – Так что насчет Беркута? Не это ли наш шанс? – сказал МакКой. – Получается, Джим не дал его шлепнуть, чем и изменил историю. Так?  
– Нет, не так… Вероятность есть, но точно я не знаю. Повторяю, гибель индейского вождя произошла не сейчас, а в конце года, но следует отметить, что и в первой версии тело Черного Беркута не было найдено. Может быть, он выжил и без Джима…  
– Боже мой, – пробормотала Ухура, прижимая ладони к вискам. – Просто голова кругом.  
– Вынос мозга и занос его обратно, – добавил Леонард. – Но, Спок, неужели ничего нельзя придумать?! Получается, Джим где-то здесь… и делает что-то, что нарушает временную линию… но что?

20.  
Стук входной двери заставил Эдит вздрогнуть. Она задернула занавеску у окна, выходящего на задний двор.  
Там Джес с визгом бегал от Джима, изображающего из себя индейца. Он пытался поймать мальчика, но каждый раз промахивался. Они перепрыгивали через поленья, раскиданные по двору, напугали свинью, опрокинули ведро с водой, потом повалились на кучу соломы, борясь друг с другом в шутливой драке.  
– Вильям? – она обернулась к двери. – Как дела в лавке?  
– Нормально.  
Он прошел в комнату, бросил взгляд в окно, угловатое лицо его стало суровым.  
– Что у тебя с этим типом? – спросил он.  
– С Джимом? Ты что такое говоришь, Вил? Ничего у меня с ним нет. С чего ты взял?  
– Кто это и вообще откуда он взялся, и что собирается тут делать?  
– Почему ты меня спрашиваешь? Не знаю, он же вчера только в себя пришел, дай ему время осмотреться.  
– Как я погляжу, он прекрасно проводит время.  
– Ну что ты сердишься? – Эдит коснулась его плеча. – Джес так не веселился уж не знаю сколько времени.  
– Здоровый парень, а занимается черт знает чем…  
– Он все дрова нам переколол, зря ты… и с лошадьми неплохо управляется.  
Эдит начала собирать на стол ужин.  
– Не нравится мне все это… – пробурчал Вильям. – Ладно, завтра пойдем вместе в форт, посмотрим, может что-то и получится.  
– Если ты не против, мы собираемся после ужина прокатиться по окрестностям, с Джесом, разумеется, – добавила она быстро.  
– С чего я должен быть против? Но смотри… не ошибись, сестренка... Езжайте, только пусть он знает, если он тебя обидит или что-то такое – не только я, а еще человек пять в форте ноги-то ему повыдергивают…  
– Да ну тебя! Глупости болтаешь! Кому до меня есть дело в форте?  
– Да? А Джек? А Ривз с братом?... Если бы ты пожелала – давно нашла бы себе нового мужа… Что? Ну, что ты… Ну… что ж теперь делать, раз Кларенс погиб? Не хоронить же себя живьем? Опять же Джес…  
– Вот поэтому мы и поедем кататься, мистер старший брат! И ничего больше слышать не хочу!

 

Еще не дойдя до дома Рича, где они снимали комнаты, МакКой услышал громкие голоса. Ухура настаивала на том, что она достойна всяческого доверия, а Спок уверял, что он ничуть не сомневается в ее высоких моральных качествах…  
Все эти вулкано-земные разборки ему порядком надоели, пожалуй, стоит намекнуть Джиму, когда они вернутся, чтобы он, в свою очередь, намекнул первому офицеру и офицеру по связи, что свои любовные дела стоит разрешать в какое-нибудь другое время, а не в период выполнения миссий. Впрочем, тут же решил про себя доктор, если все закончится хорошо, то бог с ними, – пусть ругаются хоть до посинения, хоть до позеленения.  
– Эй вы, – он стукнул в стекло на веранде, – может, уже хватит?  
Спорщики замолчали и обернулись к нему.  
Глаза Ухуры гневно сверкали, Споку было неудобно. Бедняга, – даже посочувствовал вулканцу МакКой, какая-то настораживающая мысль толкнулась в сознание, МакКой даже не понял, что именно ему пришло в голову, тем более, что новости, которые он принес, были обескураживающими.  
– Как успехи, доктор? Вы купили наши вещи?  
– Нет. Рич не желает это продавать.  
– А вы сказали, что они для него бесполезны? – спросил Спок.  
– Может, надо надбавить цену? – спросила Ухура.  
МакКой ухмыльнулся.  
– Дело как раз в цене…  
– Наши ресурсы ограничены, – сказал Спок задумчиво, – может быть, мы могли бы предложить что-нибудь в обмен?  
– О да, мистер Спок, – сказал МакКой с горечью, – и я даже знаю что. Наш друг Рич…  
– Ваш друг Рич, – ввернула Ухура.  
Спок взял девушку за руку.  
– Говорите, доктор, не тяните волынку.  
– О… какой прогресс по части сленга, – МакКой вздохнул. – Короче говоря… он согласен меняться. Если я отдам ему девушку, то он передаст все найденные штучки, а также даст фургон и триста долларов.  
– Вы шутите, надеюсь? – спросил Спок и шагнул вперед, заслоняя от доктора Ухуру, словно МакКой и впрямь собрался совершить сделку.  
– Кто, я? Нет. Я передаю его слова. И он тоже не шутил, уверяю вас. Лейтенант весьма привлекательная особа, и, как тут говорят, Рич, оказывается, давно положил на нее глаз. Я так полагаю, надо было вам меньше перед ним вертеться, Ниота.  
– Ну знаете ли! – выкрикнула Ухура. Лицо ее потемнело.  
– Чтобы я этого больше никогда не слышал! – отчеканил Спок.  
– Ну, я так и сказал, собственно, – ответил МакКой.  
Он прогулялся по комнате, потом сел в свое любимое плетеное кресло.  
– Ну что вы на меня смотрите, как на плантатора-рабовладельца? Мы же вместе решили, что такова будет легенда.  
– Но зачем она ему? Что за нелепое желание?  
– Спок, вы такой умный вулканец, но иногда бываете натуральным ослом.  
– Доктор, я попросил бы вас выбирать выражения!  
МакКой вскинул руки, призывая к молчанию.  
– Давайте не будем устраивать истерик, а соберем вещи для отъезда и подумаем, как стащить энтерпрайзовское добро.  
– Я это сделаю, – сказал Спок. – Пойду и заберу, прямо сейчас.  
– Нет! – оба землянина выкрикнули одновременно, а МакКой даже вскочил на ноги. – Никаких эксцессов, нам не нужны неприятности! Коммуникатор и контейнер со схемами Рич сложил в свой письменный стол, замкнул его на ключ, – продолжил доктор. – Вечером он будет, как всегда, у Марли – вот тогда и можно будет проверить замок на прочность. Никак не раньше.

– Пора, мистер Спок, – сказал МакКой. – Рич и приятели уже минут десять как развлекаются в салуне.  
Проще всего было пробраться в Ричевскую половину дома через общий задний двор.  
Спок поднял оконную раму и протиснулся внутрь. Вулканец уверенно двигался в сумраке незнакомой комнаты. Не такой уж и незнакомой, ведь он был здесь один раз, когда они заселялись в дом. Мощный двухтумбовый письменный стол стоял в углу у окна. Спок подергал верхний ящик. Закрыто.  
Это не было преградой. Офицер «Энтерпрайза» достал фазер и одним импульсом расплавил замок. Запахло горелым, сухое дерево задымилось.  
Спок испытывал незнакомое волнение. Он делал то, что было нужно, Ричу эти вещи не нужны, и он мог получить за них кое-какие материальные блага, но предпочел… но почему в груди что-то сжимается все тревожней?  
– Руки вверх! – рявкнул кто-то за его спиной.  
Спок стремительно обернулся.  
На него смотрели Рич и дуло двустволки.  
– Так, так, так, значит… – протянул Рич. – Так вы меня отблагодарили за все добро, что я для вас сделал?  
– О каком добре вы говорите?  
– Какое добро? – Рич задохнулся от возмущения, но справился с собой и продолжил: – Ну-ну… что ж, теперь твой приятель будет посговорчивей… Видишь ли, я обычно получаю то, что захочу.  
– Что вы имеете в виду, сэр? – спросил Спок.  
– Не опускай руки, умник… Что я имею в виду? Вашу черномазую красотку, естественно… Я давал хорошую цену, а твой приятель отказал мне… С чего бы это? Кто с ней спит? Он или ты?  
– Девушка не продается.  
– Почему? Я давал вполне приличную цену. А теперь… – сказал Рич злорадно, – теперь все по-другому! Сколько стоит твоя жизнь или свобода? Я поймал тебя с поличным в собственном доме! Думаешь, я дурак? Я сразу понял, что твой приятель задумал, видел, как он косился на мой стол… Я специально положил все эти штучки в ящик… у него на виду, уверен был, что кто-то из вас не устоит…  
– Я оцениваю ваш замысел как удовлетворительный, однако вы упускаете из виду один момент. Нельзя продать то, что тебе не принадлежит.  
– Хочешь сказать, что девка свободна? Ну, так тогда все намного проще – я договорюсь прямо с ней!  
– Нет, не договоритесь!  
Спок чувствовал, как начинает подниматься эмоциональная реакция – злость и возмущение этим самодовольным самцом, не знавшим отказов, уверенным в своей правоте.  
– Что ты там возишься, Спок! – услышали они вдруг нетерпеливый голос МакКоя.  
Рич на мгновение отвел взгляд от вулканца, и это было его большой ошибкой, потому что Спок тут же ударил его по руке, пригибая двустволку вниз, вторая рука вулканца легла Ричу на шею, лишая возможности нажать на спусковой крючок.  
– Доктор! – позвал Спок. – Вы очень вовремя!  
– Какого черта тут происходит? – недоуменно спросил МакКой. – Что ты с ним сделал? Нервный захват?  
– Вулканский нервный зажим, – уточнил Спок терминологию. – Он очнется через два часа. Вот наше оборудование, полагаю, правильно будет уничтожить его прямо сейчас.  
Спок кинул вещи на пол, взял со стола фазер и выстрелил.  
Сторонний наблюдатель, если бы таковой нашелся, заметил бы, что в доме Ричарда Бара окна гостиной на первом этаже внезапно осветились холодным голубоватым светом.  
– Осторожней, Спок, вы устроите пожар!  
МакКой начал затаптывать тлеющий ковер. Потом подтащил Рича к дивану.  
– Помогите, Спок!  
Вдвоем они уложили своего бывшего домохозяина на диван, подложили под голову подушку.  
– Идем скорее! – МакКой потянул Спока за рукав. – Все уже готово. Ухура ждет с лошадьми.  
– Минутку, доктор.  
Спок склонился над лежащим человеком, помедлил пару секунд и коснулся рукой его лица. Губы его сжались, пальцы усилили нажим.  
МакКой видел, как напряглось лицо вулканца, как сдвинулись брови.  
Спок отнял руку, молча взглянул в лицо ошарашенного МакКоя и вышел из комнаты.

 

– Ну вот, это и есть наш город на границе, – сказала Эдит. Лошади остановились на холме, с которого открывался отличный обзор на все поселение.  
Хотя Кирк и не назвал бы это городом, он с жадностью вглядывался в бревенчатые строения. Четыре блокгауза соединяла высокая стена из вертикально поставленных толстых бревен, в центре виднелась церковь, крыши домов.  
– Сейчас многие строят дома за стеной, вон смотри там и там, целые улицы. Внутри тоже есть жилье, все склады и магазины там, и гарнизон. У брата есть небольшая торговая лавочка, завтра он тебе ее покажет.  
– Вон наш дом, Джим! – Джес указал рукой вниз.  
– Джес! – строго сказала Эдит, – ты должен звать нашего гостя мистер Кирк!  
– Не, не, – запротестовал капитан «Энтерпрайза», – пусть зовет Джимом.  
– Но это невежливо.  
– Да какая разница… Где, говоришь, дом? Вот этот?  
– Да, сэр, – ответил мальчик, желая проявить уважение к новому знакомому.  
– Понятно, – сказал Кирк.  
Нет, это невероятно… он в самом настоящем прошлом, на Диком Западе…  
– Граница… дальше индейская территория, верно? – спросил Джим.  
– Да, но сейчас ее передвинули еще на сорок миль западней, и капитан Ричардсон заключает новый договор. Так что будет безопасней. Хотя… – она быстро взглянула на Джима, потом опустила глаза.  
– Хотя что?  
– Мне все время кажется, что то, как мы обращаемся с индейцами… это не совсем правильно. Только не смейся, ладно?  
– И не думал.  
– Понимаешь… они жили здесь, это их земля, а потом пришли мы, и… ну… как сказать… Почему-то я чувствую себя виноватой… И не могу ненавидеть их, даже несмотря на то, что они сделали с отцом и могли сделать со мной или Джесом. Ричардсон говорит, что мы имеем полное право тут быть, мы открыли эту землю, но я думаю… – она вдруг замолчала, потом сказала: – Извини… я иногда болтаю, что попало…  
– Можно, я побегаю? – Джес обернулся к матери.  
Она помогла ему спуститься со своей лошади.  
Джиму хотелось подобраться к Эдит поближе, но он не особо умело управлял конем, и девушка, заметив это, сама подъехала к нему.  
– Так что ты думаешь? – спросил Джим, размышляя о том, получит он пощечину или нет, если попытается ее поцеловать, и если удастся при этом не свалиться с лошади.  
Эдит тряхнула головой.  
– Я думаю… это глупость… но представь себе, что на Земле есть еще один материк… На севере или юге, там, где еще никто не был, и там живут люди, которые опередили нас на… триста, пятьсот или даже тысячу лет, как мы этих несчастных дикарей, и они приехали бы к нам на больших кораблях, вооруженные неведомым нам оружием… высадились бы в Англии, Франции и сказали бы, что они нас открыли, и теперь мы должны уйти… – она вдруг смутилась, заметив взгляд Джима. – Вильям говорит, что я сочиняю небылицы.  
– Не такие уж и небылицы, – ответил Джим… – дело в том… что да, такое может быть.  
– И еще! Эти люди не обязательно должны жить на Земле! – сказала Эдит.  
– А где же?  
– Ну… под водой, например, или… – Эдит подняла голову к начинающему темнеть небу, – там, на звездах.  
– На звездах нельзя жить, – ответил Кирк.  
– Да знаю я! Это огромные огненные шары, так рассказывал мой учитель.  
– Ну и как же там жить?  
– Вокруг звезд вращаются планеты, – сказала Эдит. – И если в нашей солнечной системе их семь…  
– Восемь, – машинально поправил Кирк.  
– Семь! Меркурий, Венера, Земля, Марс, Юпитер, Сатурн и Уран! Уран открыл 13 марта 1781 года Вильям Гершель, английский астроном. Откуда еще одна?  
– Я пошутил.  
– Нет! Говори, как называется еще одна?  
– Нептун.  
– Ты шутишь, нет?  
– Угу.  
Эдит коснулась его ладони.  
– Ты еще больший фантазер, чем я, сказала она. – Ты не шутишь, да? Мне так кажется… И еще мне кажется, – она замолчала, будто сомневаясь, говорить или нет, но продолжила: – что ты здесь не к месту.  
– И где же, по-твоему, мое место? – засмеялся Джим, быть может, чуточку ненатурально.  
– В каком-то другом месте. Я не знаю, в каком именно, но со временем я это пойму.  
– Почему ты так решила?  
– Не знаю. Я это чувствую. Так откуда ты?  
Кирк не ответил, подняв голову к небу.  
– Расскажи лучше еще, про тех твоих людей, которые опередили вас, то есть нас.  
– А ты расскажешь, откуда ты?  
Кирк молчал, и Эдит видела, что последний вопрос ему не нравится. Не тем, что он не хочет отвечать, а тем, что его заставляют отвечать. Мужчины, они иногда такие дети. Ну и ладно, пусть не отвечает, все равно она когда-нибудь все узнает. Так всегда бывает. Тайны существуют лишь в романах.  
– Да ладно, не говори, мне все равно. А насчет людей… Эти люди, которые опередили нас на тысячу лет, могут жить на какой-нибудь планете. На Венере, например. И прилететь сюда на специальных кораблях. Но это было бы ужасно, – закончила она.  
Джим понял, что девушка поделилась с ним своим страхом, который для нее реален. Если бы она знала, насколько он реален! Да, для Эдит этот разговор серьезен, неужели она и впрямь боится, что сейчас рядом с их жалким фортом опустятся клингонские хищные птицы?  
– А куда делся Джес? – спросил капитан.  
– У него тут есть знакомая белка, наверняка побежал ее кормить. Не хочешь пройтись?  
Они спешились и пошли вниз с холма к небольшой рощице, ведя за собой лошадей.  
– Ты не хочешь говорить о себе, – сказала Эдит. – Почему? Ты что-то натворил? Боишься? Что бы это ни было, я хочу тебе помочь.  
– Ничего такого не случится, Эдит, – вдруг сказал Кирк, останавливаясь.  
Она подняла к нему лицо, не совсем понимая, что он имеет в виду.  
– Ничего не будет такого… ты сказала сейчас замечательные слова, наверное, самые важные слова, что придумали люди – о помощи… Так вот, те, кто прилетят – они ведь могут нам и помочь. И мы захотим… нет, не так… мы позволим себе помочь. Это большая честь – помочь кому-то… и помощь… она всегда нужна.  
– А если мы не захотим помощи? Ты же не хочешь!  
– Возможно, ты спасла мне жизнь, не бросив в прерии. Уверен в этом.  
– Многим случается выпить не из той бутылки.  
– Ха! Да, я уж точно хлебнул не из той бутылки.  
Они помолчали, потом Джим попросил:  
– Расскажи еще что-нибудь.  
– Про что? Про тех, кто может прилететь?  
– Угу, – сказал он, любуясь ее движениями.  
– Они должны быть очень сильны, наверняка имеют какие-нибудь особые источники энергии, не только пар, у них есть совершенные машины, многое могут, они… как боги. Ай, нет… глупо, да?  
– Вовсе нет. Эдит, я очень тебе благодарен. Может быть, я могу что-нибудь сделать для тебя?  
Она испытующе взглянула на него. Потом посмотрела в ту сторону, куда убежал ее мальчик.  
– Ты уже сделал, – начала она, но заметив, как он протестующе качает головой, сказала: – Завтра Вильям позовет тебя в свой магазин, ему нужен помощник. Не отказывайся сразу, посмотри, может быть, тебя устроит то, что он предложит.  
Кирк кивнул, не особо задумываясь о карьерных перспективах, ему нравился разговор сам по себе. И Эдит ему нравилась.  
Она смотрела на него тревожными глазами, где-то в кустах надрывались цикады, ветер шумел в низине, а ему все больше и больше хотелось ее поцеловать.  
Внезапно решившись, Кирк обнял девушку и коснулся губами ее губ. Осторожно, готовый отступить, если она отпрянет, но девушка ответила ему, и он более уверенно притянул ее к себе.  
Но он чувствовал, что то, что происходит, пугает ее, и Джим прервал поцелуй, не дожидаясь, пока она оттолкнет его.  
– Ты очень необычная женщина, – сказал он, убирая выбившийся локон ей за ухо. – И такая красивая!  
Щеки Эдит полыхали огнем.  
– Не делай так больше, – тихо сказала она. – Нас могут увидеть. – Она побежала по тропинке вниз.  
– Подожди!  
Девушка обернулась.  
– Ты видишь то же, что и я, Эдит, – сказал Кирк. – Мы как будто говорим…  
– На одном языке, – закончила его мысль Эдит.  
– Да, на одном.  
– Но корабль, прилетающий с Венеры – этого не будет! Я все придумала, – искорки смеха заплясали в ее глазах. – Джес! Нам пора! Пора домой!

21.  
Не сговариваясь, они подгоняли и подгоняли лошадей.  
«Два часа, как минимум, никто ничего не узнает, а дальше… найти в прерии трех человек темной ночью нереально, – размышлял МакКой. – Сейчас наше положение лучше того, которое было неделю назад. У нас есть одежда, кое-какие деньги, средства передвижения, на которых мы худо-бедно научились ездить, да и окружение уже не кажется таким диким, как поначалу. Но что такое Спок проделал с Ричем? Вулканский нервный зажим он уже видел… Да, Джим тогда рухнул, как подкошенный, бедняга, и все его врачебные протесты по поводу недопустимости отправки мятежного курсанта (привести в сознание которого ему так и не удалось) на глыбу льда проигнорировали… хорошо, что все обошлось, и в конечном итоге сыграло им на руку, но тогда он сам был готов вслед за Джимом высказать все, что думает в лицо капитану корабля. Так, оставим это, дело давнее. Почему он вспомнил? Было в этом касании лица что-то такое… что-то чуждое. Ухура говорила про слияние разумов, может быть, это оно самое и было? Но для чего? Брр».  
Они пересекли неширокую реку, с песчаным берегом и круглыми валунами вокруг. Спок остановил свою лошадь около подножия высокого утеса.  
– Предлагаю переночевать здесь, – сказал он.  
Вулканец чувствовал, как растет озабоченность МакКоя, усталость Ниоты.  
– Ну что… хорошее место для привала, – сказал МакКой, спрыгивая с лошади. – Вы, Спок, запомнили, что нужно делать с этими животными? Как распрягать, спутывать?  
– Разумеется, доктор.  
– Тогда они на вас, а мы тут с Ухурой костерок сложим.  
– Никаких костерков! – сказал Спок. – Огонь на равнине виден на много километров. Вы же не хотите проснуться в окружении враждебно настроенных индейцев?  
Такое в планы МакКоя не входило. Поэтому, пока Ухура раскладывала прихваченные из дома Рича продукты для ужина, доктор старательно повторял за Споком всю процедуру ухода за конем. Причем за это время вулканец успел обиходить и лошадь Ухуры. Они отвели коней к воде, потом, спутав передние ноги, отпустили их в заросли травы, которая густо покрывала берега речки.  
– Мне кажется, – сказал МакКой, утолив первый голод, – что сидеть здесь не очень разумно. Разве Рич не кинется в погоню, как только очнется?  
– Ночью? – спросила Ухура.  
– Ну ладно, как рассветет… Они найдут нас!  
– Нет, – сказал Спок.  
– Что нет?  
– Не кинется и не найдет.  
– Откуда такая уверенность?  
– Я сделал кое-что…  
– Можно полюбопытствовать, что именно? – продолжал спрашивать МакКой.  
– Я стер ряд его воспоминаний, доктор, в частности, о нашем ночном визите в его дом. Утром он будет считать, что мы просто уехали из города. Погони не будет.  
МакКой взглянул на Ухуру, и та сделала характерную гримаску «он еще и не на такое способен!»  
– Ушам своим не верю! – сказал МакКой. – Как такое может быть?  
– Это одна из вулканских техник. Доступ к сознанию и возможность изменить кое-какие воспоминания. Возможно, воздействие будет иметь временный эффект, я не обладаю квалификацией целителя, но уверяю вас, на пару дней мы в полной безопасности.  
– Если не считать индейцев, – вдруг сказала Ухура.  
Спок глянул на нее задумчиво, и какая-то мысль отразилась в его глазах. Какая именно, МакКой не понял, но было что-то такое, что Спок скрывал. Доктор стал лучше понимать Ухуру. Эти недомолвки, недосказанность, таинственность – они раздражали и пугали, лишали доверия, самого важного чувства для маленькой группы людей (и не людей), затерянных в пространстве и времени, практически без надежды на возвращение в свой мир.  
МакКой понял, что кусает губы.  
Он поднял голову и встретил взгляд Спока. На удивление теплый и дружественный.  
– Доктор, Ниота… вы неверно понимаете мои мотивы… Я всего лишь не хочу беспокоить вас лишней информацией. Но уверяю вас, что все, что я делаю здесь, я делаю для общего блага.  
«По моему приказу и для блага государства», – мысленно передразнил вулканца МакКой, а вслух сказал:  
– Я предпочел бы иметь полную информацию о событиях. Например, что мы будем делать завтра? Каков наш план?  
– Я тоже хочу знать все! – сказала Ухура.  
– Все знать невозможно, Ниота, – мягко ответил Спок. – И отдельные знания…  
– Да, да, да, – прервал его МакКой, мы в курсе: «Во многия знания многие печали», но я предпочитаю печали, чем тыкаться по сторонам как слепой кутенок.  
Спок помолчал немного, потом соединил кончики пальцев.  
– Что именно вы хотите знать? Каков план?  
– И это тоже. А еще то, о чем вы умолчали.  
– Когда я прикоснулся к Ричу, то кроме внушения о нашем отъезде я считал информацию о том, где его отряд нашел вещи с «Энтерпрайза». И увидел… – Спок замолчал, лицо его затвердело.  
– Увидел что?  
– Я увидел, что Рич и его друзья сделали с тем, кто попался им в руки. Именно об этом я вам и не рассказал.  
– И где это? – спросил МакКой. – Они говорили об Ущелье острых камней, если не ошибаюсь.  
– Не ошибаетесь. Оно за нами, вверх по реке. Думаю отсюда километров двенадцать – пятнадцать. Завтра мы поедем туда, поищем еще какие-нибудь следы. В идеале найти свидетелей… но тут… в сознании Рича был след того, что одного из индейцев они упустили. Возможно, он ранен, и, возможно, он будет жив к тому моменту, как мы его найдем. Тогда наши шансы повысятся.  
– Не разумнее тогда было бы прямо сейчас отправиться в путь?  
– В темноте? Хотите, чтобы лошади переломали себе ноги на камнях? Нет.  
– Черт…  
– Что еще вы хотите знать?  
МакКой встал на ноги.  
– Пожалуй, больше ничего, – глухо ответил он. Он не знал, рад он или нет, что добился ответа. Спок был прав, эта информация не даст ему уснуть, и в настоящий момент бесполезна. И он вызвался первым сторожить сон остальных.  
Спок и Ухура нарезали травы, постелили одеяло и уютно устроились на нем. МакКой как неприкаянный бродил по лагерю, периодически слыша их шепот. О чем они там совещались, было неясно, да и доктору не собирался подслушивать чужие разговоры. Постепенно шепоток затих, лошади дремали в траве, сонно взмахивая хвостами, было тихо и влажно, звезды и луна исчезали под облаками, затягивающими небо. МакКой был уверен, что завтра их ждет в лучшем случае дождь, если не сокрушительная гроза.  
Три часа прошло, Спок уверял, что этого времени ему с лихвой хватит, чтобы восстановить силы, что ж, раз так, то самое правильное будет поменяться с ним местами. Может, и удастся задремать.

 

Спок чувствовал, что местность вокруг безопасна. Это подтверждал и трикодер, и все его смутные ощущения.  
На медитационный цикл в этот раз ушло времени на треть больше, чем обычно. Дело в том, что в сознании бились мысли, которые он никак не мог примирить между собой.  
Его крайне расстраивало, м… скажем так, вызывало неадекватный эмоциональный отклик растущее напряжение в его отношениях с лейтенантом Ухурой. Он не мог позволить, чтобы девушка поняла, что все это время он обдумывает допустимость и ищет способ сохранить именно эту временную линию, или, по крайней мере, не исключает такую возможность. Ментальное слияние покажет ей все его мысли, и это будет конец отношениям, чего Спок никак не мог допустить…  
Беспокоили его и мерзкие видения, что он увидел в мыслях Рича, касающиеся Ниоты, совершенно неприемлемые для разумного человека действия. Он прочитал достаточно много литературы, описывающей сексуальные практики землян, и знал, что отдельные фантазии могут быть причудливыми, и что они могут воплощаться в той или иной мере, но здесь речь шла не о фантазии, а о желаемом насилии, и это было отвратительно.  
Майнд-мелд – и высочайшее наслаждение, и источник разделенных страданий… Он ведет слияние, допускает Ниоту в свой разум и погружается в ее, и он мог бы поставить определенный блок на отдельных мыслях и чувствах. Ниота не обладает способностью почувствовать ограничение, но чем тогда такое его действие будет отличаться от действий Рича, желающего принудить девушку к сексу?  
И может ли Ухура понять его чувства по отношению к Вулкану?  
К Вулкану – да, но не к землянам. Пусть даже и к этим землянам, доварповой культуры, которые ужасны в ослеплении своей силой и властью, псевдомогуществом, полны ненависти…

Спок вздрогнул, когда пальчики девушки коснулись его плеч.  
– Ты не спишь? Почему? Спок…  
Она села ему на колени, приникла к груди.  
– Я больше так не могу, любимый мой. Не могу. Я хочу быть с тобой, как раньше, хочу разделить твою боль…  
– Ниота, с чего ты взяла…  
– Глупый. Вулканец и глупый. Оксюморон. Не сразу, но я поняла, что тебя гложет. Ты предпочел бы отправиться на Вулкан, чем быть здесь, не так ли?  
– Нет, это не так.  
– Не так? Вулканцы не лгут?  
– Не лгут.  
– Тогда что? – Она коснулась губами его щеки, потом уголка рта. – Что?  
Пальцы Спока легли на ее лицо.

 

Когда они вернулись в дом, совсем стемнело.  
Вильям взглянул на них хмуро, но ничего не сказал. Потрепал племянника по голове и пошел спать. Судя по всему, укладывались здесь рано, но и вставали с рассветом. Джим вышел во двор, нужно было смыть с тела пыль, запах конского пота, он с большой радостью искупался бы в дождевой бочке целиком, но всего лишь зачерпнул ведро воды и принялся умываться. Длинные рукава рубашки намокли, и он снял ее, вытряхнул, ополоснул шею, руки, стараясь не намочить повязку на боку.  
Он думал, что придется надевать рубаху на мокрое тело, на Эдит подала ему чистую ткань. А он даже не услышал, как она подошла. Кирк вытер лицо, промокнул руки и натянул рубашку.  
– Твоя одежда высохла, я положила ее тебе в комнату, если захочешь, можешь надеть ее завтра, но она такая…  
– Немного странная, да?  
– Да. Я не спрашиваю, из чего она сшита и почему такая яркая…  
– Но хочешь узнать? Я сейчас не могу об этом говорить, – серьезно сказал Джим. – Дай мне немного времени.  
Она печально улыбнулась.  
– Все хорошо? – спросил Джим. Он сделал шаг к ней, но девушка, угадывая его движения, уклонилась в сторону.  
– Уже поздно, Джим, пора спать.  
Кирк вздохнул. Воздух, напоенный запахом земли, растоптанной копытами травы, кружил ему голову. Он не думал, что сумеет заснуть так рано, вместо этого ему хотелось побыть с Эдит еще немного.  
– Спокойной ночи, мистер Кирк, – сказала она церемонно.  
– Спокойной ночи, Эдит Келлер, – ответил он, склонив голову.  
Краем глаза Джим заметил, как качнулась занавеска на втором этаже. Кто наблюдал за ними? Джес или Вильям?

Темнота расступилась, и ей показалось, что надежная рука накрыла ее ладонь. Ниота и Спок стояли на площадке перед входом в пещеру, вырубленную в скале. Катра-ковчег – поняла она, всепланетное хранилище, вместилище душ.  
«Сюда нет доступа посторонним»  
«Ты здесь со мной. Благодаря мне»  
«Ах да, это же мелд, это все не на самом деле»  
«Это подлинное место. Я хочу показать тебе то, что мы потеряли…»  
Миллиарды жизней, ушедшие в глубь веков, тонкие, еле заметные, более осязаемые, это те, кто смог оставить после себя материальный след – учение, спасенные жизни – «те, кого вы называете достойными людьми…» – яркие отблески выдающихся личностей, сильных, способных поделиться мудростью и после смерти, полупрозрачные капельки ушедших детей, сто лет назад, тысячу, десять тысяч лет…  
«Хранилище душ»…  
«Не совсем, но близко… ментальные слепки, квинтэссенция личности»  
«Это все пропало?»  
«Да. Никто не знает, что сталось с катрами после прохождения через черную дыру, но погибли еще шесть миллиардов»  
Боль полоснула Ухуру, невыносимая мука потерянного навечно.  
«Прости»  
«Ничего… нет, не разрывай…»  
«Погибли навсегда, не успев оставить или передать катру, исчезли так, будто их никогда не существовало…»  
«Они существовали, Спок. Пока ты помнишь… Пока ты помнишь мать, она живет в твоем сердце»  
«Ниота… Я скорблю о матери, но кроме нее погибло ШЕСТЬ МИЛЛИАРДОВ»  
Боль достигла пика, сменившись сверканием звезд, свет которых исказил варп-прыжок. И огромная планета раскинулась перед Ниотой. Бело-голубой шар и люди, те, кого он видел здесь – озабоченные деньгами, люди, чьи души раздирала жажда мести, жестокость, желание подчинять…  
«Знаешь, что собирался сделать с тобой Рич?»  
Грязная волна похоти затопила девушку, она смотрела со стороны на нагую чернокожую пленницу, валяющуюся в ногах у огромного (на самом деле он совсем не такой и большой) рыжебородого великана с плетью в руках. То, что составляло предмет его мужской гордости, тоже было неестественно огромным, он наклонился к ней, подавляя весом, потянул вверх, наматывая на руку сверкающие агатом волосы девушки, чтобы потом толкнуть лицом в грязные тряпки кровати.  
«Хватит!»  
Видение отступает, но слияние не кончается. Она понимает, что теперь она может войти в сознание Спока и увидеть то, что беспокоит его, нет, не эту сцену, хотя она вызывает живой эмоциональный отклик, и, нет, не сексуальное возбуждение, а ненависть, желание ударить в ответ, прекратить существование существа, жаждущего насилия.  
«Шшш. Забудь. Он ничего такого бы не сделал. Это игры разума, не более того»  
«Разума? Это животное!»  
«Ты отказываешь ему в разуме? Вот в чем дело… Ему и ему подобным, то есть людям, нам? Ведь все это было так давно, Спок. Мы изменились…»  
Вспышка термоядерного заряда. Плоть, слетающая с костей, беспощадное побоище выживших.  
«Откуда… ты знаешь это?»  
«Хан»  
«Евгенические войны тоже были давно. И третья мировая…»  
«А Маркус? Его наемники? Он не мог совершить подобное один»  
«Да, но… А Джим? Разве… то, что он сделал для нас всех, ничего не стоит?»  
«Его выбор был логичен»  
«Успокойся. Пожалуйста, родной… отдай мне свое отчаяние, отдай, ты не такой, как Рич, ты не скрываешь от меня ничего…»  
«Я хочу сохранить Вулкан!!! Прости, Ниота»  
«Тут нечего прощать. Любой бы думал об этом. Но ты же ничего не сделал, а мысли… никого не судят за мысли… здесь, на такой твоей ужасной Земле…»  
– И за слова. Только действия имеют значение… – она говорит это уже вслух, повторяет, стирая слезы со щек, обнимает напряженное тело, целует в губы, заставляя думать о чем угодно, только не о том, что он – предатель.  
«Интересы большинства важнее интересов меньшинства или одного» – слышит она последний отзвук мыслей.

22.  
– Держи, честно заработал, – сказал Вильям и положил на стойку горстку серебряных монет. – Я не думал, что такой как… м.. ну что ты и впрямь сможешь тут что-то сделать.  
Он оглядел еще раз склад. Товар разложен по полкам, от пыли и мусора ни осталось и следа.  
– Знал бы ты, сколько на меня вешали дополнительных нарядов, – со смехом сказал Кирк.  
– Ты служил? И впрямь моряк?  
– Служил, да… но не на море, слушай, – Джим постучал по монетам, – где тут у вас можно развлечься?  
Вильям взглянул на него с каким-то хитрым прищуром.  
– Уверен? 

 

Заведение обнаружилось в дальнем конце форта, неприметное здание у стены, в дверь которого то входили, то выходили мужчины. Немалая часть посетителей в форме, солдаты гарнизона были непрочь, судя по всему, скоротать часок другой в непринужденной обстановке.  
Виски оказалось дрянным на вкус, но знакомое тепло растеклось по телу. В углу играли на губной гармошке, человек пять пританцовывали рядом, остальные пили, дымили, травили скабрезные анекдоты и беззлобно переругивались. Все как везде, за исключением того, что ни одной женщины тут видно не было.  
– Ну что, говорят, это ты подбиваешь клинья к недотроге Эдит? – услышал Кирк позади чей-то голос, и здоровенная лапа похлопала его по спине.  
Такие вопросы задают не для того, чтобы узнать, подбиваешь ты клинья или что еще к кому-нибудь, а исключительно как предлог дать в морду.  
– Полегче, приятель, – отозвался Джим, оборачиваясь.  
Ну точно, здоровый такой амбал под два метра, с бледной кожей, рыжими вихрами и весь в веснушках. Вечер заиграл красками.  
– Ты! – амбал протянул к нему лапы и ухватил пустоту. Джим поднырнул под его руку и сделал шаг в сторону. Пришлось пожертвовать своим виски, но пойло было такого качества, что это была не жертва, а вложение в собственную печень.  
– Твою мать! – прокомментировал конопатый его маневр.  
Народ вокруг радостно загомонил, расширяя круг.  
Джим бросил пару взглядов по сторонам – не кинется ли кто на подмогу аборигену, лучше знать заранее примерное количество человек, решивших принять участие в потасовке. Нет, похоже, ему предстояла старая добрая разборка один на один.  
– Три к одному на новенького, – услышал Кирк.  
Имеющийся дефицит развлечений заставлял посетителей заведения извлечь максимум удовольствия из происходящего.  
Рыжий ухмыльнулся, купаясь во всеобщем внимании, при этом он стоял так, что Джим при желании мог вырубить его уже секунд сорок назад. Наконец он сделал выпад, метя левым кулаком ему в лицо. Ага, левша, должно быть, это для кого-то преимущество или неудобство, Джиму было без разницы, он уклонился, поймал кулак, дернул на себя, используя инерцию тела нападавшего, и противник полетел в угол комнаты, под ноги зрителей и их довольный гогот. Он даже падать не умел, шмякнулся на брюхо. Видимо, брал исключительно мышечной массой.  
Но вскочил рыжий быстро, и глаза его зло засверкали. Он грязно выругался и кинулся на Джима уже всерьез. Попытался всерьез, но Джим увернулся, одновременно ударив ребром ладони здоровяка по бицепсу, и тот взвыл.  
– Ловко, – сказал кто-то.  
– Ишь ты…  
Похоже, виски его не пропало, так как толпа сомкнулась, оттесняя поверженного врага, и вынесла Джима назад к стойке.  
Он взял стакан, понюхал, чуть пригубил, и поставил стакан на место.  
– Слушай, парень, – к Джиму протиснулся мужчина средних лет в мятой шляпе, – как насчет продолжения?  
– В каком смысле?  
– Двадцать процентов всего, что выиграем, если выиграем.  
Джим ухмыльнулся.  
– Двадцать пять, – тут же надбавил антрепренер.  
– Пятьдесят, – оценил свои навыки ближнего боя капитан «Энтерпрайза».  
– Тридцать…  
Сошлись на сорока и условии, что всего будет три матча (считай драки), без оружия, две один на один, а третья позволяла принять участие в забаве двум бойцам на одной стороне.  
Рыжий рвался повторно принять участие, но организатор в мятой шляпе отказал, сославшись на то, что на такого неуклюжего увальня мало кто поставит.  
Кирк чувствовал себя, как рыба в родном водоеме, кроме того, все это его забавляло.  
Первый участник был среднего роста, жилистый и быстрый в движениях. И глаза его следили за Кирком профессионально. Удар, блокировка, уход в сторону, быстрый ответный выпад Джима. Несильный удар, но если знать, куда бить, то очень эффективный.  
Джим знал. И знал, что сильной травмы он не нанес. Отпрыгнул в сторону, ожидая, вскочит его противник или нет. Тот встал, но отрицательно покачал головой, признавая поражение.  
Затем последовала пауза, из рук в руки передавались деньги, кто-то с кем-то шушукался по углам. Атмосфера немного изменилась. Появились какие-то нотки настороженности, но Джиму было плевать, адреналин кружил голову.  
Следующим противником оказался дюжий молодец с азиатскими чертами. Когда-то он был неплохим бойцом, понял Джим, но лишний вес, да и возраст делали свое дело. Кирк узнал пару движений из восточных практик, давно и плодотворно переработанных инструкторами Академии Звездного Флота. Неожиданностью стало то, что его противник внезапно упал, и попытался достать его из положения лежа, выкидывая ногу. Окружающие засвистели, похоже, удары ногами были под негласным запретом, но если его противник (Кирк про себя назвал его китайцем) себе такое позволил… Джим перепрыгнул его, перекувыркнулся и тут же скользнул в сторону.  
Китаец оказался на ногах одновременно с ним. Выпад ногой Кирк блокировал, опять ушел и тут же классической вертушкой впечатал китайца в пол.  
Тот вскочил на ноги, в глазах его блеснули удивление и радость.  
– Давай, давай! – кричали вокруг. Кирк не знал, в чей адрес несутся подбадривающие крики, вполне возможно, что и не в его.  
– Йя! – противник сделал выпад, целясь в горло. Кирк блокировал рукой, сжав зубы, принятый удар болезненно отозвался в еле поджившем порезе. Джим нацелился провести тот же прием, что и с рыжим, поймать руку, дернуть на себя, сбить равновесие, но китаец увернулся из захвата, а дальше… дальше Джим не успел просчитать свои действия, все получилось на автомате, он упал руками на пол, принял вес своего тела на ладони, китаец шагнул к нему, а Кирк развернулся и ударил противника ногой, в последнюю секунду изменив все же направление удара – не в колено, это был бы гарантированный перелом, а во внутреннюю часть бедра – болезненно, но безопасно. Китаец не орал. Отполз молча. Джим встал. Дыхание все же сбилось.  
– Хорошая драка, – сказал он.  
Мятая шляпа пребывал в экстазе.  
«Если сейчас он выставит двух бойцов уровня китайца, – подумал Джим, – без травм победить не удастся. И не кинул бы с деньгами… Махать метелкой в лавке не особо прибыльное дело. Кстати о лавке и ее владельце…». Джим обвел глазами бар. Вон он, Вильям, сидит на стуле с малость прибалдевшим видом. Кирк подмигнул ему.  
Но к третьему поединку бойцы почти закончились. Вызвался один солдат и парень с грубыми крепкими ладонями.  
Джим не стал торопиться, но и достать себя не позволял, силушкой противников бог не обидел. Зато он продемонстрировал стандартный набор уходов и перекатов, руки противников то хватали пустоту, то натыкались друг на друга. Нападающие не пытались достать его ногами, и Кирк тоже не стал этого делать.  
Публика развлекалась, понимая, что смотрит не настоящий бой, а потешную драку, кто-то засвистел. «Пора заканчивать», – понял Джим. Поймать руку, вывернуть за спину, удар. Солдат кричит от боли в вывихнутом плече. Кулак второго свистнул мимо уха, Джим успел присесть, опыт вещь такая… как Чехов говорит, мастерство не пропить, ответный удар в солнечное сплетение, противник хватает воздух белыми губами. Все.  
Нет, не все. Еще плечо надо вправить солдату.  
Вот теперь точно все.

23.  
С утра лошадь не желала слушаться, взбрыкивала задними ногами, заставляя МакКоя безбожно ругаться про себя. Пришлось слезать, проверять, правильно ли надето седло.  
Надето было правильно, но слишком сильно затянута подпруга… Когда они отправились в путь, солнце уже стояло высоко. Дождь, собиравшийся всю ночь, прошел стороной, но небо было серым, ветра не ощущалось, и становилось жарко.  
Они поднимались вверх по берегу реки, заросшему густой травой.  
МакКой ехал последним, то и дело оглядываясь назад. Он не выспался и чувствовал непонятное раздражение. Сквозь сон он слышал, что Спок и Ухура опять о чем-то разговаривали полночи, и было неясно, помирил их разговор или окончательно поссорил. У девушки было задумчивое лицо, а Спок опять ушел в себя, поглощенный выбором направления движения их небольшого каравана.  
«И чего их мир не берет? – в который раз подумал МакКой. – Что делят…»  
Отношения портятся, когда кто-то заводит интрижку на стороне, – МакКой засмеялся, представив Спока в роли ловеласа, нет, это не про него, это скорее Джим способен завести роман с двумя красотками одновременно, слыхали мы про его подвиги, даже не слыхали, а точно знаем… нет, если тут нет измены… вулканец и измена, ха… она сразу же все узнает. И тут МакКой понял, что набрел на мысль, которая ему совершенно не понравилась.  
Мысль была та самая, которая уже приходила к нему, но исчезла так быстро, что он не успел ее обдумать. Только Леонард решил восполнить это упущение, как Спок сказал:  
– Доктор, Ниота, проверьте свои фазеры.  
Копыта лошадей зацокали по камням.  
Они подъехали к ущелью.  
Сразу стало прохладно. Скалы смыкались, даря сумрачную прохладу, сверкали ручейки воды.  
– Красиво, – сказала Ухура.  
– Дико как-то, – отозвался МакКой.  
– В этом и есть красота…  
Спок промолчал. Эстетическая привлекательность места или ее отсутствие на его взгляд не имели значения. «Впрочем, – одернул он сам себя, - не стоит так думать. Это одна из приятных черт землян – способность находить крохи радости в не предназначенных для этого условиях. Способствует их психологической устойчивости...»  
– Мы на месте, – сказал Спок вскоре. – Вот сухое дерево и камни – место, где Рич застал индейцев.  
– Два дня назад, – пробормотал МакКой… – маловероятно…  
Он привстал на стременах, приложив руку ко лбу. Разве тут кого найдешь…  
Знакомый звук трикодера придал ему немного оптимизма.  
Спок выключил прибор и направил лошадь между камней.  
Каменистая тропа извивалась как змея в брачный период, еще пара поворотов, и они выехали к небольшой площадке. Это был тупик, но в то же время и отличное место для обороны.  
Поперек тропы были навалены валуны, торчали два ружейных дула.  
Они спешились, перебрались через преграду.  
Мальчик.  
По меркам XXIII века, сущий ребенок, едва вышедший из подросткового возраста. Пятнадцать, может быть, шестнадцать лет. Серое лицо, в боевой раскраске взрослого воина. И пулевое ранение в грудь.  
– Он жив, доктор?  
Жизнь еще не оставила это тело.  
– Критическая потеря крови. Группа ноль… Твою мать!  
– Ниота?  
– Нет. У меня А.  
– Я попробую сухую плазму, – МакКой оглядел свои небогатые запасы.  
– Нет! – резко сказал Спок.  
– Одной дозой я готов рискнуть…  
– Не в этом дело! Мы не имеем права спасать здесь кого бы то ни было…  
– Вы в своем уме?  
Спок был прав, и МакКой знал это. Но продолжал говорить, сам не понимая зачем:  
– Он бы выжил, если бы лежал на месте и не двигался. Но он полз сюда, отсюда такая кровопотеря. Так что мы не можем знать – умер бы он или нет… Видишь, он лежит так, что голова немного ниже ног, и это сохранило функции мозга, поэтому…  
Спок, не дослушав доктора, коснулся лица мальчика.  
Сознание его действительно было очень далеко, что держало его так долго? Случай? Желание рассказать кому-то о том, что случилось? Я здесь, я слушаю тебя, расскажи мне все…  
Ниота остановила руку доктора с гипошприцем.  
– Это всего лишь стимулятор, – попытался пояснить МакКой.  
– Подождите, не мешайте ему.  
МакКой замер, во все глаза глядя на странную пару, словно впавшую в транс. Серое лицо мальчишки начало приобретать землистый оттенок, он отдавал все жизненные силы в последней попытке донести то, что он хотел, до того, кто готов слушать.  
Спок отнял руку от лица индейца, потом приподнял его, стараясь уложить поудобней.  
– Что вы говорили насчет плазмы, доктор? Этот человек… он должен жить. Он имеет право жить…  
Последняя фраза задела МакКоя. Что значит имеет право? Все имеют право. Но он промолчал и занялся раненым, а Спок встал и, отвернувшись от людей, уставился невидящими глазами в скалу.  
– Что ты узнал? – спросила Ниота, подходя к вулканцу, желая, но не смея коснуться его.  
Спок не ответил, и Ниота обошла его, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо.  
Вулканец стоял с закрытыми глазами, соединив кончики пальцев.  
– Ниота! – позвал ее МакКой, – принеси, пожалуйста, воды. И помоги мне.  
Девушка оглянулась. В углу площадки были сложены тюки, виднелись следы от костра, нашелся и старый закопченный чайник.  
– Давай, давай, малыш, пей!  
Леонард вливал раненому в рот воду, Ниота держала блок переливания. Лицо индейца оживало на глазах. Затрепетали ресницы, с губ исчезла серость, он был смертельно бледен, но, похоже, у мальчика появился шанс оправиться от ранения.  
Индеец открыл затуманенные глаза, увидел МакКоя, и в глазах его отразился страх.  
– Все хорошо, хорошо, тихо…. Тихо, я сказал!  
МакКой прижал слабо сопротивлявшегося пациента к земле.  
– Спок! Где ты там? Спок! Гипошприц! Седатив, быстрее!  
– Дайте я!  
Ухура передала пакет с плазмой МакКою и успокаивающе заговорила с раненым.  
– Не волнуйся, ты в безопасности, мы тебе поможем… не надо пугаться, ты же ничего не боишься, да? Ну вот и этого белого доктора тоже не надо бояться…  
МакКой закатил глаза, а Ухура продолжила:  
– Он тебе помог. Не пытайся говорить, хорошо? Вот попей лучше еще воды.  
– Вот ваш гипошприц, доктор, – сказал подошедший Спок.  
– Уже не надо… – сказал МакКой. – Ухура, если захотите сменить специальность…  
– Не дождетесь, доктор…  
– Да, несладко пацану пришлось, раз вид белого лица вызывает у него такой ужас… – пробурчал МакКой.  
– Каков прогноз, доктор? – спросил Спок.  
– Рана закрылась, я продезинфицировал, что смог, ликвидировал критическую потерю крови… ну… введем антибиотик помощнее, и, я думаю, он оклемается. Конечно, ему нужен уход, покой, тепло…  
– Нам придется оставить его здесь. Я знаю, где произошло нападение на Беквита и, видимо, на Джима. Нам нужно будет вернуться вниз по реке.  
– Не хотелось бы оставлять его здесь…  
– Тепло и покой, вы говорите? Одеяло подойдет? Оставьте на доступном расстоянии воду.  
Спок присел около индейца, вновь коснулся его лица.  
Ниота и МакКой переглянулись.  
– Почему он изменил решение? – спросил Леонард девушку.  
– Понятия не имею, – пожала та плечами.  
Спок встал и оказался лицом к лицу с двумя землянами, вопросительно смотревшими на него.  
– Вы, доктор, – начал Спок медленно, с усилием, – были правы, сказав, что мальчику пришлось несладко. Только вы не знаете, до какой степени несладко.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? Неужели Рич достал этого?  
– «Этого» зовут Синее Перо… Нет, не Рич… Я видел кое-что из его ранних детских воспоминаний. Поверьте, доктор, вам лучше этого не знать, – сказал Спок, и голос его звучал холодно.  
«Однако не сделал ли я ошибку, – спрашивал себя вулканец, – поддавшись эмоциональному порыву и проявив сострадание?» Они взяли на себя роль ангелов-спасителей, и это тревожило его. Не изменит ли что-нибудь в мире этот маленький индеец? Он, может быть, все равно умрет, если не от раны, то от падения со скалы, или другой пули белого переселенца или топора воина соседнего племени, или…  
Что сделано, то сделано. Нужно сосредоточиться на главной задаче. Если она еще выполнима.

24.  
Серебро и банкноты душевно оттягивали карман. Джим шел вслед за Вильямом, весело насвистывая незатейливый мотивчик. Они миновали ворота форта, где дозорный кивнул им лениво, и направились к дому Вильяма. Время подбиралось к одиннадцати, и звездное небо над головой заставляло Джима раз за разом поднимать голову. Такие красивые… и такие недоступные. От хорошего настроения не осталось и следа. Что он делает здесь? Чему радуется?  
Вильям говорил о своих планах на завтрашний день и ближайший месяц. Надо ехать в Грейтаун за товаром, иначе можно закрывать лавку… для Джеса нужно найти учителя, до этого отец занимался образованием мальчика, да и их с сестрой… что-то про опасность нападения индейцев, сложности с поставками, историю про подписанный Ричардсоном (кто это? ах, да, начальник форта…) Джим слушал вполуха, а когда они вошли в дом, молча выгреб деньги из кармана и положил на стол.  
– Не знаю, на сколько хватит, но если тебе надо на закупку товара, то возьми и это.  
Вильям зажег свечу и озадаченно взглянул на своего гостя.  
–Ты хочешь вложиться в дело или это заем?  
– Не знаю, – пожал плечами Кирк. – Мне все равно.  
– Или у тебя что другое на уме? – спросил Вильям.  
– Что? Нет… ничего такого. Бери, мне не нужны эти деньги… Если понадобится, я смогу заработать еще…  
– Ну я так не могу взять… сколько здесь… – Вильям пересчитал стопку, – двести сорок долларов, не так уж и мало… Давай я возьму двести, вложу в товар, вернусь, продадим все и тогда рассчитаюсь с процентами. Пятнадцать, я считаю, нормально… Эй… ты слышишь, что я тебе говорю?  
– Слышу. Хорошо, пусть так, можно меньше, давай под десять процентов…  
– Ладно, сейчас принесу бумагу, все запишем…  
Вильям быстро вернулся со стопкой бумаги, некоторые листы оказались исписанными.  
– Опять Эдит балуется… – пробормотал Вильям, откладывая их в сторону. – Так я пишу: «Я, Вильям Коули, взял в долг двести долларов у»… как твое имя-то?  
– Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, – ответил капитан «Энтерпрайза».  
Вильям старательно заскрипел пером.  
– Если ограбят индейцы, убытки пополам, годится?  
Кирк молча кивнул.  
– На, подпиши. Вот тут.  
Перьевая ручка… Джим макнул ее в чернильницу, оказалось, что слишком глубоко, вытер пришлось вытереть о штаны перепачканные пальцы – и вывел свою фамилию.  
Вильям полюбовался на договор, даже подул на бумагу, суша чернила, потом зевнул.  
– Однако поздно.  
Он встал, с сомнением взглянул на своего задумавшегося гостя.  
– Оставлю свечу, пойдешь спать – не забудь потушить.  
– Что? А… ну да. Я немного посижу на улице…  
– Да, душновато сегодня… Смотри, и дверь не забудь закрыть на засов.  
Млечный путь сверкал миллионами звезд, когда-то близкими, но такими далекими сейчас. Глаза выискивали знакомые созвездия, неосознанно ища двигающиеся по темному бархату спутники или огни орбитальных станций… Нет, этого еще нет и на его веку не будет. Больше он никогда не побывает там, не увидит восходов на Венере, не зайдет в танцевальные залы Аргелиуса, не окажется около зеленой Мирты, не увидит брата, проводящего дни на Деневе, и по слухам собирающегося стать отцом… Почему он подумал о брате? Их связывали не слишком тесные отношения… у него вообще не было отношений. Отец, погибший в день, когда он родился, мать, много лет изнывающая по нему, подобие семьи, что сложилась потом, смерть и матери и отчима на Тарсусе… один, он всегда был один, находя в этом силу и независимость.  
Друзья, приятели? Это – да, Боунз, лучший друг, странный вулканец, которого он тоже готов считать своим близким другом, пусть и без особой ответной симпатии, а ведь старик… уверял, что эта дружба изменит многое в его жизни… теперь уже не изменит; любовницы – на ночь, на неделю, пару месяцев; страстные, милые, веселые, нежные, требовательные, но все эти связи – ни к чему не обязывали, еще чего! Они приходили и уходили из его жизни, на трогая душу… и слава богу, что не трогали. Глядя на то, как мрачнеет его друг, вспоминая бывшую жену, Кирк часто думал – а оно надо?  
Но сейчас одиночество ощущалось по-другому – не независимостью, а потерянностью. Никто не будет искать, а если и будут, то не смогут, если бы только тот Спок был где-то здесь… Он вспомнил его прикосновение разума – доверие и уважение… там было много эмоций… было какое-то воспоминание… слова: «Я научился этому фокусу у друга»… то есть у него, нет, не у него, а того, другого, которого уже и нет на свете… Здесь нет, а в той реальности? Или той реальности тоже нет? Как нет Вулкана? Или они существуют параллельно?  
Мысли скакали… внезапно вспомнилось мгновение, когда старик обернулся и первый раз увидел его, сидящего на снегу в пещере, растерянного и, чего уж там, перепуганного насмерть, как засветились его глаза на лице… и волна преданности и нежности коснулась его… как будто… будто…  
– Джим…  
Задняя дверь дома открылась и на пороге появилась Эдит.  
– Почему ты не спишь? Что-то случилось?  
Ему невыносимо захотелось, чтобы кто-то еще посмотрел на него так, как смотрел старый Спок – с доверием и любовью…  
Он встал, шагнул к ней, уткнулся лицом в шею и почувствовал, как она обняла его одной рукой. В другой Эдит держала подсвечник.  
– Я чужой здесь, Эдит, – сказал он, отстраняясь. – Я не могу рассказать…  
– И не надо.  
Ее глаза пытливо смотрели ему в лицо.  
– Не говори ничего. Я не хочу ничего знать. Кроме одного.  
Последние слова она почти прошептала.  
Джим сжал рукой ее ладонь с мерцающим огоньком, поднял ее до уровня их лиц, потом дунул на огонек.  
Она смотрела доверчиво, даже с какой-то надеждой.  
Кирк осторожно коснулся губами ее щек, затем прижал к себе, вдыхая неуловимый, с горчинкой, запах полевых трав. Эдит встала на цыпочки и коснулась его губ.  
Джим затягивал поцелуй как мог, понимая, что еще миг и она уйдет, не позволит ничего большего, слушал, как стучит ее сердце, у него самого все расплывалось перед глазами, ему хотелось эту женщину, сейчас, немедленно, все целиком, без остатка, на веки вечные, он вообще не понимал, как такое было, что он прожил столько лет, вообще не зная ее, когда было совершенно очевидно, что она та самая… наверное.  
– Эдит, Эдит, – шептал он, – пожалуйста…  
Она позволяла целовать себя, и Джим даже умудрился разобраться с пуговичками на ее груди, но она перехватила его руки.  
– Нет, не надо, – и это был действительно отказ, отказ, которому он не мог не подчиниться, но что-то подсказывало ему, что это не окончательное решение, что продолжение возможно, пусть и не прямо сейчас, ну что ж, если нужно, он подождет, сумеет добиться ее доверия, сумеет…  
– Джим, – она шагнула назад, удерживая его руки. – Это нехорошо. Тут нехорошо.  
Она отпустила его руки и метнулась в дом.  
Сердце бухало, но звезды сейчас казались не такими заманчивыми, как десять минут назад. И ушла та черная тоска, что сдавила ему душу…  
И он почти услышал слова Спока, того, который Прайм: «Жизнь, закрывая одну дверь, всегда открывает другую».

25.  
…«Изменить можно не только любимой женщине, – продолжил свои размышления МакКой. – Нет… вулканец не способен на предательство. А если…?»  
Он в который уже раз взглянул на напряженную спину первого офицера. Этот холодный тон, эти практически обвиняющие слова… Что вулканец мог увидеть в сознании мальчика? Какое-нибудь зверство, учиненное…  
Но он-то, МакКой, какое отношение имеет к тому, что творилось здесь четыре сотни лет назад? Люди изменились.  
Изменились?  
А что, если вулканец решит, что спасать их временную линию… нецелесообразно? Уже одно то, что в новой версии не было третьей мировой…  
МакКой почувствовал, что щеки его запылали, а в животе заныло…  
Твою мать…  
Он верил ему на слово, он сам не видел записи трикодера… что, если… что, если вулканец лжет?!  
Вот дерьмо!  
Нет.  
Нельзя так думать.  
Нет… лучше держать подобные мысли при себе. Оскорбить подозрением – самое последнее, что им сейчас нужно. Да и чушь это полная. Нет, Спок не откажется от поисков Джима, кто угодно, но не он.

 

Весна наступила в шестой раз для Синего Пера… когда запылали вигвамы, а на речную долину, где они жили, налетел карательный отряд из форта… Потом старики говорили о том, что на них напали в отместку за нападение племени Старого Бизона на какое-то поселение белых…  
Он помнил, как кричала мать, когда ее пинали бородатые мужчины, видел, как вспарывают ей живот, доставая оттуда его нерожденного брата, как сдирают скальпы со всех, даже с этого кровавого комка, как швыряют на землю, втаптывают в грязь «это»… а ведь он слышал, как стучало маленькое сердце, когда мать разрешала прижаться ухом к ее раздутому животу и говорила, что там внутри его брат, он родится, когда придет время…  
Помнил, что весь был залит кровью, лежал, глядя в синее небо, и ждал, когда подойдут и к нему, чтобы добить, как остальных, но нет… маленькое тельце не заметили среди горящих обломков вигвамов, раскиданных вещей и хрипящих лошадей… Тех, кто выжил, приютили у Старого Бизона, тот обещал, что вырежет белых дьяволов всех до одного, и Синее Перо повторял за ним его клятву, чувствуя, как ненависть и ярость заливают все его существо… И эта ненависть всегда была с ним, она уменьшалась, только когда уже он погружал руки в алую кровь, что текла по белой коже.  
«Это было не со мной, не со мной…»  
Он не ожидал, что сознание мальчика-индейца окажется таким самостоятельным, требовательным – жаждущим рассказать о том, что знает, и потребовать справедливости. Возмездия.  
«Не мои эмоции», – повторял себе Спок, но раз за разом темная волна всплывала в сознании, стоило вспомнить собственный ужас, бессилие и руку, ухватившую пустоту, а потом перед глазами вставало лицо его друга, который кричал ему в лицо: «Ты мать не любил!»  
Облегчение могла бы принести глубокая медитация, которая позволила бы разделить все эти эмоции, слова и действия… Возмездие – справедливость? Или это новая боль и невозможность достичь спокойствия и мира? Нужно ли стремиться к этому или стараться любой ценой осуществить то самое возмездие?

 

– Спок… – послышался голос позади него.  
– Да, доктор?  
– Мне кажется, что я понимаю, о чем вы думаете…  
– Неужели, доктор?  
– Вы недооцениваете людей. Их способность к эмпатии. Когда люди близки друг другу – многое можно понять… Я вижу, что вас что-то мучает, что вы словно оцениваете нас, Спок. И вы имеете на это право… но пожалуйста, не забывайте, что это и ваши предки тоже… Это земля вашей матери, Спок. Я не знаю, что вы там увидели у мальчишки в голове, но понятно, что ничего хорошего. Да, это было. Это наша история. Люди грубы, жестоки, эгоистичны… они не знают другой жизни, не представляют, что можно по-другому, а те, кто понимает… их мало, но они есть, Спок. Насилие порождает насилие, мы знаем это, мы испытали на себе…  
МакКой замолчал, сам удивляясь своему красноречию. На такие речи его пробивал обычно Джим, вытворивший что-то особо безумное и пытающийся справиться с накатившей бурей эмоций… МакКою до недавнего времени и в голову бы не пришло, что Спок, их Спок, вулканец, нуждается в утешении и поддержке. Но он нуждался, это было так явственно видно, как и то, что он начнет отрицать это.  
– Спок?  
Вулканец глянул на него задумчивыми глазами, но ничего не ответил.  
МакКой подумал, что он мог бы разъяснить Споку, что скрывать свое эмоциональное состояние от любимой девушки, когда отношения находятся на пике страсти, не самый лучший выход из ситуации, пусть даже и с самыми лучшими намерениями – оградить от переживаний, – но не беседовать же с вулканской спиной?  
Он вздохнул. Иногда он чувствовал себя стариком.  
Лошадь под ним решила, что пришло время пожевать чего-нибудь, и бодро двинулась в заросли травы. Задумавшийся Леонард не сразу понял, что чуть-чуть отклонился от курса…  
– Эй, ты, тпру!  
Что за запах…  
Этот запах был ему хорошо знаком. Может быть сдохло какое-нибудь животное? МакКой заранее сморщился… неужели снова?  
Впереди мелькнуло что-то красное…  
– Спок!!!! – заорал МакКой. – Спок!

«Вот что в вулканце есть хорошего, так это крепкие нервы», – подумал МакКой.  
Пока земляне с зелеными лицами переминались с ноги на ногу, первый офицер просканировал находку трикодером, убедившись в том, что это действительно останки Теодора Беквита, вытащил стрелу из тела, с интересом, как показалось МакКою, осмотрел наконечник и проверил карманы.  
– Сколько времени прошло с момента смерти? – спросил он доктора.  
МакКой, призвав себе на помощь всю выдержку, что осталась, подошел ближе, присел рядом.  
Личинки мух появляются на трупе примерно через сорок восемь часов после смерти, через десять-четырнадцать дней из личинок образуются куколки, еще через две недели куколки превращаются в новых мух…  
– Ну… – протянул МакКой, борясь с тошнотой, – визуально… и, учитывая вид мягких тканей, я бы сказал – дней десять.  
– Надо похоронить беднягу, – сказала Ниота. – Ужасная смерть. Что бы он ни сделал, он заплатил сполна.  
– Ты права, – ответил Спок и достал фазер.  
«Лучше так», – подумал МакКой.  
Спок взглянул на своих спутников, люди были расстроены, нет, не так – выбиты из колеи, как они сами говорят… напоминанием о том, что опасность всегда рядом, что и они могут оказаться вот так один на один со смертью в самом отвратительном ее обличье. Спок отошел немного, желая дать своим спутникам время на то, чтобы прийти в себя. Было тревожно-знакомое ощущение от этого места. Спок оценивал свои телепатические способности не выше средних, но сейчас то ли экстремальная ситуация подталкивала спящие где-то в глубине сознания инстинкты, то ли эмоциональный взрыв, что ему пришлось пережить… Споку казалось, что тут, на берегу реки, было что-то еще. Песчаный берег, круглые валуны, каменистый утес – почти такой же, рядом с которым они провели ночь ниже по течению. Песок изрыт копытами коней. Спок внимательно вгляделся в следы. Если принять на веру утверждения доктора о десяти днях, прошедших с момента смерти, что согласуется с данными исследования скальпа и тем фактом, что смерть последовала непосредственно после переноса во времени… Возможно, именно здесь и произошел выброс из портала времени?  
Взвесив риск очередной эмоциональной нестабильности и необходимость уточнить то, что он видел в сознании раненого мальчика, он выбрал последнее.  
Да…  
То самое место. Человек – в алой рубашке, кони, несущиеся по кругу, два удара, что он успел нанести чужаку, и Черный Беркут отпускает тетиву…

На планете Хранителя Вечности Спок видел, что и Джим и Беквит, сцепившись, свалились в портал. И появились здесь вместе. Беквит мертв. А Джим? Куда он мог деться? Беквита убили при нем? Он не мог помешать? Учитывая дозу кордразина… Попал в плен к индейцам? Если бы у него хоть раз был мелдинг с капитаном – возможно, он почувствовал бы, жив тот или нет. Но… нет, никакого отклика, никаких странных ощущений. Спок вскочил на лошадь и, тронув поводья, заставил животное перейти реку вброд. Там он вновь спешился. Следы от костра. Отпечатки сапог. Очень похожих на отпечатки его собственных форменных ботинок. И две колеи от колес фургона, идущие строго на запад и перекрывающие все следы.  
Он подошел к песчаному откосу у берега реки. Тут было удобно сидеть, и в песке остались отпечатки, как если бы кто-то возил тут руками… и даже этот куст…  
Спок протянул руку к веточкам. Показалось? Нет, пальцы ухватили пару тонких золотистых нитей.  
И это было все.

26.  
Он рассказал о находке и обо всех выводах, что сделал, и бурное ликование его спутников сменилось угрюмым молчанием.  
Решено было не терять времени и ехать по следам фургона. Однако дождь, бродивший где-то за горизонтом, спутал все планы. Он наконец настиг их, заставляя жаться к единственной скале в округе, в поисках укрытия от потоков воды. Удалось соорудить из натянутых одеял что-то похожее на укрытие, чтобы защитить трикодер, медицинский сканер, коммуникаторы и запасы еды, сами же они вымокли с ног до головы.  
МакКой совсем упал духом. Это было несправедливо, совершенно незаслуженно, что нелепая случайность – введенное лекарство – привела к гибели его друга. А в том, что вероятность смерти Джима Кирка стремительно приближалась к ста процентам, доктор не сомневался. С каждым новым фактом, с каждой добытой уликой картина прояснялась и выглядела все более безрадостной. Впавший в безумие капитан стал жертвой агрессивно настроенных индейцев. То, что они могли с ним сделать, как могли поглумиться над беспомощным человеком, заставляло МакКоя в отчаянии стискивать кулаки.  
– Доктор, – внезапно МакКой почувствовал на своем плече ладонь Спока. – Еще ничего не кончено.  
МакКой обернулся к нему, надеясь, что дождь скроет следы слез на его лице.  
Спок чувствовал, что теперь поддержка необходима его спутнику.  
– Временная линия не исправлена. Иначе нас выкинуло бы обратно. Вполне вероятно, что Джим жив, и что есть возможность предотвратить то, что он мог бы сделать. Сколько времени кордразин оказывал на него влияние?  
– Сутки, может быть, тридцать шесть часов. Потом еще как минимум день он будет не в лучшей форме, но если он переживет острую фазу, функции организма должны полностью восстановиться. Человеческое тело в этом отношении очень устойчиво, уберите фактор, вызывающий реакцию, и все системы придут в норму.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Спок. – Будем исходить из этого. В любом случае мы должны узнать его судьбу. И мы не бросим попыток найти Джима, сколько бы времени это ни потребовало.  
Дождь стих под вечер, они рискнули разжечь костер, следя, чтобы дыма было как можно меньше, просушили самое необходимое и поужинали. Ночевать было решено в другом месте. Теперь, когда цель стала более-менее определенной, Спок предпочитал полностью исключить вероятность, что на них нападут. И перенос стоянки подальше от костра был самым немудреным решением.

Джес заснул, и Эдит встала около окна, собираясь с мыслями. Давно забытое желание, поднимавшееся из глубины ее тела, было опасным. Она понимала это, говоря себе, что так нельзя, что нехорошо… хотеть этого, но щеки пылали, а губы все еще ощущали нахальное тепло и сладость других губ.  
Она пришла к нему через два часа. Молча села на кровать, коснулась волос, прерывая сон.  
Лунный свет заливал небольшую комнатку туманным светом.  
– Эдит?  
– Только не говори ничего…  
Она ткнулась лицом ему в грудь.  
Джим молчал, Эдит говорила, вернее, шептала:  
– Ты же не обманешь меня, да? Не бросишь? Я знаю, я не должна этого делать, это не правильно, но я…  
Она замолчала, так как Джим нашел ее губы, но потом все равно торопливо забормотала:  
– Ты только не говори никому… что ты делаешь… не надо там трогать, я…  
Его прикосновения лишали ее рассудка. Слова стали не нужны, остались только ощущения и движения. Луна заглянула в окно, когда они забылись в короткой истоме. Эдит приподнялась на локте, рассматривая лицо человека, лежащего рядом с ней. Джим почувствовал ее взгляд и открыл глаза.  
– Почему ты молчишь? – спросила она.  
– Ты просила ничего не говорить, – улыбнулся он ей. – Но если хочешь, я скажу…  
Он повернулся на бок.  
– Что скажешь?  
– То, что не говорил никому… – тихо ответил Джим, пытаясь дотянуться до ее губ. Это удалось без труда; потом он коснулся ее уха и прошептал: – Я люблю тебя.

 

– Эй, Джес! Иди сюда, есть разговор!  
Джим чувствовал необходимость поговорить с мальчиком, объяснить, как такое получилось, что теперь у него будет отец.  
Наверное. Если все пройдет как надо…  
– Слушай, приятель, – Джим присел на корточки перед ребенком, так, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне, – мы с твоей мамой хорошие друзья… ты же не против, да?  
Мальчик отрицательно покачал головой, но в глазах его заплескалась тревога.  
– Не бойся… я ничего плохого не сделаю, ни тебе, ни ей. Наоборот, я буду теперь все время с вами. Хочешь?  
– Не знаю, сэр.  
– Хм… ну ты это… не зови меня так. Помнишь, я же говорил – мое имя Джим. Хм… в общем, я хотел тебе сказать, что мы с твоей мамой решили пожениться. Вот. Что думаешь?  
Джес неуверенно взглянул Джиму в глаза и тут же отвел взгляд.  
– Что не так?  
Джим поднял его личико за подбородок, по щекам Джеса текли слезы.  
– Ну… ты чего? Почему ты плачешь?  
– У Тимми есть отчим… он его порет ремнем, и я не хочу, чтобы ты меня бил, я думал, ты мне друг…  
– Ты что? Я… – Джим потерял дар речи, – какая глупость… Эй, я не буду тебя бить, честно-честно. Обещаю! Никогда пальцем не трону, а хочешь, я отлуплю этого отца твоего приятеля, и он тоже не будет пороть твоего друга?  
– А ты сможешь?  
– Ну… наверное. Кто это?  
– Это мистер Ричардсон, он главный тут в форте.  
– Ну… давай я узнаю, что тут к чему, и потом разберемся. Но тебя я точно бить не буду. Веришь?  
– Да, сэр… то есть Джим.  
– Класс!  
Кирк схватил мальчика на руки, подкинул вверх, потом держа его на ладонях, закружил по двору, урча, как грузовая платформа на разгоне.  
Это развлечение приводило Джеса в полный восторг. Сердце замирало сладко от страха и желания, чтобы полет продолжался без конца, чтобы он взлетал вот так вверх и падал чуть ли не до земли на безумной карусели.  
Когда Джим поставил его на землю, голова кружилась, и он, чтобы не упасть, ухватил Кирка за ногу. И прижался к нему, вздыхая счастливо. И пусть Джим – хотя теперь его, наверное, надо звать отец? – говорил про какой-то флаер, но он то знал, что летал на спине кондора, дед говорил, что это такие огромные птицы, которые могут утащить на небо. Но теперь его никто никуда не утащит! Пусть только попробуют. 

 

Следующие два дня смешались в каком-то бешеном калейдоскопе – и разговор с Вильямом, сначала бурчавшим недовольно, но потом хлопнувшим его по плечу, и разговор с чуваком в черном, бормотавшим что-то там про отче нашего, который на небеси… но в итоге согласившимся с тем, что для Эдит лучше муж неизвестно какой веры и веры ли вообще, чем никакого, и совершенно непристойная пьянка все в том же салуне, и посторонние девушки, наводнившие дом Вильяма Коули с отрезками тканей, пошивами, примерками…  
– …и обещаю хранить тебе верность в счастии и в несчастии, в здравии и болезни, а также любить и уважать тебя во все дни жизни моей…  
– Теперь можете поцеловать невесту.  
Джим не видел ничего вокруг, кроме сверкающих глаз Эдит, стоящей перед ним в молочно-белом платье, цвет которого, как помнилось Джиму, горячо обсуждался двенадцать часов назад. Прилично ли вдове надеть белое или лучше остановиться на небесно-голубом. Они вышли из церкви – их приветствовал форт и весь город, свадьба была здесь еще более редким развлечением, чем драка за деньги в салуне.

 

Небольшая конная прогулка, свадебное застолье, точнее сказать, пикник под открытым небом. Кто-то из подруг Эдит забрал Джеса к себе на ночь, Вильям под предлогом сборов в дорогу решил переночевать в лавке, его отъезд был назначен на послезавтра.  
Дом остался в полном их распоряжении, не нужно было таиться, опасаясь издать лишний звук или выдать себя неосторожным словом или взглядом.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж в спальню. Эдит шла за Джимом, и грудь ее сжимала волна неожиданного страха. Сейчас она будет принадлежать этому мужчине, да, второй раз, но теперь он ее муж, которого она должна почитать и слушаться, а вдруг в этот раз он будет груб или…  
Джим, войдя в комнату, тут же плюхнулся на кровать.  
– Ну и день, я думал, он никогда не кончится, так все долго, – пожаловался он.  
Она стояла перед ним и, пытаясь скрыть нервозность, комкала в руках накидку.  
– Иди сюда, – позвал ее Кирк.  
– Мне нужно снять платье, но я не смогу сама.  
Он вскочил, мысленно хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу: действительно, ее же одевало чуть ли не трое человек, все эти булавки, заколки, застежки…  
На спине оказалась еще и скрытая шнуровка, узел не поддавался, и Джим вцепился в затянувшуюся ленту зубами.  
Эдит взвизгнула.  
Вскоре ткань легким облаком соскользнула вниз, и она осталась в нижнем белье – кружевной юбке и сорочке с короткими рукавчиками, Джим подозрительно уставился на нее – нет ли и тут хитромудрых портновских ухищрений?  
– Не смотри на меня так, – смутилась Эдит. Она скрестила руки на груди.  
– Сними это, – попросил Джим, потянув ее за юбку.  
Он почувствовал ее напряжение, не совсем понимая, что ее беспокоит, ведь они уже были вместе, почему же сейчас Эдит… ну не стесняется же она его?  
– Здесь никого нет, кроме меня, – сказал он. – Ты же моя жена, да?  
Она положила руки на талию, распустила застежку нижней юбки, переступила ногами через кружевное полотно.  
– Вау!!! – ее муж вдруг издал радостный вопль. – Это чулки, да? Супер! И эти, как их… ленты… нет… подвязки? Можно, я…  
Его пальцы коснулись шелковой ткани, затем он подхватил ее на руки и шагнул к кровати.  
Вскоре на Эдит осталась только батистовая сорочка, как она слетела – Эдит так и на поняла, но ладони Джима уже накрыли ее грудь, и все, что ей оставалось – позволить ему делать то, что хотелось.

 

Проснулся Джим Кирк поздно.  
Внизу в гостиной пахло кофе. Накинув рубашку и натянув штаны, он спустился вниз.  
На столе ждал завтрак, накрытый салфеткой, уже порядком остывший.  
– Эдит? Ты где? – позвал он.  
Джим заглянул в смежные с гостиной комнаты, потом поднялся наверх. Спальня Вильяма, детская…  
Джим увидел Эдит в окно, она шла по двору с ведром в руке, скрылась в сарае, откуда раздалось громкое хрюканье.  
Джим зажмурился и потряс головой. Как вообще все это с ним произошло? Как так получилось, что неделю назад он был капитаном флагманского корабля Федерации, а теперь он… кто? Муж и отец? Не имеющий ни своего дома, ни работы, ни денег… все, что у него есть – это навыки и умения, не особо нужные здесь… и Эдит. Если бы семь дней назад кто-нибудь выдал ему такой прогноз на будущее, то загнал бы его подобным в полный депрессняк – крах всей его жизни, но почему сейчас он не испытывает от этой ситуации никаких отрицательных эмоций? Лишь замешательство… Сможет ли он справиться со всем этим? Ведь не у всех выходит… вот у Боунза не получилось…  
При мысли о друге стало грустно. Если бы он был здесь, интересно, что сказал бы на все это? Джим еще раз оглядел комнату, где не было ничего лишнего, минимум вещей… задумчиво провел рукой по столешнице… В центре стола лежала толстая папка, и он машинально открыл ее. Внутри оказалась стопка бумаги, исписанная мелким почерком.  
«Пришествие богов» – прочитал он заголовок на листе. Автор Эдит Келлер. Часть первая: «Там, где нас нет». «То место, где нас нет, всегда кажется намного привлекательней окружающей действительности, но представьте себе, что такое место действительно есть…» – начал он читать, но остановился, услышав, как внизу хлопнула дверь.  
Джим поспешно закрыл папку. Было чувство, что он нечаянно вторгся в заповедное место, о котором его жена, нет, вот же дела, жена… с ума сойти, – сама должна рассказать, если захочет…  
– Джим! Ты уже встал?  
– Уф, ну и выспался же я! – он сбежал по лестнице вниз.  
Эдит подставила ему щеку для поцелуя.  
День покатился своей чередой. 

27.  
Ночь прошла мирно. И через час после восхода солнца троица с «Энтерпрайза» взяла курс на запад.  
Вчерашний дождь смыл почти все следы, но общее направление было понятно. Спок пояснил друзьям, что, скорее всего, фургон двигался в сторону последнего приграничного поселения. Карта же показала, что до него сто семьдесят два и три десятых километра, а это два дня скорой рыси или три дня неспешного шага. Поскольку навыки верховой езды у всех троих оставляли желать лучшего, следовало ориентироваться на второй вариант, однако против него выступал другой факт: их запасы еды были скудны. МакКой намекнул первому офицеру, что можно было бы раздобыть какую-нибудь пищу посредством охоты, на что Спок предложил доктору самому заняться поиском пропитания.  
Ниота даже не удивилась, услышав ответ: «Я вам доктор, а не Зверобой какой-то».  
Сошлись на том, что «там видно будет». Что под этой фразой подразумевал каждый из них, лучше было не уточнять.

 

Звонок колокольчика оповестил о новом покупателе. Кирк отложил лист бумаги, на котором изображал по памяти схему перегонного куба, конфискованного у него в Академии старшекурсником Финнеганом. Если удастся найти, чем заменить змеевик, то его аппарат составит отличную конкуренцию местным производителям дешевого бухла.  
Вильям еще не вернулся, и присматривать за лавочкой взялся Джим. Покупателей было не так уж много, большая часть гарнизона находилась в отъезде. Кирк слышал, что велись переговоры с местными племенами, но подписаны или нет новые соглашения, было неизвестно.  
– Что желаем приобрести? – спросил Кирк.  
Мужчина лет сорока в военной форме окинул его оценивающим взглядом.  
– Тебя, приятель.  
– Что? – Кирк сдвинул брови. – Если это шутка…  
– Это ты устроил в баре потасовку за деньги?  
Кирк уселся на прилавок, скрестил руки на груди, ожидая продолжения.  
– Так ты или нет? Полгарнизона только об этом и твердит, и еще говорят, что ты успел затащить под венец девицу Келлер.  
– Вы говорите о моей жене, сэр, – холодно ответил Кирк. Начало разговора не предвещало ничего хорошего. – И вы вообще кто такой?  
– Капитан Ричардсон.  
– А… знаю, – протянул Джим… – мужик, который хлещет ремнем пасынка… – хорош вояка.  
Он спрыгнул с прилавка.  
Ричардсон оценивающе посмотрел на напрягшееся тело молодого человека, стоящего перед ним.  
– Неплохо… – сказал он. – Впечатляет, я бы сказал. Умеешь держать себя в руках и готов использовать любые приемы. И первым ты не ударишь? Слишком умен для этого, да?  
– Может быть, вы скажете, что вам надо?  
– Хочу предложить тебе работу. Если ты и на четверть так хорош, как расписывают мои солдаты, то мне как раз нужен новый лейтенант.  
– И что случилось со старым?  
– Команчи прикончили беднягу.  
– С чего вы решили, что я хочу повторить его участь?  
– С того, парень, что сейчас не время просиживать штаны в этой долбаной лавке…  
Ричардсон внезапно сделал ложный выпад правой, а левой рукой попытался ударить Джима в корпус. Кирк повернулся, уходя с линии удара, но места для маневра было маловато, так как он стоял около самой стены, и кулак капитана все же задел его по ребрам. Кирк сделал выпад локтем, затем резко разогнул руку. Ребро ладони попало противнику в шею, и тот отлетел к противоположной стене, захрипев.  
Кирк даже не думал наклоняться и помогать. На такой трюк он давно не попадался.  
– Странный у вас способ вербовать людей, – сказал он. – Хватит придуриваться, я не сильно ударил.  
– Ни хрена себе не сильно… Ну, ладно, я вижу, ты и впрямь кое-что умеешь. Завтра подписание договора с местным племенем. Мне нужен телохранитель или как хочешь это назови. Одним словом, мне нужен человек, который не побоится пойти к этим тварям без оружия, выкурить местной травы, и не запаникует, если что пойдет не так. Подпишем бумаги, и дело будет сделано. Получишь хорошую сумму и право выбрать себе место под дом. Ты же не собираешься всю жизнь горбатиться в лавке на зятя?  
Джим свернул листок со схемой и спрятал в карман.  
– Сколько? – спросил он.  
– Чего сколько?  
– Денег сколько?  
– Пошли ко мне, обсудим детали.

 

После вчерашнего дождя воздух был особенно свеж и чист. Спок несколько раз отъезжал от их группы, чтобы подняться на возвышенность и осмотреть местность. МакКой каждый раз, когда вулканец возвращался, с тревогой вглядывался в его лицо, и Спок отрицательно качал головой, сообщая, что опасности нет, но во второй половине дня ситуация изменилась.  
– Впереди нас движутся шесть фургонов и двенадцать всадников, – сообщил Спок, вернувшись с очередного холма. – Они нас еще не видят, но, судя по всему, мы их догоняем, поскольку наша скорость передвижения выше процентов на сорок, чем у лошадей, тянущих груз. Мнения?  
– Если это фургоны, то в них едут мирные люди, торговцы или переселенцы… наверное. Так? – спросил МакКой.  
– Может быть, лучше просто ехать за ними… Зачем нам компания? – сказала Ухура.  
– Они могут заметить нас, и тогда ситуация осложнится. Они решат, что мы преследуем их, – ответил Спок.  
– И что вы предлагаете?  
– Я догоню их и разведаю обстановку. Если все в порядке, вы присоединитесь.  
– Отличный план! – сказал МакКой. – А если не все в порядке, то они вас убьют, и мы останемся тут без помощи и всякой надежды.  
– Мне не нравится ваш пессимизм, доктор.  
– Мне он тоже не нравится.  
– Давайте поднажмем и догоним караван, – предложила Ухура. – Возможно, нам будут даже рады. Чем больше отряд, тем безопасней.  
На том и порешили. Ухура оказалась права. Поначалу не обошлось без подозрительных взглядов, но затем, когда торговцы и переселенцы убедились, что пришельцы не зарятся на их добро и всего-навсего хотят сопровождать их до города на границе, мир был установлен. Лишний дозорный в ночи стоил куска мяса и тарелки каши.

 

– Мама, а где Джим? Когда он вернется? – Джес надоедливо повторял этот вопрос. Эдит и сама не отказалась бы знать ответ.  
Капитан Ричардсон с отрядом в двадцать человек уехал на рассвете на переговоры, которые вошли, как он сам выразился, в финальную стадию.  
– Он сказал, что всегда будет с нами! – возмущение мальчика было неподдельным.  
Эдит сжала руки. Да, он говорил это, и нужно верить, что так и будет, но так бывает только в мечтах или снах, а в реальности… всегда находятся какие-то дела, которые представляются крайне важными. Впрочем, если договор будет и впрямь подписан, и Джим получит все, что ему пообещал Ричардсон, то, возможно, все не так уж и плохо. По крайней мере, пятьсот долларов задатка они получили. Половину платы за свое участие в предприятии Джим потребовал вперед. И это беспокоило Эдит больше всего. Это означало, что операция могла оказаться и неудачной. Но что тут можно сделать? Вцепиться в мужа и не пустить его туда, куда он собрался?  
Видела она такие семьи… Нет, тут можно только молиться, чтобы все прошло, как задумано, и ее Джим вернулся домой.  
– Он обманул тебя! И меня!  
– Прекрати, Джес. Он взрослый мужчина, и у него есть свои дела. Он делает это для нас. Можешь сбегать на свой любимый холм и посмотреть, не возвращаются ли они. Только туда и сразу обратно. Понятно?  
Она посмотрела вслед сыну, побежавшему со всех ног по тропинке.  
Не стоило отпускать его одного, мелькнуло в мыслях, но теперь поздно об этом волноваться.  
Эдит поставила на плиту кастрюлю с водой. Пора было готовить ужин.

28.  
Ричардсон, посматривая на нового рекрута, задавался вопросом, не совершил ли он ошибку. В седле парень держался так себе, впрочем, видал он многих моряков, которые не знали, с какой стороны подойти к лошади. Стрелок из него тоже был неважный, более того, он рассматривал выданное оружие с удивлением, впрочем, как стрелять разобрался быстро. Это было необычно, потому что навыки рукопашного боя у Джеймса Кирка были намного выше средних, а уж в этом Ричардсон разбирался. Более того, он видел, насколько тренированным было тело новичка, как легко и послушно выполняло все движения. На первом привале он настоял, чтобы Кирк провел небольшой учебный спарринг среди отобранных солдат, и следовало признать, что и инструктор из него вышел отличный.  
Эх, если бы было немного больше времени, чтобы отточить навыки.

– Отряд, стой!  
Они были на месте. В излучине реки виднелись остроконечные жилища индейцев. Не стационарное жилье, а походный лагерь. Типи стояли по кругу, их яркие краски привносили в окружающий пейзаж нарядность и праздничность, не особо вязавшуюся с мрачными лицами хозяев жилищ. В отдалении паслись лошади, десяток индейских воинов стреляли по мишеням из луков, метали топорики, занимались всеми теми обычными делами, которых в любом военном лагере пруд пруди.  
Это и был военный лагерь команчей.  
Кирк знал, что Черный Беркут, наследник Старого Бизона, обещал подписать договор с капитаном Ричардсоном за свое племя и пригласить еще трех вождей соседних племен, которые контролировали территорию, интересующую белых поселенцев.  
– Кирк, Леви, Джонсон, МакМилан и Смит – спешиться, оружие оставить. Идете со мной, – скомандовал Ричардсон. – Остальным наблюдать. В случае осложнений ваша задача вытащить нас оттуда.  
Леви и Джонсон вели под уздцы лошадей, груженных тюками.  
– Что в них? – спросил Кирк. – Надеюсь, не взрывчатка?  
Ричардсон уставился на него, и Джим с внезапным ужасом понял, что его неуклюжая шутка в глазах руководителя отряда выглядит как весьма ценная идея.  
– Хорошая мысль, – сказал Ричардсон, – но не в этот раз. Там плата за землю.  
Джим, выругавшись про себя, решил не раскрывать без необходимости рот. Но что же там может быть в тюках, чем можно оплатить полосу земли шириной в сто сорок миль, которую они планировали присоединить к границам, охраняемым фортом?  
– Приветствую тебя, Черный Беркут, мой друг, – сказал Ричардсон, и Джим практически услышал непроизнесенные вслух слова: «Сдох бы ты, краснорожая сволочь, поскорее».  
Кирку все это не нравилось. Его опыт подсказывал, что при контакте с примитивными народами, если уж его избежать никак не удалось, самое последнее, что нужно делать – это показать собственное превосходство и силу. Не говоря о том, что вот такие нецивилизованные дикари очень чувствительны к фальши.  
– Черный Беркут желает и тебе доброго дня, бледнолицый человек, – ответил индеец, стоявший рядом с вождем у входа в центральный вигвам. Кирк присмотрелся и понял, что это вовсе не индеец, а человек европеоидной расы, одетый в индейскую одежду. Джим зря беспокоился насчет наивности дикаря. В тоне его ответа читалось то же самое: «Скоро я сниму с тебя скальп, бледнолицая собака».  
Индеец сказал что-то на своем гортанном наречии сопровождавшим его воинам, и автоматический переводчик подсказал Джиму слова: «Они выполнили наши условия».  
Под условиями понимался визит в индейское стойбище с подарками и без оружия.  
Формально политес был соблюден, подарки сгружены, осмотрены и сдержанно одобрены. Ими оказались дорогие ткани, мешки с бисером, бочонки с виски, металлическая утварь – вещи, в общем-то, неплохие, но их количество, на взгляд Джима, никак не соответствовало предстоящей сделке.  
– Это только первая часть поставок, – сказал Ричардсон. – Нам выгодней торговать, чем воевать с такими могучими воинами, как вы («мне бы пару пушек сюда, я бы поговорил по-другому»).  
Затем их пригласили в типи, где все устроились на полу, и если Джим с легкостью скопировал позу индейцев, то остальным его спутникам было немного не по себе.  
Джим с любопытством рассматривал жилище индейцев. Походная палатка, типи, имела форму слегка наклоненного назад конуса, жерди каркаса торчали наружу, туда же в дыру уходил дым от очага. Конструкция была обтянута выделанными и покрашенными шкурами, внизу темными, выше белыми и красными на самом верху. Внутри было просторно, круг диаметром не менее шести метров позволял всем устроиться удобно. Виднелись палочки, скрепляющие шкуры, каждая из которых была покрыта своим затейливым узором. В жилище было еще много того, что стоило бы изучить получше – предметы обихода, странные приспособления для приготовления еды – но трубка уже пошла по кругу, и запах показался Джиму знакомым, бывали в его бурной юности опыты и похлеще. Действие легкого наркотика оказало на остальных растормаживающий эффект. Пожалуй, на это и рассчитывал Черный Беркут. Из слов, которыми обменивались между собой индейцы, Джим понял: они ждут, что дым не позволит белым собакам их обмануть.  
– Не затягивайся глубоко, – шепнул Кирк в сторону Ричардсона, – развезет.  
Тот кивнул, потряс головой, прогоняя дурманящий эффект, и беседа потекла неспешно – о планах на заселение земель, об охотничьих местах, о товарах, что должны получить индейцы, о гарантиях. Переводил все тот же одетый в индейскую одежду европеец, причем лицо его было раскрашено так же, как и у остальных. Было в нем нечто неуловимое, чуждое, этакая маска спокойствия – о подобную Джим сам не раз разбивался, беседуя со Споком. Некоторые индейцы, принимавшие участие в беседе, сами могли говорить по-английски, простыми фразами, и это облегчало переговоры.  
Все бы ничего, но Джима беспокоило, что в типи все время входили новые воины. Кто-то шептался с вождем, получал указания, уходил, возвращался.  
– Ну что, Беркут, друг мой, – сказал Ричардсон немного заплетающимся языком, – не пора ли нам закончить начатое? («задрал ты меня вконец»). Он достал из плоской кожаной сумки бумагу с заранее написанным договором, размашисто подписал его и передал индейцу.  
Черный Беркут взял бумагу, посмотрел на нее и передал переводчику.  
– Вот дерьмо… – пробормотал Ричардсон, а Джим удивился – неужели капитан рассчитывал, что индейцы подпишут документ, не читая?  
Переводчик принялся читать текст вслух, медленно переводя его для Черного Беркута и остальных вождей.  
– Здесь сказано, что мы уступаем вам землю до долины Быстротечья, но мы говорили о ста сорока милях, а Быстротечье отсюда в двухстах двадцати. Откуда же… – переводчик задумался на пару секунд, но сосчитал верно: – восемьдесят миль?  
– Неужели? – удивился Ричардсон, – наверное, это какая-то ошибка.  
– Да, похоже на то, – ответил переводчик.  
Черный Беркут взял договор, посмотрел на мелко исписанный текст и порвал лист.  
Ричардсон вскочил на ноги.  
– Ты пытался меня обмануть, белый человек, – сказал индеец.  
– Да нет же! Наверное, писарь ошибся.  
– Тогда исправь ошибку. Вернись с правильным договором. И полной платой. А то, что ты привез сейчас, останется здесь в знак того, что ты огорчен своей ошибкой. Ты же огорчен? Не так ли? – Черный Беркут посмотрел на остальных индейцев, и те закивали, подтверждая слова вождя. По лицам было видно, что они ничуть не расстроены этой ошибкой, так как плата их вполне устраивает.  
– Хорошо, мы вернемся завтра, – сказал Ричардсон, что следовало понимать так: «Когда-нибудь я доберусь до тебя, гад».  
– Будем с нетерпением ждать. («Лживая ты бледнолицая морда»).

 

Ричардсон вышел из типи весь белый от гнева.  
Им пришлось пройти сквозь строй индейцев, которые улюлюкали им вслед. Кто-то плевался, а кто-то замахивался камнями.  
– Собрался нас обмануть?  
– Не вышло!  
– Спокойно, – сказал Кирк, как только заметил, что Леви и МакМилан готовы начать браниться в ответ, а малейший повод привел бы к стычке, где численный перевес был бы на стороне индейцев. «Подделывать документ, тем более так примитивно, это сомнительный способ заключить мир», – подумал Кирк.

 

29.  
– Едут, едут! – Джес вбежал в дом. – Мама! Солдаты возвращаются! Я видел Джима. И капитана Ричардсона.  
«Спасибо тебе, Господи, что вернул его живым и здоровым сегодня», – прошептала Эдит. Она бы с великой радостью побежала бы встречать солдат, но решила подождать. Разогреть ужин, подогреть воду для мытья, до которого ее муж оказался большим охотником.  
Время шло, но Джим не возвращался. Джеса удалось отправить спать со скандалом. Он непременно хотел дождаться Джима, а того все не было.  
Наконец дверь звякнула, Эдит кинулась к порогу и остановилась, с испугом глядя на усталое лицо мужа.  
– Что случилось?  
– Да так… – неопределенно сказал Джим.  
– А что с губой?  
Джим дернул плечом, как показалось Эдит, сердито. Он действительно не любил такие вопросы, слишком часто их задавали ему в детстве и примерно тем же тоном. Не хотелось вообще говорить ни о чем, вот принять бы душ, чтобы смыть с себя всю грязь этого дня, другое дело.  
Душа не было, но было ведро с теплой, почти горячей водой, заботливо нагретой Эдит.  
Он кивнул благодарно, отправляясь на улицу, чтобы поплескаться всласть. Да, надо будет придумать что-нибудь поприличнее ведра с водой, рассеянно подумал он, опуская голову в горячую воду.

 

– Так и не расскажешь ничего? – спросила Эдит, устраиваясь на подушке поудобней.  
– Ну… что рассказывать… наверное, Ричардсон… в общем, он меня вышвырнул… я так думаю. Да нет, все нормально, – сказал Джим, увидев, что в глазах Эдит заплескалась тревога.  
Он улыбнулся, хотя улыбка вышла блеклая.  
Рука девушки коснулась его.  
– Не хочешь, не рассказывай, но знай, что я беспокоилась весь день.  
– Ничего не случилось, – ответил Джим.  
– Договор подписали?  
– Неа… Ричардсон решил, что можно обмануть дикарей, но те, оказалось, далеко не дураки. Они прочитали этот договор и нашли в нем ошибку. Каких-то восемьдесят миль, прикинь, а? Он думал, что те подмахнут бумажонку не глядя, но там был этот, как их называют… перевертыш, и он умел читать и считать. Так что Ричардсону пришлось забрать свои бумаги и свалить оттуда.  
– Думаешь, это была не ошибка?  
– Нет, конечно. Ричардсон сказал, что он не ждал, что кто-то из перевертышей будет в племени. Перевертыши – это…  
– Да, я знаю, это дети, которых индейцы украли у белых и воспитали на свой лад, иногда к ним попадают детишки постарше, которые знают грамоту.  
Эдит потерлась щекой о его грудь, выпрашивая ласку. Ей чертовски хотелось узнать еще какие-нибудь подробности, но как выманить продолжение истории, она не знала. Она видела, что Джим устал, но он был спокоен, и это означало, что он вряд ли расскажет что-то вот так, спонтанно, на эмоциях, как иногда это бывает, зато он с жадностью принялся целовать ее, пытаясь вытеснить одни впечатления дня другими.  
– Что за… фигню… ты на себя нацепила? – спросил он, запутавшись в ее ночной рубахе с оборками и длинными рукавами.  
– А в чем же мне спать?  
– Ни в чем, и сними эту жесть,– пробормотал он. – Нет, дай я сам, дай… Бог мой… ты такая красивая, я…

 

Потом они долго лежали, отдыхая, и Эдит думала о том, что с каждым разом это было лучше, нет, не так… доверительней. С Кларенсом было совсем по-другому, он всегда торопился взять свое, в то время как Джим… Интересно, – вдруг подумала она, – а сколько женщин было у ее мужа, до того, как они встретились? Не должно быть, наверное, слишком много, он же старше ее всего на три года, и он так забавлялся тогда с ее чулками, словно видел их первый раз в жизни. Но откуда он знает, как сделать так, чтобы она… Забавно, даже мысленно избегала она произносить те слова, которые он шептал ей ночами, все это так непривычно…  
– У них были бирюзовые глаза, – вдруг сказал Джим.  
Эдит приподнялась немного, опираясь на локоть. Джим лежал, заложив руки за голову и смотрел в потолок.  
– Да… без зрачков, огромные такие плошки, красиво, я бы сказал, даже Боунза проняло, мы пришли к ним с миром, обычное соглашение с до-варповой цивилизацией, там были залежи руденита, очень ценный минерал, нужен позарез – ну, так всегда бывает. Мы оделись как местные, нам нужно было, чтобы они дали нам разрешение поставить пару буровых вышек, замаскированных, разумеется, нельзя мешать их естественному развитию. Так вот, встретились с вождем, со всеми его советниками, обговорили все дела, я думал, что дело в шляпе, уже мысленно рапорт в штаб сочинил, так, мол, и так, соглашение подписано, то се… в смысле все хорошо – а они на нас напали. Двоих убили, третий потом в лазарете умер. Точнее, третья, энсин Маловски, ей двадцать один год всего был, так жаль девчонку… Мы потом долго пытались вычислить, почему… может быть, чем-то обидели или нарушили табу или, ну не знаю, может, у них традиция такая, гостей резать по четвергам… но сегодня я понял…  
– Понял что? – спросила Эдит.  
– Мы были ч у ж а к и. Враги, с кем нельзя иметь дело, потому что чужой всегда обманет. Так они считали. Глупо, да? Мы-то так никогда не делали. Ни я, ни кто-то другой из наших… нет, никогда не сделали бы, но им было все равно, так как кто-то уже один раз обманул и все… такая культура.  
Она помолчала, потом спросила.  
– Что это было?  
Он вздохнул.  
– Это сон. Всего лишь сон. Или сказка.  
– Ты говоришь загадками.  
– Да... наверное.  
Он взглянул на нее и увидел на ее лице то, чего ждал меньше всего – страх.  
– Прости. Я болтаю всякий бред.  
– Так что случилось?  
– Я же рассказал тебе про договор, и как Ричардсон делает дела.  
– Но это же не все, да?… что-то еще случилось? Не хочешь говорить? Рассказываешь сказки.  
– Да нечего особо говорить. Дальше мы поехали обратно, – Джим вздохнул. – Ну, случайно наткнулись на какое-то поселение индейцев. Мелкое, там три шалаша-то их и было. Женщины в реке рыбу ловили, дети бегали, мужчин не было, то ли они все на той встрече, где собрались договор подписать, были, то ли где еще…  
– И что? Что случилось?  
– Ричардсон сказал, что самое время проучить их, пусть знают, что связываться с нами не надо…  
Джим внезапно сел на кровати.  
– Вот просто так… Они ничего нам не сделали. Ловили свою рыбу, а мы ехали мимо. Он взял винтовку, прицелился, я даже не сразу понял, что он удумал, а когда дошло… это было так дико… просто так, ради развлечения или… не знаю, что там было у него в мозгах, переклинило их, наверное. Я ударил по стволу рукой, ну он в ответ мне прикладом и навернул, а тут остальные начали стрелять… и он тоже. Я ничего не мог сделать, хоть под пули лезь, орал, говорил им, что они зря это делают, ну, что, мол, теперь индейцы обозлятся и не подпишут никакой договор и все такое… А потом им это надоело и… они, то есть мы… поехали дальше. Просто поехали. Развлеклись и поехали дальше.  
– Ты хороший, Джим. Добрый.  
– Кому она нужна, эта доброта? Я бы пристрелил их всех, если бы смог… но, бог мой… был один случай… нет, нет, ладно, не хочу про это думать.  
– И многих они убили?  
– Не знаю… Троих или двоих, один совсем пацан был, как Джес, не старше… Ричардсон сказал, что это судьба у них такая – чем скорее поймут, что нам мешают, тем быстрее свалят…  
– Не думай об этом, – сказала она, притягивая его голову к себе. – Не думай. 

 

Джим провалился в сон, тревожный, с воспоминаниями о яви. О том случае, в самом начале пятилетней миссии, о котором не мог вспоминать без краски на щеках. Транспортатор разделил его две половинки, грубо говоря, на добрую и злую, и потом, когда его объединили обратно – Спок гений – Джим помнил все, что вытворяла его злая половина. Ему крупно повезло, что Дженис Ренд не подала на него жалобу за попытку изнасилования, а Фишер за избиение… да никогда он не опускался до такого, неужели то, что он видит здесь… это и есть та самая злая половина человечества? Мерзкая, отвратительная, но без которой, как он узнал, выжить невозможно… и от которой он не смеет отказаться, ведь Ричардсон – это его прошлое. Не будет его, вот такого, без зазрения совести грабившего местных, только потому, что их уровень развития безнадежно отстал, – не будет и остального, не полетят мощные корабли, в окружении варп-поля к далеким звездам. Но как же так? Можно ли загладить эту вину? И чем? Чем искупить подобное? Может быть, суровые законы Федерации в части первых контактов идут из этого подсознательного чувства вины? Федерацию создали по инициативе землян… которые знают, на что способны сами. Впрочем, в хрониках Вулкана тоже было много мрачных моментов, взять тех же отделившихся ромуланцев, нетерпимость, вражду, войны… но Вулкан заплатил свою цену…  
Ему казалось, что он говорит обо всем этом, стоя на трибуне, защищая по мере сил человечество, но зная в глубине души, что те, кто обвиняет их – абсолютно правы…  
Сон ушел, Джим сел на кровати, потом подошел к окну. Звезды все так же равнодушно смотрели с небес.  
Пояс Ориона: Ригель, Беллатрикс, Бетельгейзе… знакомые и такие далекие звезды.  
Он обернулся.  
Его женщина сладко спала, она казалась очень красивой в призрачном свете звезд, и беззащитной.  
Она бы не стала стрелять в индейцев просто так, от нечего делать… и Джес не стал бы. Или стал бы? Нет, нет, уж хотя бы об этом он, Джим, позаботится, научит мальчишку тому, что можно делать, а что нет… Может быть, еще кого-нибудь… может быть, он и попал сюда для того, чтобы человечество стало немного добрее? Кто знает?

30.  
– Индейцы, индейцы!!!  
Крик дозорных поднял караван на ноги.  
Люди метались между фургонами, лошади вставали на дыбы, сумятица и неразбериха.  
С проклятиями и ругательствами в предрассветных сумерках фургоны ставили друг за другом, пытаясь создать подобие защиты. В промежутках валили груз – тюки, сундуки; лошадей, испуганно всхрапывающих, поставили в защищенный круг.  
Мужчины готовились стрелять, женщины – перезаряжать ружья. МакКой и Спок переглянулись. Можно ли использовать фазеры? И надолго ли хватит заряда?  
Атаке предшествовали гортанные крики, парализующие волю, а торговцев пугавшие до полусмерти. Всадники приближалась, на фургоны полетели стрелы. Большинство застревало в ткани, горящие стрелы удалось потушить, индейцы проскакали мимо, прячась за телами коней от пуль, и, развернувшись, вновь пошли в атаку.  
– Нам конец, конец, – шептал мужчина лет тридцати, с окладистой черной бородой. Но паниковал он один, да, пожалуй, пара женщин, забившихся вглубь фургонов и принявшихся молиться во весь голос, остальные готовились драться до конца.  
Ничего другого не оставалось. Пощады не будет – это знали все.  
Появились первые раненые, стрела пробила ногу одному из молодых людей, еще две стрелы прикончили лошадь, подаренную МакКою Ричем.  
Раненый орал благим матом, пока МакКой оттаскивал его под защиту фургона и накладывал жгут. Снова град стрел и выкрики, индейцы проносились совсем рядом, перекидывая тела с одного бока лошадей на другой, затрудняя прицельную стрельбу.  
– Чего не стреляешь? – крикнул кто-то, и в руки доктора втиснули ружье.  
МакКой взглянул на Спока, но тот был полностью поглощен боем.  
Доктор вскинул ружье к плечу, но попасть в крутящуюся мишень крайне трудно, да и сможет ли он вот так хладнокровно убить человека?  
Оказалось, что может. Когда индейцы бросились на приступ фургонов, стреляли все. Разрядив ружье в лицо размалеванному черными полосами дикарю, доктор схватился за фазер.  
Луч с максимальным углом разброса сбил волну нападавших, атака захлебнулась. Это выстрелил Спок.  
В горячке боя на странный звук никто даже внимания не обратил. Индейцы ускакали, но лишь для того, чтобы перестроить ряды, никак не желая оставить поселенцев в покое. Времени было в обрез, минуты три-четыре, за это время надо было потушить все горящие стрелы, оказать по возможности помощь раненым и решить, что делать.  
– Попытаемся ускакать? – предложил кто-то. – До форта миль десять, можем успеть…  
– Хрена лысого я брошу свой товар, – крикнул другой.  
Люди переглядывались со злым отчаянием в глазах.  
– Ра-ра-ра! – опять послышался боевой клич. Все схватились за оружие – нападавшие неслись на них, не обращая внимания на стрельбу, которая не отличалась особой точностью.  
В окружающей их какофонии звуков – криков, топоте копыт, выстрелов, ругани, воплей боли, только Спок различил новую ноту – звуки выстрелов, раздающихся снаружи осажденных фургонов. Это означало, что, возможно, им спешат на помощь. Тощее тело дикаря перескочило через оглобли фургона. Индеец метнул томагавк, и поселенец с черной бородой упал с воем на землю, прямо под ноги МакКою.  
Индеец с томагавком был первым, кто ворвался в закрытый круг, за ним последовали другие, закипела рукопашная драка, где перевес был на стороне нападавших, но поскольку поле сражения было ограничено фургонами, индейцы зачастую мешали друг другу, позволяя поселенцам держать какое-то подобие обороны.  
МакКой поднял фазер, но Спок пригнул его руку.  
– Бессмысленно, доктор, вы заденете своих.  
– Что ты предлагаешь? Ждать чуда?  
– Да, – сказал Спок.  
На них кинулся очередной индеец, размахивающий своим топориком, Спок перехватил его руку, вывернул за спину и толкнул дикаря на его собратьев.  
– Издеваешься? – прокричал вулканцу МакКой.  
Спок потянул доктора к бочонкам, сгруженным около одного из фургонов. Слабое укрытие, но хоть что-то.  
Из фургона к ним выпрыгнула Ухура.  
Спок, увидев девушку, ничего не сказал, но постарался встать так, чтобы она оказалась за его спиной, как и доктор. Но землян такая диспозиция никак не устраивала, в руках у Ниоты была двустволка, а доктор продолжал сжимать в ладони фазер.  
Крики индейцев усилились, пыль, поднятая копытами своих же лошадей, забивала легкие, один из фургонов вдруг принялся раскачиваться. Похоже, дикари решили разрушить их оборону, и если им удастся оттащить фургон в сторону, то преимущество ограниченного пространства будет утеряно – в брешь хлынет поток дикарей. Понимая это, трое мужчин уцепились за фургон с другой стороны.  
Спок тоже кинулся на помощь.  
Но индейцев было намного больше, и край фургона начал сдвигаться.  
МакКой по колесу вскарабкался на крышу соседнего фургона, надеясь, что жерди выдержат вес его тела. Вот теперь можно было использовать фазер без риска задеть своих, он выстрелил в дикарей, тащивших фургон прочь из круга, и те немедленно повалились на землю.  
– Есть! – доктора захлестнул совсем не ожидаемый и не желаемый восторг победителя.  
Внезапно все переменилось. Индейцы заголосили своим гортанным кличем, только теперь в нем были иные ноты, и это был сигнал к отступлению. Те, кто были внутри круга, услышав новый звук, оставляли поле сражения.  
Что случилось?  
Доктор приподнялся на своей неверной опоре.  
На индейцев неслась лавина всадников, вооруженных огнестрельным оружием.  
Индейцы повскакали на своих лошадей и кинулись прочь.  
Подоспевший отряд, повинуясь приказу командира, тут же разделился на две части, человек десять остались, а остальные понеслись в погоню за индейцами, стреляя в спины убегавших.  
МакКой сполз с крыши.  
Люди ликовали – обнимались, плясали от восторга. Трое убитых, четверо раненых, но остальные-то живы! Цел товар и форт совсем рядом, это его солдаты подоспели на помощь, – так что дело сделано!  
– Боунз? – услышал вдруг МакКой знакомый голос, и чья-то рука схватила его за плечо.  
– Джим? – доктор резко обернулся.  
На него смотрели голубые глаза его друга, сверкающие весельем на загорелом лице.  
Они кинулись друг другу в объятия, хлопая с восторгом друг друга по спинам и тыкая кулаками в бока.  
– Класс!!!  
– Вот это да!  
– Спок?  
– Рад вас видеть, капитан.  
– Ухура? Ну и наряд!  
– На себя посмотрите… – ответила девушка, но тоже обняла Джима.  
– Уф, ну надо же!

 

Убитых уже положил в ряд, Кирк кинул на них взгляд, и МакКой увидел, как внезапно затвердело его лицо.  
– Вил?  
Джим подбежал к одному из поселенцев, худому и темноволосому мужчине со стрелой в боку.  
Коули… Вильям Коули – вспомнил МакКой немногословного торговца, о котором только и знал, что его сестра только что вышла замуж за какого-то типа без роду и племени, который заправляет в его лавке, пока он ездит за товаром. Впрочем, как показалось МакКою на том вечернем привале, он ворчал на зятя больше потому, что так принято, но на самом деле вполне ему доверял.  
– Боунз? – Джим поднял голову, и доктор увидел в глазах капитана то, что видел много раз в глазах других людей, только что потерявших близких – надежду на чудо… Вдруг…  
МакКой вздохнул, присел рядом, коснулся рукой шеи погибшего. Оглядевшись украдкой, достал из кармана медицинский сканер… провел над лицом, считывая показания, выключил.  
– Извини.  
– Ничего нельзя сделать?  
– Он мертв, Джим.  
Кирк встал.  
– Доктор! – позвали МакКоя из фургона. – Можно вас попросить…  
МакКой коснулся плеча друга, сжал руку.  
– Мне нужно посмотреть, что с остальными ранеными.  
– Да, конечно, – отозвался Кирк.  
Рядом продолжали радоваться люди.  
– Да уж, подоспели вовремя!  
– Я думал, что пришло время расставаться с шевелюрой.  
Люди принялись проверять фургоны, собирать вещи, разбросанные в горячке боя. Вскоре вернулся и отряд, ускакавший за индейцами. Догнать они их не догнали, но урон нанесли.  
– Больше не сунутся!  
– Обнаглели вконец, почти у самого форта!  
– А что договор?  
– Верить им нельзя!  
Кирк зло сплюнул, но промолчал.  
– Что тут у вас?  
К спасенным подъехал еще один всадник, державшийся властно. Он спрыгнул с коня, окружающие почтительно расступились.  
– Капитан Ричардсон!  
– Трое погибших, – сказал Кирк.  
– Трое погибших, сэр, – отозвался прибывший. – Твоя наглость переходит все…  
Ричардсон наклонился над убитыми, потом взглянул на Кирка.  
– Мне жаль, – сказал он. 

 

Через полчаса караван был готов отправиться в путь. Фургон Коули вел Спок, он с большим интересом продолжал наблюдать за своим капитаном. Кирк был одет в обычную для здешних мест одежду и явно не входил в состав гарнизона, тем не менее Ричардсон выделял его, то задавая вопросы, с оттенком уважения, то требуя отчета, но в его тоне сквозила настороженность, если не сказать враждебность.  
Вскоре к Споку, сидевшему на козлах фургона, присоединился МакКой.  
– Все выживут, – сказал доктор, – если не будет заражения. – Где Ухура?  
– Внутри фургона.  
– Да, ну и дела… Что думаешь?  
– Рано делать выводы, но…  
Их прервал подъехавший верхом Ричардсон.  
– Я правильно понимаю, что вы знакомы с Джеймсом Кирком? – спросил он.  
Спок утвердительно кивнул.  
– А вы врач, да? – обратился Ричардсон к МакКою.  
– Да, это так.  
– Врач в поселении нам пригодится. Я имею в виду, что мы рады вашему приезду, – сказал Ричардсон. – Ну, а вы… – он взглянул на Спока, – чем занимаетесь?  
– Он ученый, – ответил МакКой.  
– Ученый? Господи… чудны дела твои… и что вы тут изучаете?  
– Разные вещи… географию, ботанику, – ответил Спок.  
– Остановиться вам, я полагаю, есть где, если нет более заманчивых предложений, – сказал Ричардсон и взглянул на Кирка, что-то втолковывающего одному из солдат. В словах военного ощущалась все та же недоброжелательность по отношению к Джиму, сдобренная толикой презрения, но следом возникло еще одно чувство, которое Спок не сразу и понял, слишком редко сталкивался с подобным – зависть.  
– Мы не задержимся надолго, – сказал Спок нейтральным голосом.

 

Когда они подъехали к форту, ворота были открыты. Их встречали растрепанные люди, все же час был ранний. Новые поселенцы сгрудились в кучу, пытаясь понять, что к чему, те, кто вернулись в форт к своим лавкам и домам, радостно обнимались с родней и друзьями.  
Кирк остановил фургон Спока, не дав им въехать в ворота.  
– Подождите здесь, – сказал капитан «Энтерпрайза».  
Он подъехал к Ричардсону, раздававшему указания – где размещаться новеньким, где хоронить погибших. МакКой видел, что разговор идет на повышенных тонах, и его друг дважды отрицательно покачал головой к заметному неудовольствию Ричардсона, но расстались они мирно, даже обменявшись рукопожатием.  
Кирк, наконец, подошел к друзьям.  
– Наверное, нужно найти родственников убитого хозяина фургона, – сказала Ухура.  
Джим взглянул на нее, но ничего не ответил. Только сжал в руке поводья лошади.  
– Ниота права, – поддержал девушку Спок, – следует известить их о гибели, передать тело и вернуть ценности.  
– Я знаю о его гибели, – ответил Кирк. Какая-то иррациональная злость захлестнула его, нет, не злость – ощущение несправедливости… почему именно Коули? Как он скажет об этом Эдит, ведь совсем недавно она потеряла отца, вот так же…  
Друзья смотрели на него, не понимая, пожалуй, только МакКой начал о чем-то догадываться.  
Кирк сглотнул.  
– Я родственник. Ну… как бы. Где он?  
– В фургоне.  
– Ладно, что теперь поделаешь… поехали домой, – сказал Джим и вскочил в седло.

 

– Домой? Он сказал «домой»? – переспросила Ухура. – Что здесь происходит?  
– Поскольку капитан Кирк оказался здесь раньше нас, то, видимо, он как смог устроил свою жизнь, – ответил Спок.  
И это весьма осложняло дело. С кем и как он контактировал за двенадцать, нет, уже за тринадцать дней пребывания здесь? Можно ли это отследить, чтобы понять – воздействие уже имело место или еще нет? Какое действие, какая встреча, какие слова стали поворотным моментом? Можно ли исправить что-либо теперь? Есть ли шанс? Или это как раз и есть шанс… его шанс. Ведь упрекнуть себя Споку было не в чем. Все, что случилось, находилось вне зоны его контроля, он делал все, что мог, чтобы выжить, чтобы найти капитана, чтобы… исправить временную линию? Все ли?  
Для последнего пока не было сделано ничего, но лишь по той причине, что они так и не знали до сих пор, в чем заключается действие, которое вызвало изменение истории.  
Они ехали вдоль оборонительной стены форта, затем по дороге спустились к отдельно стоящим зданиям. Целый квартал больших деревянных домов. Косые лучи солнца наложили угловатые тени на строения и заборы.  
Около одного из домов Кирк придержал лошадь и обернулся к друзьям.  
– Я знаю, все это выглядит странным, но… вам придется подождать здесь немного, я скажу…. хозяйке о смерти брата.  
– Смерти брата… – задумчиво протянул МакКой, разрозненные факты оформились в цельную картину.  
Он был удивлен, действительно удивлен, и мог только догадываться, какая бездна отчаяния и одиночества могла подтолкнуть его друга к… да полно, может, он выдумывает? Или… кто его знает?  
Слышна была речь, какие-то звякающие звуки, хлопанье дверьми, а потом… затяжной женский плач, почти крик – боли и горя.  
Как все нелепо… МакКой не знал плачущую женщину, не знал и этого убитого Коули, но почему-то ему стало безмерно жаль их обоих, так жаль, будто они были ему и впрямь близкими людьми.  
Из калитки вышел мальчик, лет семи на вид, худенький, с потерянным лицом. Он подошел к фургону и сказал:  
– Джим велел помочь распрячь лошадей и завести фургон во двор.

 

31.  
– Можно узнать, какие слова из фразы «не нагружайте ногу» вам были непонятны? – спросил МакКой у мужчины средних лет и с весом существенно выше нормы. Леонард постарался скопировать интонацию, слышанную как-то раз у Джима, задающего схожий вопрос нерадивому энсину, напортачившему в инженерной. Однако то ли энсин был трусливым, то ли МакКой недостаточно грозен, но его пациент морщился, пожимал плечами, а раскаиваться не торопился.  
– Да она не болела, доктор… ну и я решил проверить, как там Красотка, все-таки у нее первый отел…  
– А у вас перелом, и, чтобы кость срослась, нужно лежать и ждать… ничего другого тут не придумать. Радуйтесь, что нет смещения, и поможет обычная шина, был бы гипс или… а, неважно… выбирайте сами – смирно лежим или всю оставшуюся жизнь хромаем.  
– Да я что, я ничего, доктор, а вот док Баум из гарнизона не заставляет лежать… а вы дадите еще своей микстуры? Забористая штука, скажу я вам.  
Последние слова сопровождались отчаянным подмигиванием.  
Леонард не знал, то ли рассердиться, то ли рассмеяться. Забористой микстурой был альфакаин, растворенный в концентрации один к двустам в сорокапроцентном спирте, и по большей части имел силу плацебо. Не считая действия алкоголя.  
– Ладно, – пробурчал МакКой, – но дайте слово, что выпьете это только на ночь, никак не раньше, для хорошего сна. Идет?  
– Идет.  
Он плеснул снадобье в стакан, накрыл листом бумаги, и поставил на книжную полку, так, чтобы пациенту было не дотянуться без посторонней помощи.  
– Я скажу миссис Смит, чтобы она дала вам это выпить, но не раньше десяти вчера.  
Доктор был рад отвлечься, а предлог «я пошел навестить своих пациентов» действовал безотказно.  
В доме, где они жили, царила не самая радужная атмосфера. Последние дни у всех нервы были на пределе. Хуже нет ситуации, чем выступить в роли гостей, принесших дурную весть. Куда уж дурней? Они уже знали всю историю, что здесь приключилась, хотя поверить в то, что рассказывал Джим и подтверждала Эдит, Леонарду было трудно. Впрочем, не так трудно, как Ниоте, которая в штыки восприняла известие о том, что их капитан влюбился до такой степени, что вступил в брак после пары, ну ладно, пяти дней знакомства. Впрочем, он-то знал Джима намного лучше офицера по связи, знал, насколько искренним он может быть, когда речь касается чувств, когда нет нужды прятать их под личиной цинизма… так что вполне возможно, что тут и не отчаяние, а настоящая любовь… бывает же и такое. К тому же он видел, как Джим и Эдит смотрели друг на друга, то, как она держалась за его руку во время похорон брата, как он утешал ее то словом, то взглядом, то легким прикосновением.  
Надо быть слепым и глухим, чтобы отрицать их взаимную симпатию.  
Объяснилось и то, как же так вышло, что помощь подоспела к атакованным поселенцам вовремя. На то утро планировался очередной поход на индейскую территорию для подписания договора. Ричардсон и Кирк засиделись в штабе до утра, проверяя и перепроверяя груз, условия договора, обговаривая стратегию. И когда дозорные принесли весть о подозрительном передвижении дикарей, гарнизонный отряд был готов.  
МакКой так и не понял, какие отношения связывали его капитана и местного начальника форта – Кирк выступал в роли то ли внештатного консультанта, то ли переводчика, то ли телохранителя последнего. Но времени, чтобы расспросить об этом, практически не было.  
Похороны, поминки, горе хозяйки и ее маленького сынишки, какие-то туманные переговоры Ричардсона с индейцами, требующие непременного присутствия Джима Кирка, выяснение вопроса, кто именно напал на поселенцев – Черный Беркут или кто-то еще, и возможны ли дальнейшие переговоры…  
Они жили в доме… покойного Коули, хм, теперь доме Кирков, ну дела… уже четвертый день, но так и не приблизились к разгадке.  
Спок не отрывался от своего трикодера, проверяя и перепроверяя временные линии, но результатами изысканий не делился, отговариваясь тем, что не все учтено, и что есть много вероятностей…  
С точки зрения МакКоя, чем дольше они торчали здесь, тем этих самых вероятностей становилось все больше и больше. А поскольку временной портал и не думал выкидывать их обратно в привычный мир, значит, они либо пропустили момент, когда можно было что-то исправить, либо еще не дожили до него. Оставалось набраться терпения.

 

Дело близилось к вечеру, когда доктор вышел за стены форта. Приятно было прогуляться, не контролируя все свои слова и действия.  
– Доктор МакКой!  
Леонард оглянулся.  
Его догоняла Эдит, она ехала верхом, ветер растрепал ее темные волосы.  
– Я думала, вы зайдете в наш магазинчик.  
Да, действительно, МакКой вспомнил, что утром Эдит приглашала его в свою лавочку.  
– Извините, дорогая, я как-то забыл, – отозвался доктор.  
– Я не помешала вам? Может быть, вы предпочитаете побыть один?  
– Нет, напротив, я рад обществу, – любезно ответил МакКой.  
– Тогда ладно, а то ваш второй друг… он не очень-то компанейский человек.  
– Это вы верно подметили, – отозвался МакКой.  
Пару минут они шли молча, но МакКой видел, что Эдит хочет о чем-то с ним поговорить, но не решается.  
– Как дела в вашем магазине? – поинтересовался МакКой в порядке продолжения светской беседы.  
– О, спасибо огромное, что спросили. Неплохо, весьма неплохо, ваша Ухура очень помогла, мы разобрали весь товар, все разложили… думаю, удастся все продать по хорошей цене… люди все прибывают, – внезапно она замолчала, но потом продолжила: – только теперь неизвестно, когда мы сможем съездить за новым товаром. Доктор… можно я задам один личный вопрос?  
МакКой кивнул, и Эдит спросила:  
– Вы давно знаете Джима?  
– Да, довольно давно.  
– Я хотела узнать… есть ли у него родственники?  
– М… э… насколько я знаю, у него есть старший брат, с которым он не виделся много лет.  
– И все? А мать, отец? Где живет его брат?  
– Это называется один вопрос?  
– Простите… наверное, я позволяю себе лишнее, но теперь, после смерти Вильяма, мне было бы спокойней, если знать, что есть еще кто-то, близкий нам… Понимаете?  
– Да, понимаю. Но я не знаю, где живет его брат, вряд ли вы увидитесь. Что же до остальных, почему бы вам не спросить его самого?  
– Он упомянул мельком, что они погибли – и мать, и отец. Это так?  
– Да, – лаконично отозвался МакКой, размышляя о том, как отвлечь девушку от беседы, продолжение которой не сулило ничего хорошего.  
– Можно я еще спрошу?  
– Если не про Джима, то можно, – ответил МакКой.  
– Вы же с юга, да? Я хочу спросить… как это… хм… иметь в собственности человека?  
– Что?  
– Ну, Ниота… она же ваша, да? Но вы ничего не приказываете ей… и она не выглядит несчастной…  
– С чего бы это ей выглядеть несчастной? – усмехнулся МакКой.  
– Ну… если у человека нет свободы… разве он может быть счастливым?  
– Кто вам сказал… а, ну да… можете быть уверены, что я и не думал что-либо ей приказывать. Это может сделать только… черт, простите.  
– Может сделать кто?  
МакКой кашлянул. Острый ум и наблюдательность нельзя недооценивать.  
– Это сложно объяснить, – сказал он. – Хорошо, я открою вам тайну, на самом деле Ухура не моя собственность, но в здешних местах, мы решили, такой статус более безопасен для нее.  
– Статус рабыни? Что же в нем безопасного? Впрочем… возможно вы правы… – голос Эдит внезапно стал горьким… – да, вы правы и это очень печально. Девушка должна прикидываться вещью, чтобы ее, как собственность, принадлежащую мужчине, защищал закон, а если бы она была сама по себе…  
– Не я устанавливаю порядки в этом мире, Эдит… и не вы.  
– Ну и зря! – воскликнула она горячо. – Зря! Если бы… если бы я могла установить порядок…  
– То что? Что бы вы сделали? – спросил МакКой, улыбаясь.  
– Для начала все те деньги, что тратятся на войны и смерть, я бы потратила на жизнь – на школы, больницы… я бы дала понять людям, что жизнь может быть другой… что можно найти способ накормить миллионы голодных, излечить болезни и дать всем надежду на общее будущее! Неправильно, когда один человек владеет другим. Это нехорошо.  
– Согласен, – сказал МакКой, – надеюсь, вы не будете относиться ко мне плохо? Клянусь вам, в моей собственности нет ни одного человека.  
– Еще я думаю, что белые и индейцы должны найти компромисс, не убивая друг друга.  
– И тут мне нечего вам возразить, – сказал МакКой.  
Он первый раз разговаривал с Эдит так долго. До этого их общение строилось на уровне: «Не хотите ли чаю, доктор МакКой?» «Положить вам еще кусочек ветчины?» Голосок ее звучал вежливо, но холодно, он относил это к тому, что девушка опечалена смертью брата, а оказалось, Эдит сторонилась его, считая рабовладельцем. Хорошо, что недоразумение разъяснилось. Но какой сильный характер, мало кто способен считать убийство индейцев злом, после того, как от их рук погибли отец и брат. Или…  
– Эдит… скажите мне… эти мысли про индейцев, про мир, деньги и больницы… это ваши идеи или Джим что-то такое рассказывал?  
– Джим? Господи Боже, что вы! Да из него слова лишнего не вытянешь… хм, в смысле, если он не захочет, то в жизни не расскажет ничего такого… Причем здесь он? Вот мы и дошли, доктор, рада была поговорить…  
– Я тоже, Эдит, – задумчиво сказал МакКой.

 

– Мистер Спок, порадуете нас новостями? – спросил Леонард, заходя в комнату, которую занимали Спок и Ухура, постучав ради приличия о косяк.  
Ухура замерла у окна, и ее напряженная спина сказала доктору многое.  
Спок встал, приветствуя доктора.  
– Кое-что есть, мне удалось подробно расспросить капитана Кирка о том, что он делал, пока был здесь.  
– Ну и…?  
– К сожалению, я не нашел никаких зацепок… По уверениям капитана, все, что он делал, даже близко не может изменить историю – никаких бесед, открытий технологического характера, спасенных или убитых людей, ничего подобного. Был один эпизод, который беспокоил капитана, но по совершенно другим причинам – он оказался свидетелем нападения отряда Ричардсона на поселение индейцев, но ему не удалось помешать солдатам убить несколько человек, и это событие…  
– Причинило нашему капитану дискомфорт, – зло закончила Ухура.  
– Он так сказал? – недоверчиво спросил МакКой.  
– Он сказал, что чувствовал себя полным дерьмом, так как не мог ничего изменить, – бесстрастно ответил Спок. – К моему сожалению, Джим Кирк недостаточно сдержанно выражает свое мнение о событиях, но это его точные слова.  
– Ну а ты чего лезешь на стену? – спросил МакКой Ухуру.  
– Кто, я? – удивилась девушка.  
– Ну не я же… Что случилось?  
– Лейтенант Ухура расстроена отказом капитана на установление телепатического контакта. Поскольку ничего интересного в его сознательных действиях не обнаружилось, я предложил использовать майнд-мелд, чтобы добраться до бессознательных воспоминаний или, возможно, какого-нибудь забытого им эпизода…  
– И этот мудак отказался, – сказала Ухура. – Его, видите ли, личные тайны не должны стать предметом разбора и…  
– Ниота, ты не права, – прервал девушку Спок. – Во-первых, ты говоришь о капитане, во-вторых, право личности…  
– Да чихала я на его права!!! Он же лишает нас возможности вернуться домой, сколько мы тут еще должны торчать?! И сколько я должна изображать из себя непонятно что? И носить это уродское платье? Не вы, доктор МакКой, застегиваете все эти мерзкие завязочки… Да я в бар сходить не могу, черт бы вас всех побрал, сексисты проклятые!  
Девушка выскочила из комнаты.  
Они услышали, как по лестнице протопали каблучки, а потом внизу зазвякала посуда.  
«Жаль, что меня тут не было, – подумал доктор. – Возможно, мне бы и удалось уговорить Джима…»  
– Я тут прикинул, Спок, – сказал МакКой. – Мы все время искали действие, которое совершили Беквит или Кирк. А что, если история изменилась не из-за их действий? Что, если кто-то из тех, кто живет сейчас здесь, сделал что-то такое, что изменило ход событий, а в нашей версии истории этого не было.  
– Такого не может быть.  
– Почему?  
– История предопределена, доктор, если исходить из того, что мы попали именно в ту версию, в которую нам нужно. То, что происходит – уже свершилось. Любое изменение событий – может быть лишь под влиянием извне.  
– Ну да, ну да… но я как-то не так представлял время… неужели любая мелочь имеет значение? Например, если я завтра положу в кофе три ложки сахара, а не две, что это изменит?  
– Для вас, возможно, и ничего, но если кто-то, допустим, имеет латентный сахарный диабет, то разница может быть существенной.  
– Тогда у нас нет шансов! Проследить миллиарды миллиардов действий, это невозможно!  
– Вулканская академия наук долгое время отрицала возможность путешествия во времени в принципе. Теории не разработаны, – ответил Спок.  
– Ну ладно… – МакКою требовалось обсудить свою мысль, пришедшую к нему после беседы с Эдит. – Пусть так… ну а все же, вдруг историю изменил не Кирк своими действиями, а кто-то еще?  
– Вы имеете в виду что-то конкретное?  
– Ну вот смотри… Возьмем Коули. В старой версии он погиб именно в тот день и час, что и в новой?  
– Да, – ответил Спок. – Это одно из первых событий, что я проверил.  
– Угу… выходит, Эдит с сыном остались одни. Жизнь их была трудной, надо полагать, и все, о чем могла думать наша хозяйка – это как выжить самой и поднять на ноги сына. И следов жизни ее в истории не зафиксировано?  
– Верно, – сказал Спок. – Ни Эдит Коули, ни Эдит Келлер не оставили следа в истории.  
– А Эдит Кирк?  
За этими словами последовала пауза, потом Спок сказал:  
– Я не изучал биографию такой личности.  
Еще одна его бессознательная ошибка? Надо признать, что он не подумал о такой возможности.  
– Вот я о том и говорю, – протянул МакКой, – возможно, Кирку не надо было что-то менять самому, достаточно факта его присутствия в этой версии.  
– Если рассматривать вопрос широко, то обеспечение им достойного уровня жизни для Эдит, поддержка ее и тому подобное и есть его действия, меняющие историю. И тогда, выходит, все, что нам нужно… это изъять его из ее жизни?  
Прозвучало нехорошо, и Спок тут же заметил это по тому, как сжались губы доктора.  
– Нехилая задачка, да, Спок? Присутствие Джима Кирка здесь, а равно и нас, изменяет историю и прекратить это можно лишь тогда, когда нас вернут обратно, но вернуть нас обратно невозможно, так как история изменилась.  
Внизу стукнула дверь, и тут же раздался счастливый вопль Джеса:  
– Джим!!!  
– Сколько раз я тебе говорила не называть его так? – услышал МакКой голос Эдит.  
Джим что-то ответил, но тихо, доктор не разобрал ни слова. 

 

32.  
МакКою казалось, что все, что он видит сейчас – не реальность, не может такого быть на самом деле. Мерцающий огонь свечей, Джим во главе стола, поглядывающий на Эдит и Джеса, пока те читают про себя молитву. Непривычно молчаливая Ухура рядом со Споком, и он сам, с аппетитом уплетающий густое варево из глубокой глиняной тарелки, даже не пытаясь понять, что он ест – то ли фасолевый суп, то ли похлебку из чечевицы.  
Эдит подала тарелку с мясом, шлепнула по ладошке Джеса, потянувшегося к еде вперед всех.  
Леонард ощущал, что в воздухе витает какая-то неловкость, неопределенность, как бывает, когда люди не могут говорить друг с другом откровенно.  
– Пожалуй, я поднимусь наверх, – сказала Эдит после ужина и после того, как они с Ухурой убрали со стола. – Джес, идем, тебе пора спать.  
Кирк кивнул жене с молчаливой благодарностью, но и оставшись одни, друзья не спешили заводить разговор.  
Молчание затягивалось.  
– Ну и что там у вас с Ричардсоном? – наконец спросил МакКой. – Ты закончил все дела?  
– Не совсем. Послезавтра мы едем подписывать новый вариант договора. Возможно, после этого все закончится.  
– Послушайте себя, капитан, – сказала Ухура. – Вы собираетесь и дальше участвовать в ограблении этих несчастных индейцев?  
– Ниота! – одернул ее Спок. – Это не то, что сказал капитан.  
МакКой видел, как затвердели скулы Кирка и недобро вспыхнули глаза, однако капитан промолчал.  
– Джим… – МакКой встал из-за стола. – Не пойми превратно, мы не собираемся критиковать тебя или указывать, что делать, но нужно подумать о том, как вернуться обратно…  
– Если это еще возможно, – вставила Ухура.  
– Вы что, полагаете, что я об этом не думаю? – тихо и зло спросил Кирк. – Вы что, решили, что мне все это нравится до потери пульса, и я мечтаю тут остаться?  
– А разве нет, капитан? – спросил Спок.  
Джим вскочил на ноги.  
– Тихо, тихо, – примиряюще сказал доктор. – Мы не сомневаемся, что ты тоже обеспокоен ситуацией…  
– Черта с два вы не сомневаетесь!  
– Да не кричи ты… И так тошно…  
– Тебе предлагали эффективный способ узнать, что могло случиться, пока ты был в отключке, или что забыл… так нет же, из-за глупого упрямства…  
– Ниота!  
– Пусть говорит, Спок, пусть скажет, что думает, – спокойно сказал Кирк, а МакКой поежился. Знал он это видимое спокойствие.  
– Я уже сказала. Я считаю, что неразумно отказываться от способа, предложенного Споком.  
– И чем же это поможет? Если я что-то сделал, чего не помню, то что можно исправить сейчас? Какой смысл в этом знании?  
– Мы должны использовать все шансы.  
– Мы можем спросить Эдит. Она все время была со мной.  
– О да, не сомневаюсь! – отозвалась девушка.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду?  
– Ваш спор не имеет смысла, – вдруг сказал Спок.  
«Ну, наконец-то» – подумал МакКой, уже прикидывающий, не придется ли разнимать капитана и офицера по связи, явно готовых вцепиться друг в друга.  
– Почему это? – спросила Ухура.  
– Доктор МакКой выдвинул еще одну версию, которую я не успел проверить. Но которая представляется перспективной.  
– Что за версия? – хмуро спросил Кирк.  
– Она вам не понравится.  
– Знаешь, я как-нибудь это переживу. Говори, Спок, не тяни кота за хвост!  
– Кота за…, ах да… так вот, мы искали действие, которое совершили вы, капитан, или покойный Беквит, и искали безуспешно. Следует проверить окружающих вас людей, капитан. И в первую очередь вашу жену – Эдит Кирк.  
– Что? Боунз, это ты придумал? Чушь какая-то… Что ты там говорил насчет новой истории? Ты говорил, что в этом будущем нет Объединенной Федерации планет, потому что эти сраные клингоны подсуетились и захватили планету? Так? И что? Какое отношение Эдит может к этому иметь? Ты в своем уме?!  
– Я полагаю, в данной версии истории что-то подтолкнуло амбиции землян по части межзвездных исследований, и это привело к тому, что первый контакт с инопланетной расой состоялся тогда, когда не все еще социальные проблемы были решены. Кроме того, по какой-то неизвестной нам причине люди считали, что встреченные ими инопланетяне должны быть исполнены дружеских намерений…  
– Вулканцы же были, – буркнул Кирк, мгновенно остывая.  
– Они встретили не вулканцев, а клингонов, как вы знаете. Мало того, что уровень вооружения был не слишком высок, но при более пацифистки настроенном обществе поражение было неизбежным.  
– А ромуланцы и этот долбанутый псих Нерон?  
– Федерация, инициаторами создания которой выступили земляне, не создана, соответственно у Нерона нет причин мстить планетам несуществующей Федерации и Вулкану в том числе.  
– Он мстил не Вулкану, Спок. Он мстил тебе… Той, другой версии, – уточнил Джим.  
Капитан принялся мерить шагами комнату, напряженно о чем-то размышляя.  
– Мы должны выяснить, что послужило причиной вот такого изменения умонастроений землян, – сказала Ухура. – Что-то должно произойти… вы можете и не помнить, капитан…  
– Снова здорово! Я ничего не делал! Никаких пламенных речей про смысл жизни и тому подобное! Мне что, поклясться на крови, что ли?  
– Нет, нет, Джим! – воскликнул МакКой. – Я сегодня говорил с Эдит, она полна самых замечательных идей… Об отношении к индейцам и об этом мире, о том, как нужно расходовать средства…  
– Думаешь это я, да? Думаешь, я дебил? – опять вскинулся Кирк. – К твоему сведению, она ничего не знает обо мне.  
– Да что ты сразу как ёрш! Никто ничего не думает… Тебя не обвиняют, мы хотим разобраться…  
– Я проанализирую всю ее жизнь, – сказал Спок. – Старые и новые версии, возможно, станет что-то понятно.  
– Слушайте… ладно, я согласен, можешь потрошить мои мозги, сколько хочешь, только я прошу… не трогай девушку. Она ничего плохого никому не делала. Дерьмо… может, я и впрямь что-нибудь сболтнул такое…  
– Ну, наконец-то, – пробормотала про себя Ухура. – Глас разума в пустыне.  
Кирк даже не повернул в ее сторону голову.  
– Капитан, я не имел в виду, что вступлю с ней в майнд-мелд… я проанализирую информацию по имеющимся у меня данным. Есть записи версий развития истории, но хранилище исторических фактов в трикодере полностью отражает только нашу версию, вторая база данных намного уже, я пояснял уже, что мощности для постоянного подключения к временным аномалиям недостаточно, приходится не просто изучать факты, а выискивать их в потоке времени. Я разработал зарядное устройство, использующее солнечный свет, но, боюсь, и его мощности хватит ненадолго. Но то, что вы согласны на слияние разумов, это тоже хорошо, возможно, есть какие-то моменты, которые вы упускаете…  
МакКой видел, что Кирк уже жалеет о данном согласии, доктор не мог понять – что это? Не страх, разумеется – вот бы узнать, что способно испугать его друга – скорее, почти болезненное нежелание делиться своими тайнами…  
– Капитан, можете быть уверены, что с моей стороны вам гарантируется полная конфиденциальность…  
– Что? Не мели чушь! Какая к хреням собачьим конфиденциальность, если потом все, что я делал или говорил, станет предметом обсуждений?!  
На скулах Джима засветился гневный румянец.  
– Ладно… что теперь… Делай. Разберемся потом.  
– Наверное, нам лучше выйти? – спросил МакКой Ниоту.  
Девушка пожала плечами, но без возражений последовала за МакКоем к двери. Они присели на скамейку около поленницы.  
– Доктор, – вдруг сказала девушка. – Наверное, я должна извиниться. Что-то последнее время я на взводе.  
– Мы все нервничаем, – отозвался МакКой. – Слушай, если хочешь выпить…  
– А у вас есть?  
МакКой достал из внутреннего кармана фляжку и протянул Ниоте.  
Офицер по связи сделала хороший глоток. Закрыла глаза, смакуя.  
– Спок не одобряет, – сказала она. – Но иногда…  
Ухура глотнула из фляжки еще, вернула ее МакКою, потом принялась подолом обмахивать себе лицо.  
– Как мне надоели эти тряпки, – сказала девушка. – Как я мечтаю о горячем душе, нормальном шампуне и даже, не поверите, еде из репликатора.  
– Не ты одна, – сказал МакКой без тени улыбки. – Исключая репликатор.  
Они молчали долго, думая каждый о своем, пока задняя дверь дома не открылась, и к ним не вышел Джим. Даже в темноте было видно, каким бледным было его лицо. Он прошел молча в середину двора, встал там, засунув руки в карманы, всем своим видом показывая, что он не желает ни с кем разговаривать.  
МакКой посмотрел на свою фляжку, но не рискнул тревожить капитана. Если тому нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя или что-то обдумать – лучше не мешать. Доктор знал, что под грубоватыми манерами и развязной речью прячется ум стратега, способный просчитывать ходы на много вперед и находить нестандартные решения.  
– Спасибо за коньяк, доктор, – шепнула Ухура.  
– В любой момент, – отозвался тот.  
Девушка поднялась и скользнула в комнату. МакКой тоже встал.  
– Подожди, – вдруг сказал Кирк, оборачиваясь.  
В позе его сквозило напряжение.  
– Вы были правы. Спок помог мне вспомнить кое-что… Она пишет книгу о людях со звезд. Я увидел ее случайно… полистал немного, потом еще… но не всю. Не собирался лезть без спросу, но то, что я читал… это хорошая книга, Боунз.  
– Она умница, – сказал МакКой.  
– Спок проверил… книга была дописана и издана под именем Эдит Кирк в 1838 году и стала чем-то вроде новой Библии. Там изложены принципы, которым должно следовать человечество… идеи пацифизма, равенства, уважения к другим и все такое. Ее перевели почти на все языки… Она предотвратила все мировые войны, Боунз. Предотвратила миллионы смертей. Прикинь, а? Простая книга. Невероятно.  
МакКой помолчал, потом сказал:  
– Значит, не такая уж и простая.  
– Но она писала ее до того, как мы встретились, – горячо сказал Кирк. – Я не имею к ней никакого отношения! И не собирался иметь! Это личное… если бы она захотела, то показала бы мне. Мы разговаривали с Эдит пару раз о будущем, но все идеи, что она высказала, были ее, не мои. И еще… майнд-мелд помог вспомнить, что я рассказал ей о нашей миссии на Зораксе пять, помнишь тех, с бирюзовыми глазами? Но это было как сказка, что ли… не более того. И все! Ничего такого, клянусь! Как такое может быть, как?!  
– Ну, это-то как раз понятно. Поскольку в ее жизни появился ты, то смог обеспечить ей возможность писать эту книгу и издать ее. Не приходилось бросить все и заниматься только выживанием.  
– Если это так и есть… то я должен… Нет, не могу себе представить, что брошу ее, вот так вот по подлому…  
Леонард не знал, что и сказать. Если информация Спока верна (еще бы ей не быть верной!) они должны уйти, уйти все вместе, и прекратить эти отношения, заводящие человечество в тупик, разрушающие его будущее, никаких других вариантов нет.  
МакКой вздохнул. Он не был уверен, да и глупо с его стороны было бы думать о том, а не влюблен ли его друг первый раз в жизни? Это Джим-то? Из того, что МакКой знал, ничто не позволило бы заподозрить такое. Хотя череда романов и романчиков, что прошла прямо на его глазах в Академии… что это было? Жажда новых ощущений, наслаждений или поиск того самого единственного человека, на которого среагирует душа? И вот нелепость – найти там, где не ждешь, без надежды на будущее.  
– Держись, парень, держись, капитан, – сказал доктор. – Мне жаль, что выбор такой хреновый.  
– Нет выбора, – ответил Кирк. – Я хочу вернуться и не могу ее бросить. Это как будто оторвать от себя кусок. Черт! Как так получилось? Я никогда… – он замолчал.  
– Мы можем уехать все вместе куда-нибудь… на необитаемый остров и прожить там наши жизни, – сказал МакКой, отлично понимая, что подобное предложение будет отвергнуто.  
– И сойти там с ума. Нет, вы тут ни при чем, ни ты, ни Спок, ни Ухура. Может быть, можно как-нибудь забрать ее с собой? К нам?  
– А мальчик?  
– И его, конечно, ты что ж, думаешь, что я могу лишить ребенка матери? Ты вообще за кого меня принимаешь? – в голосе Джима послышалась горечь.  
– И что она будет делать у нас? Любить тебя? И все?  
– Мы будем любить друг друга, – поправил Леонарда Кирк.  
МакКой знал, что Кирк понимает все и без него, но он тем не менее сказал:  
– Одной любовью сыт не будешь. Первый угар пройдет, и что дальше? Кем она будет себя ощущать? Экспонатом из музея? Что делать? Ладно, мальчик еще имеет шанс адаптироваться, но взрослый человек...  
– Не всем же водить корабли…  
– Тебе – да!  
– Это несправедливо.  
– Но это и невозможно, Джим. Мы не управляем Хранителем Вечности. Он вернет нас только тогда, когда история изменится. Ты же не можешь позвонить ему и сказать: «Алле, заберите нас всех отсюда!»  
– Погиб отец, брат, как она будет жить?  
– Так же, как жила бы до встречи с тобой.  
– Может быть, она и не жила… Спок сказал, что об Эдит Келлер или Эдит Коули нет никакой информации. Может быть, скатилась в нищету или погибла… не прожила свою жизнь… и мальчишка этот…  
– Может быть, – сказал МакКой. – Но этого мы не узнаем.  
– Не могу допустить подобное! – Джим сжал кулаки. – Ты не знаешь… не знаешь, что такое голодать!  
– Джим! Ты-то откуда это можешь знать?  
Кирк сверкнул на него глазами, но ничего не ответил.  
– Послушайся своего сердца и обреки всех землян на прозябание под пятой клингонской империи, – сказал доктор. Он подошел ближе, коснулся руки своего друга.  
– Ты же понимаешь… – начал МакКой, но замолчал, увидев, как дернулись плечи Джима.  
– Почему так больно, Боунз? – внезапно спросил молодой капитан. – Почему?  
– Когда это настоящее, – сказал МакКой, – это всегда больно.  
Кирк вскинул на него глаза и ничего не ответил.  
МакКой постоял рядом, пока не почувствовал, что Джим хочет остаться один. Он кивнул своему другу и ушел в дом.

 

33.  
– Ты спишь? – шепнул Джим, забираясь в кровать.  
Эдит сонно перевернулась и обняла его.  
Джим смотрел в ее лицо. Мирное, тихое, ставшее таким родным за пару недель.  
Он коснулся пальцами ее волос, поправил длинную прядку. Каким бы мимолетным не было его касание, Эдит проснулась.  
– Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, нет, спи.  
Вместо ответа пальцы Джима пробежались по коже, а губы прижались к обнаженному плечу.  
В его касаниях проскальзывала щемящая печаль, она пронизывала все, придавая происходящему тревожное звучание.  
Что-то изменилось, поняла Эдит.  
Она уткнулась лицом ему в плечо, замирая, и остались только мягкие, но настойчивые губы мужчины, ласкавшие ее, и она сама, принимавшая ласки без стыда.

 

Легкое дыхание Ниоты было почти неслышным, даже для вулканского уха. Спок не хотел спать, сон в таких количествах ему был не нужен. Но если в уединении своей каюты легко было найти полезное занятие, то что делать в темном доме, полном спящих людей? Вулканец знал и много раз видел сам, как люди просыпаются от любого резкого звука, света, шума, и это может лишить их полноценного отдыха.  
Впрочем, были и звуки, которые никому не мешали, хотя и раздавались со всех сторон. Дом жил, дышал, скрипели деревянные стены, где-то стрекотал сверчок.  
Оставалось лежать в темноте и размышлять.  
Например, о том, что в этой версии истории его вообще не существовало. Сарек никогда не был послом Вулкана на Земле, не встречал его мать, Аманду Грейсон.  
Следовательно, он не родился.  
Как к этому относиться?  
Смотреть на происходящие события и землян глазами стороннего наблюдателя, чуждого их варварству? Или признать, что и он ответственен за все происходящее здесь?  
А что, собственно, происходит? Идет нормальное развитие общества – одна цивилизация разрушает другую, отвоевывает территорию по самому древнему праву, что есть во Вселенной – по праву сильного. Было бы лицемерием не вспомнить, что и в истории Вулкана в избытке имелись подобные эпизоды.  
Не только Вулкана.  
Спок перебирал в памяти цивилизации, о которых знал лично или которые изучал, или хотя бы слышал… Пожалуй, он мог бы назвать пять или семь видов, где данное право не действовало, но и то лишь потому, что внешние обстоятельства были иными – либо изобилие ресурсов, либо телепатические способности гуманоидов, благодаря которым боль, причиняемая жертве, ощущалась победителем как своя. Но даже последнее не было панацеей – он знал, как минимум, две цивилизации, где способность выносить чужую боль и делать то, что задумано, расценивалась как особая доблесть.  
Земляне еще быстро отказались от идеи рабства, по этическим соображениям. Да, этому способствовала и экономическая ситуация, но изначально все же это была идея о равенстве.  
Да, идеи правят миром. Удивительно.  
Нематериальная вещь, которую нельзя осязать или даже почувствовать, только оценить с интеллектуальной точки зрения – имеет силу перевернуть человеческую жизнь.  
Все это подводило его к мысли о том, что его вмешательство в эту историю не оправдано.  
Он не имеет права допустить, чтобы его Вулкан остался жить ценой жизни (той жизни, что он знает) другого вида, и есть ли в его жилах кровь этого самого вида или нет – не имеет значения.  
Должен быть другой способ спасти Вулкан.

 

Не спал в доме не только Спок.  
Бессонница накрыла и доктора.  
Он лежал на кровати, закинув руки за голову, и, несмотря на поздний час, сон не спешил к нему. Слишком много мыслей, слишком мало времени.  
Перед глазами стояла Мириам, его жена, та, какой она была на их свадьбе, в сверкающем белом платье, в перчатках, скрывающих тонкие кисти рук, с темными волосами, убранными цветами, королева, снизошедшая до… нет, не так. Они любили друг друга. Но что стало с их любовью, когда все пошло не так, обиды, ссоры, недопонимание, выяснение отношений, ревность к его работе, был ли во всем этом смысл?  
Но Джоанна?  
Увидит ли он свою дочурку еще раз? Сможет ли проводить ее к алтарю, вручить как бесценный дар…  
Повинуясь внезапному импульсу, МакКой встал с кровати, зажег свечу и тихонько поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж.  
В отличие от вулканца доктор знал, что разбудить тихими шагами молодых людей, после дня работы и любовных занятий, можно не бояться.  
Он догадывался, где могла быть эта недописанная книга, которую он решил прочитать. Может быть, они все же ошибаются? Прежде чем требовать от Джеймса Кирка бросить эту женщину, причем не просто бросить, а оставить без какой-либо помощи, нужно знать точно…  
Он видел стол в детской, хороший такой стол, располагающий и к чтению, и к письму.  
Доктор вошел в спальню Джеса.  
Мальчик безмятежно спал, слабый свет свечи никак его не потревожил, только вот одеяло было скинуто на пол. МакКой поставил свечу на стол, поднял одеяло и укрыл спящего ребенка, заботливо подоткнув концы, как делал много раз дома для дочки. В груди все так же ныла боль по утраченному.  
Однако он пришел сюда совсем по другому поводу.  
Точно, рукопись лежала на столе, в папке. Эдит очень аккуратна, отметил МакКой. Никаких исписанных черновиков, растерзанных клочков бумаги. Да, есть такие, кто может сразу набело формулировать свои мысли.  
МакКой протянул руку к папке. Взять рукопись без спросу не слишком-то красиво, но другие соображения иногда бывают более существенными.  
Леонард спустился вниз, в свою комнату, зажег еще одну свечу, устраиваясь на кровати поудобней.

 

«… Так будьте же готовы встретить завтрашний день! Живите ради него, верьте в него! Будущие дни и годы этого стоят! Когда-нибудь человек сможет подчинить себе невероятную энергию, которая позволит полететь к другим мирам на кораблях, победить голод и болезни, когда-нибудь он встретит мудрых людей, тех, кто могут и хотят помочь, протянуть руку другому человеку. И все, что нам нужно для этого – протянуть руку в ответ…»

Вещь не дописана, но ее потенциал убийственен.  
Даже он, с высоты своих лет, образования и умеренного цинизма, читая страстные строки, чувствовал, как в душе рождается что-то такое, что не описать словами – вера, уверенность, надежда и гордость. Гордость за то, что ты – человек.  
Ну и что теперь им делать?  
И сможет ли Кирк сделать то, что должен?  
Есть ли способ облегчить ему этот выбор, избавить от муки?  
Подключить Спока или Ухуру? Нет, Ухура тут точно не поможет, слишком много негатива, кроме того, она считает, что их капитан поверхностен в отдельных, ну, да ладно, ладно, особенно в любовных делах, не без оснований, между прочим… Нет, она не поверит, что это – серьезно, а любое неосторожное слово в таком деле оскорбит его друга и настроит категорически против. Ухура не вариант. Спок?  
Леонард не настолько хорошо знал первого офицера, чтобы просчитать его реакцию. Кроме того, слышал он как-то вулканское выражение: «Нелогично убивать без причины». А если причина есть и веская? И какой самый надежный способ не допустить того, чтобы книга была дописана и издана?  
Нет, только не это!  
Трудно себе представить, как отреагирует на подобное предложение Джеймс Кирк… Нет, немыслимо. И Эдит заслуживает права прожить свою жизнь…  
Так, как ей суждено.  
Кто он вообще такой, чтобы рассуждать о праве на жизнь и о том, кто чего заслуживает? Да, да… «Пришествие богов». Решил поиграть в бога, Леонард? Она должна жить, любить…  
Любить.  
МакКой даже зажмурился. Вот же, дьявол!  
В свечах уже не было нужды, за окном светало.  
Доктор затушил фитильки, распахнул окно. Вязкий, влажный воздух далекого дождя ворвался в комнату.  
МакКой вновь поднялся по лестнице, положил рукопись на место.  
Есть один способ решить все… если только у него хватит низости к нему прибегнуть.

 

34.  
Леонард вздохнул, собираясь с духом и подошел к спальне Кирка и Эдит. Толкнул дверь, в конце концов, что он может увидеть такого, чего не видел раньше?  
Занавески на окне были задернуты, и в комнате царил полумрак. Темные волосы Эдит разметались по подушке, она спала на животе, положив одну руку Кирку на грудь.  
– Эдит, – тихонько позвал ее МакКой.  
Девушка не пошевелилась.  
Он подошел к кровати и коснулся ее плеча.  
– Шшшш, не пугайтесь, это я, МакКой. Эдит, нам нужно поговорить.  
Она села на кровати, еще не совсем очнувшись от сна, инстинктивным движением стянула ворот ночной рубашки.  
МакКой отступил на шаг.  
– Я подожду внизу, пожалуйста, это очень важно.  
Она оглянулась на спящего Джима и кивнула.

 

Эдит спустилась вниз через пять минут, она успела накинуть домашнее платье и заколоть волосы.  
– Что случилось, доктор?  
– Я должен вам кое-что рассказать, – ответил МакКой. – Мы могли бы поговорить где-нибудь без риска того, что нас прервут?  
– Еще очень рано, все спят, – ответила Эдит, – говорите спокойно.  
– Вчера вы спрашивали меня о родных Джима, так? Правильно я понимаю, что вы не знаете, кто он и откуда? Как вы не побоялись связать свою жизнь почти с незнакомым человеком?  
– К чему вы это спрашиваете, доктор? Да, вы правы в некоторой степени, но это неважно. Я верю ему, верю, что ничего плохого он мне не сделает.  
– Да, – кивнул МакКой. – Не сделает. Давайте-ка я зайду с другой стороны. Я должен признаться кое в чем, – сказал МакКой. – Я нашел вашу рукопись и прочитал ее.  
– Она не дописана, – сказала Эдит. – Зря вы ее взяли.  
– Это замечательная вещь… я впечатлен, Эдит.  
– Какое отношение она имеет к Джиму? Я не совсем понимаю, к чему вы клоните. И мне совсем не нравится, что наши гости позволяют себе вот такие вольности. Берете вещи без разрешения, вламываетесь в спальню.  
– Я знаю… простите меня. Когда я объясню… то вы поймете.  
– Очень надеюсь на то.  
– Что ты собрался объяснять, Боунз?  
Они обернулись. На лестнице стоял Джим. Волосы его были взъерошены, из одежды одни штаны.  
– Все в порядке, Эдит? – спросил он, подозрительно косясь на МакКоя. Щеки Эдит заалели.  
– Джим, – сказал МакКой. – Ты не так все понял.  
– Да ну? О чем вы говорили?  
Кирк спустился вниз по лестнице.  
– Ни о чем плохом, Джим. Твой друг не мог заснуть, бродил по дому. Вот разбудил нечаянно меня. Но раз уж мы проснулись, то я пойду готовить завтрак.  
Джим поймал Эдит за руку, притянул к себе, обнял.  
– Еще нет шести, какой завтрак?  
– Вкусный завтрак, милый, такой, как ты любишь.  
Джим прижался губами к ее виску, потом бросил на друга мрачный взгляд.  
МакКой вздохнул. Все это будет сложнее, чем он думал.  
– Надо поговорить, – Кирк кивнул МакКою на дверь.  
– Извините, Эдит, – развел руками доктор.  
Джим вышел за другом во двор.  
Леонард ждал вопросов, упреков, даже откровенной ссоры, зная взрывной характер своего капитана, но Джим был непривычно молчалив.  
– Подожди здесь, – сказал он, направляясь в туалет. Вернувшись, он принялся плескать себе в лицо воду из ведра, стараясь стряхнуть с себя сонную одурь.  
МакКой терпеливо ждал.  
Джим оторвался от ведра с водой, постоял немного, согнувшись, касаясь ладонями скамьи, потряс головой.  
– Не впутывай ее, Боунз. Прошу тебя. Я сам со всем разберусь. Мне… нужно немного времени.  
– Хорошо, – ответил МакКой. – Как скажешь. Какие планы на день?  
– Ричардсон… чтоб ему… я обещал последний раз съездить с ним на индейскую территорию. Мы вернемся вечером. Я обдумаю все еще раз… Мы найдем выход, Боунз. Я найду выход.  
– Ладно, – кивнул МакКой. – Будь только осторожен. И сам, и вообще, чтобы ничего такого…  
– Ричардсон заключит свой договор, так записано в истории, так что, может быть, я как раз и должен поехать… но я понял, да, полное внимание и все такое… Ты что, правда, не спал ночь?  
МакКой пожал плечами.  
– Фигово выглядишь, иди поспи, все будет нормально, слышишь? Привет Споку и Ниоте. И это… не смей приставать к моей жене!  
Последнее Джим сказал шутливым тоном, но МакКой видел тревогу в его глазах.

 

– Я знала, что вы придете сюда, доктор.  
Эдит отпустила покупательницу, завернула тюк с тканью и, забравшись по стремянке, засунула его на полку.  
– У Дженис совсем нет вкуса, этот белый в полоску ситец годится только на матрасы, а она собралась шить занавески…  
– Эдит.  
– Да, доктор?  
– Вот смотрите, – МакКой достал из саквояжа и брякнул на прилавок свою аптечку. Рядом положил медицинский сканер и поставил трикодер, позаимствованный у Спока.  
– Что это?  
– Вы мне скажите.  
Пальчики Эдит пробежали по глади металлопластика.  
Это были абсолютно чуждые вещи, разламывающие привычный мир на куски.  
– Какая тонкая работа…  
МакКой включил трикодер. Звук, мелькание значений на дисплее, индикаторы…  
Эдит подняла на доктора глаза. Губы ее дрожали.  
– Где это сделано?  
– Не обманывайте себя, Эдит.  
– Рубашка, – вдруг сказала она. – Яркая желтая рубашка. Я спросила Джима, из чего она, он засмеялся и сказал, что и сам не знает.  
– Он не солгал. Он не ткач и не портной, чтобы знать, из чего шьют форму.  
– Форму…  
– Вот, – он достал из саквояжа ворох красно-синей одежды.  
Эдит с большим интересом рассматривала вещи.  
– Это кофта, да? – сказала она, поднимая за плечики алое платье Ухуры.  
– Нет, это не кофта.  
– Но… оно короткое.  
– Верно. Там, откуда мы пришли, все носят такие.  
– Но… это неприлично. И неудобно.  
– Насчет удобства ничего сказать не могу, спроси Ниоту, а нормы приличия – вещь относительная. Но вы уже догадываетесь, о чем я пытаюсь сказать, ведь так?  
– Пожалуй, да. Но я все равно не понимаю…  
– Я расскажу все с самого начала.

 

Черный Беркут взял в руки перо и осторожно вывел на бумаге большой крест. – Отлично, друг мой, отлично! – Ричардсон потер ладони. – Вы сделали правильный шаг.  
Молодой индейский воин протянул лист бумаги капитану Ричардсону.  
– Не радуйся так, – сказал он. – Мы уйдем, но больше вы не получите ни пяди нашей земли. И знай, что если вы нарушите наш договор, я лично найду тебя и вырежу твой лживый язык.  
– Зря ты так говоришь. Насчет того, что все правильно… сейчас лето, и вам легко будет переселиться. Гораздо труднее сниматься с насиженного места под завывание метели. Те из вождей, кто этого не понимает, сами копают могилы своим людям.  
– Довольно, – ответил Черный Беркут. – Принесите огонь. Мы выкурим трубку мира в честь подписания договора и попрощаемся друг с другом навечно!  
«Эх, если бы это было действительно так», – подумал Джим, втягивая осторожно дым. Он был рад, что все закончилось, но то, что Черный Беркут больше не увидит Ричардсона, было крайне сомнительно. Хорошо, пусть не Ричардсона, иных представителей правительства, заключающих новые и новые договора, подкупающих других вождей, так, как это сделал Ричардсон, сторговавшись с Черным Беркутом, или использующих иные способы добиться желаемого. Через два года столетний индеец по имени Пятнистая Змея так отзовется о политике, проводимой белыми переселенцами: «Братья! Я выслушал много речей нашего великого отца. Но они всегда начинались и заканчивались одним и тем же: «Отодвиньтесь немного, вы слишком близко от меня».

 

На обратном пути Ричардсон был неестественно весел. Кирк списал это на действие табачного зелья, что они курили, но смех и подначки мгновенно стихли, когда Джим сказал, что отказывается от оговоренной платы за свое участие в проекте, ни денег, ни земли он не возьмет.  
Ричардсон некоторое время ехал молча, пытаясь понять, какая муха укусила его союзника.  
– Ты псих, Кирк, ненормальный придурок! Разве ты не затем переплыл океан, чтобы найти и то и другое?  
– Нет, – кратко ответил Джим.  
Ричардсон выругался.  
– Ну и пошел ты… Лучше б о жене подумал!  
– О ней я и думаю. Не желаю, чтобы ее вырезали ребята из отряда Беркута.  
– Ребята… Да ты их точно за людей считаешь…  
– Все, не хочу больше ничего обсуждать. Я сделал, что обещал, но на этом наши дела закончены.

 

35.  
– Я знала это… – сказала Эдит. Какой-то частичкой души знала, что он… попал сюда… что он… не принадлежит этому миру.  
– Не миру. Времени. Так получилось… Но он такой же человек, Эдит, как ты и я, или Ниота.  
– Человек…  
– Помнишь, что ты писала о людях? Что в каждом, даже в тех, кто прячется под маской зверя или чудовища есть знание о том, что есть добро, а что зло в этом мире, и что если слушать тихий голос, который называется совестью, можно отличить одно от другого…  
– И сделать верный выбор, – прошептала девушка.  
– Верный выбор, – повторил МакКой. – Нельзя, чтобы эта книга увидела свет. Мне очень-очень жаль, но в той версии истории, из которой пришел Джим – книга не была написана…  
МакКой пересказывал историю Земли, говорил о Джиме, о корабле, о звездах, о возможностях, о дорогах, что лежат перед ним, об ответственности, говорил, ненавидя сам себя.  
Потому что он видел, что она без памяти любит своего мужа и сделает то, на что Леонард намекает, сделает без сожалений, если не для человечества, то для того, кого любит.  
– Я не буду больше писать, – сказала Эдит. – Обещаю вам. Не буду.  
– Этого мало, девочка моя… вдруг кто-нибудь прочитает так же, как я…  
– Я сожгу рукопись!  
Леонард кивнул. Да, теперь правильно.  
– Сожгу…  
– Мне жаль, мне так жаль, Эдит. То, что вы написали прекрасно, и так правильно, но…  
– Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, – закончила она.  
– Это будет правдой, но немного позже.  
Они помолчали, МакКой раздумывал о том, понимает ли она, что если рукопись сгорит, то Джим будет потерян для нее навсегда? Она готова отказаться от славы и богатства, но готова ли она отказаться от любви? Слава и богатство неизвестные ей вещи, она не имеет их, а Джим есть, живой, любящий, рядом… Не милосердней бы было солгать ей? Кроме того, кто знает, вдруг Хранитель Вечности не вернет их обратно? Так стоит ли ставить ее перед убийственным выбором?  
Если Кирк сомневается и ищет другой выход, то эта девушка…  
– Доктор… если я сделаю это, если сожгу рукопись… то что будет с Джимом? Со всеми нами дальше?  
Она взглянула на него глазами полными слез.  
– Я не знаю, – отозвался МакКой. – Наверное, нам следует уехать всем вместе, куда-нибудь подальше от людей…  
– Скажите мне правду, доктор. Если вы говорите, что моя книга лишает Джима его собственной жизни и вас, и остальных, то это же означает, что если книга исчезнет, вы получите свою жизнь обратно, да? Я все забуду, а вы… и Джим…  
– Нет! Я уверен, что наша память останется с нами, но… Эдит, я не могу вам лгать, вы заслуживаете правды… Хранитель сказал, что если изменение истории произойдет, если мы все исправим, то он вернет нас обратно. Это святая правда, но будет ли так – я не знаю. В нашей версии истории, в истории Джима, в его мире книги не было, и это позволило землянам…  
– Да, да… я поняла.  
– Я понимаю, как трудно вам это сделать, как мучительно отказаться, но я прошу вас это сделать только потому, что, я думаю, он сам не сможет. Не сможет причинить боль вам.  
«Даже если это и ложь, то ложь во спасение», – пронеслось у доктора в голове.  
– Делай, что должно и будь что будет, – прошептала Эдит.  
«Именно так. И, господи, пожалуйста, пусть Джим никогда не узнает про то, что я сейчас делаю» – взмолился МакКой, хотя до этого момента не признавал наличие высшей силы как определяющего фактора своей, а равно чужой жизни….

Все ложь.  
Все, что было – это не правда.  
Именно лжецом она назвала его при первом знакомстве.  
Доктор говорил, что Джим не знал тогда о том, что случилось, что был не в себе, не помнил, как провалился в прошлое, говорил, что это его вина в том несчастном случае с лекарством.  
Но несчастные случаи на то и несчастные, что в них никто не виноват.  
Несчастные.  
Нет счастья.  
Что лучше – любить и потерять свою любовь или не любить вовсе?  
Если бы она никогда не встретила Джима, была бы ее жизнь счастливее? А Джеса?  
Про мальчика доктор ничего не говорил, но если бы не Джим… кто знает, вдруг он так и не стал бы разговаривать? Но тогда его будущее не особо выдающееся, так, ничего не значащая жизнь. Еще одна во Вселенной. Такая же, как и у нее.  
Но она хотя бы знает, что имеет силу, талант изменить мир. Если бы было можно. Но нельзя. То есть ее жизнь, ее талант никому не нужны. Все ее порывы, все мечты сделать мир лучше, подарить миру свою душу, любовь – не нужны. Она лишний человек, и все, что она должна делать – просто жить, не высовываясь из общей массы.  
Как забыть его ладони, с бесконечной нежностью ласкавшие ее? Их шутливые перепалки, возможность рассказать то, о чем думает, возможность прикоснуться… иметь право прикоснуться к загорелой коже, провести рукой по волосам, заглянуть в глаза…  
Невообразимо.  
Как можно отказаться от всего этого?  
Забыть смех Джеса, взлетающего вверх на сильных руках?  
Она говорила с собой, спорила, убеждала себя, уверяла, что она не сможет, а руки в это время собирали в папку листы, складывали их аккуратной стопочкой, вынимали все заметки, наброски, даже рисунки из потаенных уголочков стола, потому что она знала: что бы она не говорила себе, о чем бы не думала, чего бы не желала – она сделает это. Сожжет рукопись. Не отказываясь от любви, а во имя ее. Она подарит ему его исчезнувший мир, не может не подарить, не может лишить его всего того, что принадлежало ему по праву.

 

Эдит спустилась по лестнице вниз, дом спал, в окна только-только заползал рассвет. Она растопила печь, положила рядом с плитой рукопись. Пусть разгорится получше, чтобы сразу. Почему то вспомнились слова священника, венчавшего их, о том, что брак – это не счастливый случай, который неожиданно сваливается с небес, а обязанность, которую человек принимает на себя… выбор одного из множества, желание делать добро любимому человеку, ответственность за другого человека…  
Она поднялась в спальню, постояла на пороге, нет, она не хотела больше касаться мужа, просто посмотреть еще раз, чтобы запомнить. Светлые волосы, полные губы, мягкий изгиб плеча… она не устояла и подошла к кровати, села, коснулась его руки.  
Джим открыл сонные глаза.  
– Я люблю тебя! – сказала Эдит. – Люблю…  
Он улыбнулся, все еще толком не проснувшись.  
– Спи… – она коснулась губами его щеки. Джим попытался притянуть ее к себе, но она мягко высвободилась.  
– Спи, милый… еще рано.  
Она видела, как он засыпает, как расслабляется тело и дыхание становится глубже.  
Затем она спустилась вниз, стирая со щек слезы.  
Эдит открыла дверцу, заглянула внутрь. Да, теперь самое время.  
Огонь радостно пожирал поленья в печке, гудел в трубе.  
Она взяла папку, прижала ее к груди, коснулась губами, прощаясь, а потом решительно сунула в огонь.  
Сноп искр вылетел наружу. Пламя замерло на миг, оценивая новый дар. И вот уже уголки папки стали скручиваться, потом запылала бумага, но не сразу, она обгорала по краям, корчилась в огне, как, наверное, корчились еретики, сжигаемые инквизицией на площадях.  
Эдит, взяла кочергу и, закусив губу, принялась ворошить бумагу, с тем, чтобы прекратить эту мучительную агонию.  
Вскоре от рукописи остался только пепел.  
Она закрыла дверцу, села на стул и горько заплакала.

 

– Эдит… – сон продолжается? Только что он целовал ее губы, зарываясь руками в мягкие длинные волосы, и тут же летит в пропасть и все, что видит – звезды, несущиеся куда-то прочь.  
Удар и пыльный воздух заставляет мучительно кашлять, руки инстинктивно прикрывают голову, затылок пронизывает забытая боль… это уже было… было…  
– Капитан?  
Он сидит на земле, пытаясь понять, что происходит, почему раскалывается голова, трудно дышать и почему он не понимает, где он и что делает, и кто зовет его капитаном.  
– Джим! Капитан? – кто-то трясет его за плечи, он открывает глаза и натыкается взглядом на знакомое лицо. Знакомое, но… он не помнит ни имени, ни фамилии этого человека, пугается немедленно этого, чувствуя, как волна жара расходится по телу, проясняя мозг.  
– Скотти?  
– Слава Богу, капитан! Это вы? Что случилось? Вы пропали вместе с Тео пару секунд назад… А где…  
Еще одна вспышка света, и Кирк видит, как портал вышвыривает доктора, а затем Спока и Ухуру. Причем если доктор одет, то вулкано-земная парочка, так же как и он, выдернута из кроватей – с разлохмаченными волосами, почти без одежды.  
Ухура визжит, прикрывая грудь руками, группа высадки смотрит на них, как на загулявших посетителей борделя.  
– У вас все получилось? – спрашивает кто-то.  
– Время вернулось в свою колею, – голос Хранителя Вечности бьет по мозгам.  
– Ваше устройство ужасно, – говорит МакКой. – Надо выдавать рвотные мешочки.  
– Тем не менее, вы можете попутешествовать еще. Я открою врата по вашему желанию.  
Кирк встал на ноги. Что ж, его белые подштанники очень даже неплохо выглядели по сравнению с одеждой офицера по связи. Спок скинул с себя рубашку и отдал девушке прикрыться.  
Сознание продолжало работать рывками. Боунз в порядке, только вид у него нерадостный, Спок, Ухура в норме, Скотти улыбается, двое энсинов женского полу из группы высадки откровенно пялятся на первого офицера, остальные рассматривают его, что, реально бесит, потому что…  
Эдит.  
– Джим?  
МакКой со своим мерзким сканером.  
Кирк сделал несколько шагов в сторону от своих людей. Краем сознания он ощущал благодарность Боунзу за то, что тот удержал остальных от того, чтобы спрашивать его о чем-то, тормошить и вообще выражать какие-либо эмоции по поводу происходящего.  
– Это называется шок, – слышит он голос, в ушах шумит.  
«Черта с два я вам шлепнусь на землю», – какая-то злость заставляет Джима распрямить плечи. Он еще не осознает размера потери и всего того, что случилось, живет в двух мирах одновременно, беспокоясь о том, что не успел сделать душ во дворе, и о том, что им немедленно надо сваливать с этой планеты и поставить предохранительные буи. И почему у Спока такое выражение лица… ему что, жаль его!?  
Жаль…  
Джим кусает губы. Нет. Только не сейчас. Не здесь, не при всех. Он сможет сдержать слезы, глухой вой отчаяния. Не сейчас.  
– Убираемся отсюда ко всем чертям, мистер Скотт, – говорит он.

 

Эдит долго сидела на стуле. Слезы кончились, дрова прогорели в печке, оставив после себя даже не угли – пепел. То же, что осталось и от ее жизни.  
В доме стояла тишина – ни шороха, ни скрипа, ни голосов. И это убивало всякую надежду. А ведь доктор говорил, что возможно, ее книга – не то событие, и есть шанс…  
Она боялась встать и подняться по лестнице, чтобы проверить. Ведь тогда она точно будет знать, что все кончено. А так…  
Вдруг случится чудо и сейчас откроется наверху дверь, появится Джим, чмокнет ее в макушку, пойдет на задний двор умываться, потом вернется, она будет кормить его завтраком, сидеть рядом, подперев щеку кулаком, любуясь его движениями.  
Не будет.  
Она знала это рациональной частью мозга. Но нужно все же убедиться.  
Третья, четвертая, скрипучая двенадцатая ступенька… дверь.  
Конечно, нет. Чудес не бывает. А ты думала, бывает? Думала, что Богу есть дело до твоих желаний, твоей маленькой любви?  
Эдит притворила дверь спальни и зашла в детскую. Солнце уже светило в комнату, а Джес сонно жмурился, просыпаясь.  
– Привет, малыш, – сказала она. – Хочешь, я расскажу тебе сказку?

 

Эпилог

– Добрый день, доктор.  
МакКой оглянулся на посетителя и удивленно присвистнул. Первый офицер не частый гость лазарета.  
– Что-то случилось? – спросил МакКой. – Как вы себя чувствуете?  
– Превосходно, доктор, почему вы спрашиваете?  
– Ну, я же доктор… и если вы пришли сюда, в мою смену, возможно, что-то не в порядке со здоровьем.  
– Ваше предположение ошибочно, я отлично себя чувствую.  
– Угу, понятно… ну, и тогда… чем могу помочь?  
– Помочь?  
МакКой закатил глаза.  
– Спок, ну перестаньте строить из себя дурачка, то есть идеального вулканца, вы прекрасно понимаете все, что я говорю. Что не так? Кирк?  
Спок окинул лазарет взглядом. МакКой понял намек и кивнул на дверь технику, занимавшемуся сервоприводом диагностической кровати.  
Когда молодой человек вышел, МакКой указал Споку на кресло.  
– Присаживайся, мой остроухий вулканский друг, и расскажи доброму доктору о том, что тебя тревожит.  
– Ваш шутливый тон неуместен, доктор.  
– Ну, тогда говори по существу.  
– Проходил ли капитан Кирк медицинское обследование после того, как мы вернулись с планеты Хранителя Вечности?  
– Да. Также как и я, вы и Ниота.  
– Я могу узнать результат?  
– Физически он в полном порядке, никаких остаточных следов кордразина, никаких осложнений.  
– Он не в порядке, доктор, – сказал вулканец.  
Его слова прозвучали веско, и МакКой вздохнул.  
– Я знаю, Спок. Но это… это другое. Он тоскует по своей жене, это так понятно…  
– И еще он злится на вас, верно?  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Вы не обедаете больше вместе, я не видел вас на мостике в последнее время ни разу, я бы даже сказал, что вы подчеркнуто не общаетесь. И это очень меня беспокоит.  
– Почему же?  
– Доктор, ваша взаимная эмоциональная привязанность очень важна для капитана. Вы поссорились?  
– Он догадался о том, что я сделал, – сказал МакКой. – Это было не трудно, но я все же думал, что у меня будет фора, что он поймет позже, когда боль утраты станет глуше…  
МакКой встал со своего кресла. Непривычно было разговаривать о подобном со Споком. Хотя, если вулканцы могут считывать эмоции… Этих самых эмоций на корабле в последнее время было слишком много.  
Доктор машинально потер щеку. Боль от удара давно прошла, и следа не осталось, но как забыть горестный шепот друга: «Зачем ты так с ней? Зачем?», и его молчание в ответ.  
– Спок… – МакКой вздохнул. – Я не психиатр, я простой сельский доктор, я не могу даже понять, что чувствую сам по этому поводу, но я знаю, что Джим справится. Нужно время, только оно стирает и память, и боль. То, что кажется невыносимым сегодня, завтра становится выносимым, а спустя пару недель на смену горечи приходит смирение… Хотя Джим не из тех, кто принимает то, что преподносит ему судьба, без возражений. Я сделал как раз то, что он просил меня не делать. Он сказал, что разберется сам, и он начал уже, отказался от сделки с Ричардсоном… ну, я же рассказывал. И тут все это случилось. Я решил за него, и он считает, это потому, что я засомневался в его способности сделать необходимое… и это верно, я сомневался, потому что знаю, как больно терять любимых… Но я сделал это по другой причине… я хотел избавить его от боли. В уравнении Эдит или Джим, решая, кому причинить боль, я выбрал Эдит. Потому что это Джим мой друг, а не она.  
МакКой замолчал, сжав кулаки. Спок почувствовал, что человек вновь переживает события недавнего прошлого, и пожалел о том, что всколыхнул эту волну. С другой стороны, состояние его… их капитана – первоочередная забота для них обоих.  
– И что вы теперь будете делать? – спросил Спок.  
– Не знаю.  
– Может быть, мне следует поговорить с Джеймсом Кирком?  
– О чем? Бог с вами, Спок, не лезьте к нему с этим, сейчас он… хм… – замялся МакКой.  
– И все же, доктор, ваш совет был бы бесценен, вы знаете капитана лучше всех. Обещаю, что я не использую ваши слова во вред…  
– Да нет же, Спок…. О, мой Бог, конечно, вы не используете, но… есть вещи, о которых люди стыдятся говорить, что ли… или стыдятся показаться слабыми… неспособными сделать что-то… Вы знаете о таких эмоциях?  
– Разумеется, доктор, – быстро ответил Спок.  
МакКой сверкнул на него глазами. Слишком быстрый ответ. Слишком… Черт, у него возникло ощущение, что он идет по болоту, нащупывая тропу шестом… и любая ошибка чревата… в данном случае непоправимо испорченными отношениями. Особенно если вспомнить все его подозрения в адрес первого офицера, о которых он не сказал бы вслух даже под угрозой расстрела… нет, под угрозой он, пожалуй, сказал бы, но не по доброй воле – это точно… о чем он вообще думает, почему так скачут мысли?  
Вулканец терпеливо ждал, пытаясь не свихнуться в ощущаемом им хаосе чужих эмоций.  
– Спок, вы должны понять. Я не знаю вас… так, как мог бы узнать, или должен был… Вы интересный чело… в смысле интересная личность, безусловно, великолепный офицер и так далее, но близко я вас не знаю, чтобы понимать, чего именно вы ждете от меня… и что можно сказать, а что нет, и какими словами… Это не должно обижать вас…  
– Обида – совершенно нелогичная эмоция, доктор, – ответил Спок. – Она подразумевает негативную реакцию индивидуума на ожидаемые им же события или факты, и только.  
– Да… вы правы, – сказал МакКой и подумал: «Кто-то должен сделать первый шаг».  
– Ладно… Спок… я… Окей. Я имел в виду, что Джим сейчас находится в очень уязвимом эмоциональном состоянии, которое скрывает, поскольку он не может позволить себе показать слабость, чтобы кто-то засомневался в его способностях лидера, способностях справиться с любой ситуацией, и с личной тоже. И любое вмешательство, ваше или мое, по любому поводу – совершенно неуместно в данном случае, это было бы… проявлением неуважения, что ли… А я уже один раз сделал это на правах друга и… вы видите, чем это закончилось, но я думаю, что все образуется как-то само собой.  
– Само собой?  
– Ну, да… Я не могу заявиться к нему в каюту или позвать на обед – это будет неправильно… сейчас неправильно, он извинился за то, что ударил меня, но не простил, и сейчас навязывать общение… Ну, я не знаю, как вам это объяснить… Это можно только почувствовать, что да, вот пришло время или подходящий момент…  
– А вы не думаете о том, что, возможно, он не хочет общаться не потому, что сердится на вас, а потому, что чувствует вину за свое поведение?  
– Вину? Ну… – МакКой потер щеку. – Да, в общем-то… не знаю, думаешь?  
Леонарда удивило то, что Спок понял все его смутные ощущения, с трудом воплощаемые в слова, и выдал вполне здравую мысль.  
– Как бы ни был возмущен капитан тем, что вы сделали, он не должен был позволять себе физическое воздействие. Это неприемлемо.  
– Спок… Хм, иногда бывают моменты… впрочем, вы и сами это знаете.  
Спок был застигнут замечанием врасплох.  
– Забыли?  
– Нет. Скорее, сознательно вычеркнул из памяти… – он помолчал немного, затем сказал: – Я думаю, что вы лишаете себя приятного общения по причине неверной интерпретации вербальных или невербальных сигналов.  
– Ты так уверенно говоришь…  
Спок позволил себе сделать вполне человеческий жест – завести глаза.  
– Что? Ты имеешь в виду… Ну, я и идиот… ты же можешь…  
– В связи с тем, что мы с капитаном совсем недавно вступали в майнд-мелд, я могу понимать его эмоции, и, когда вы попадаете в поле его зрения, они довольно отчетливы… В них нет гнева или обиды.  
МакКой поднял на вулканца глаза.  
Похоже, не он один сделал первый шаг. Возможно, зря МакКой напомнил Споку тот злосчастный эпизод, когда вулканец ответил ударом на словесное оскорбление, да, да, целенаправленное и жестокое, но тем не менее… Помимо воли Леонард почувствовал, как его заполняет волна признательности за эти последние слова, снимающие тяжесть с души и открывающие вполне определенную перспективу на примирение.  
– Спок… вам бы, ну, чуть-чуть быть более открытым, и цены бы вам не было…  
– Да, Ниота Ухура говорит о том же. Но я таков, каков есть, доктор. Нелогично менять свое поведение для того, чтобы отношение ко мне изменилось.  
«Почему же нелогично? Мы все только это и делаем – представляем себя в лучшем свете, чтобы найти любимых, друзей, снискать расположение начальства или показать врагам, что нас лучше не трогать», – подумал МакКой.  
Они помолчали.  
– Ну, а вы сами как? Как, говорите, дела с Ухурой? Все в порядке?  
– Да, вполне. У нас все хорошо… И вы правы, люди очень не любят, когда кто-то решает за них… Я учту эту ошибку. Честность и открытость – прочный базис любых отношений.  
МакКой вздохнул.  
– Спок, если позволите… раз уж пошел такой разговор… – Леонард сел в свое кресло.  
– Продолжайте, доктор.  
В другое время МакКой не посчитал бы эти слова разрешением продолжить, очень уж отстраненный взгляд и нейтральный тон были у его собеседника, но теперь доктор понимал, что Спок говорит именно то, что говорит. Он хочет, чтобы доктор высказал свое мнение. Дает разрешение на это.  
– Спок… и опять же об отношениях землян и вулканцев к отдельным моментам… У нас считается недопустимым давать советы и оценивать чужие отношения иначе как в ответ на просьбу или… по праву более старшего, что ли… И то только если очевидно, что совершается фатальная ошибка… когда риск обиды за вмешательство существенно ниже потенциальной пользы… Только поэтому я и скажу то, что скажу… – Леонард чуть не повторил привычную фразу: «Только не обижайтесь, но…», однако удержался и продолжил: – Скажу, как действительно более старший… и имеющий довольно большой и, увы, не всегда удачный опыт. Тем не менее… вы, в данном вопросе, об открытости, правы лишь отчасти. Кое-какие дела, личные и очень личные – лучше выносить за скобки. Пара… по крайней мере, земная, не должна сливаться в одно существо. Это союз… равнозначных личностей, и то, что вы не решились делиться с Ниотой какими-то своими личными мыслями и переживаниями – это нормально. Не ваша вина, что она реагировала слишком бурно, опыт и терпение в установлении границ – вот мой рецепт, – закончил МакКой.  
– Она говорила мне, что обсуждала с вами майнд-мелд и то, как ее расстраивало то, что я не отказывался делать это… тогда.  
Вспоминая все о той же угрозе расстрела, МакКой подумал о том, что он бы сам не стал ничего подобного рассказывать никому, уж без согласия Ухуры точно, и то, что Спок вот так говорит с ним… это было… как ощущение дара – хрустально чистого, невесомого, хрупкого дара – абсолютного доверия.  
В этом был весь Спок. Все или ничего, нет полутонов, правда или ложь, и последствия неважны.  
Вулканский максимализм во всей своей красе, или… просто юношеский? Даже Джим, с его закидонами, и тот знает о жизни больше, чем… это дитя погибшей планеты.  
Все становилось слишком личным, сложным и ответственным.  
– М… Спок, это… еще более табуированная тема, то, что остается в стенах спальни…  
– Я знаю, доктор, – прервал его Спок. – Я имел в виду другое.  
Теперь он встал и прошелся по лазарету.  
– Прошу извинить, что дал повод думать…  
– Все нормально, Спок. Забудьте.  
Вулканец склонил голову.  
– Я лишь хотел сказать, что мне совершенно нечем гордиться в этой миссии. Но я заверяю вас, что с моей стороны не была умысла провалить ее. Я думал об этом, да, признаюсь, но…  
– Вы имели и имеете право думать о чем угодно, Спок.  
– Ниота тоже так сказала. Только дела имеют значение.  
– Мудрая девочка. Все, что терзало вас… Я понимаю. Если вам будет легче, то я скажу, что у меня были подозрения… кое-какие, или, точнее сказать, сомнения. Именно поэтому тогда я не стал советоваться с вами, согласитесь, намного проще было показать Эдит ваши уши, чем трясти оборудованием и одеждой.  
– Вы правы, – ответил вулканец.  
МакКой взглянул на него, ожидая продолжения, но Спок молчал, и продолжил доктор:  
– Все меркнет по сравнению с трагедией, что выпала вашему народу, Спок. И Ниота это прекрасно понимает. И Джим. Сейчас все в прошлом, и нелогично испытывать сожаления по поводу того, что уже произошло. Не пилите опилки, Спок.  
Первый офицер склонил голову.  
– Благодарю за беседу, доктор. Мне пора.  
– Конечно, Спок, – отозвался МакКой, чувствуя, что разговор измотал его не меньше, чем полостная операция.  
«И я очень надеюсь, решение будет в пользу Вулкана», – подумал МакКой про себя, глядя, как за первым офицером закрывается дверь.

 

Беседа с доктором сместила шкалу эмоционального баланса Спока с отметки «хуже некуда» до «можно терпеть, если постараться».  
Спок не мог не признать, что образные выражения, которыми злоупотреблял Леонард МакКой, иногда бывали очень точными. Бессмысленно пилить то, что уже перепилено, это так, зато есть много других деревьев в лесу, которых еще не касалась пила его вулканского разума.  
Одним из таких не распиленных стволов было молчание как Совета Федерации, так и Командного центра Вулкана по поводу рапорта, поданного им две недели назад. Казалось бы, все более чем очевидно, и есть реальный шанс изменить историю, восстановить планету, но… ответа не было.  
Спок задавал себе вопрос за вопросом – он был неубедителен с научной точки зрения? Он не вызвал доверия из-за своего происхождения? Есть какой-то иной план? Решение не принято по неизвестным ему причинам?  
Другого способа узнать это, кроме как поговорить с капитаном, не было.

Джим положил падд на стол, поднял глаза на стоявшего рядом первого офицера.  
– Они откажут, – сказал Кирк. – Совет Федерации откажет.  
– Откуда вы можете это знать?  
– Это уже обсуждалось, в другом аспекте, но обсуждалось. Вердикт – невозможно просчитать все вероятности, и на такое глобальное изменение… мы не имеем права. Мне жаль, – в голосе Кирка была усталость.  
В другое время Спок бы не стал продолжать разговор, но МакКой говорил, что Кирк не хочет, чтобы кто-то делал скидку на его эмоциональное состояние. И, в общем-то, был прав, настроение офицера в любом случае не должно влиять на решения и действия, относящиеся к таким важным вещам.  
И Спок сказал:  
– А Нерон имел право уничтожить мою планету?  
– Разумеется, нет. Спок, ты же знаешь… если бы было можно – мы все бы отдали, чтобы этого не случилось. Но это случилось, и…  
– А если бы речь шла о Земле? Какое решение Совет Федерации принял бы тогда?  
– Спок, я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь…  
– Сомневаюсь.  
– Что конкретно ты предлагаешь? Убить Нерона?  
– Если не будет другого выхода, то – да.  
Кирк запустил руку в волосы, потом потер лицо ладонями.  
Спок чувствовал, что в нем начинает зарождаться какой-то темный вихрь, неприятие его слов, это было тревожно, но вулканец должен был прояснить ситуацию, чтобы знать, один он на этой войне или нет.  
– Я на твоей стороне… – сказал Кирк, словно отвечая на незаданный вопрос, – но… но как? Убьем Нерона, когда он еще в подгузниках ползает? Хороший метод. Стопроцентная гарантия!  
– Джим… если ты не в состоянии говорить со мной сейчас…  
– Я в состоянии! – заорал Кирк. – Со мной все в порядке! Все просто супер! Отстаньте вы все от меня, наконец, твою мать, сколько можно!  
– Определенно, я лучше зайду позже, – Спок повернулся к двери капитанской каюты.  
– Нет! Стой!  
Кирк схватил Спока за рукав.  
– Извини. Серьезно… Извини!  
– Мы действительно можем поговорить позже.  
– Нет… Нет. Сядь сюда.  
Кирк почти толкнул Спока к креслу, а сам начал мерить шагами каюту.  
Пары минут хватило, для того чтобы Джим взял себя в руки.  
– Я тоже думал об этом. Но их решение неудивительно. Если мы убираем Нерона… убиваем его, так вот, вопрос КОГДА? Мы не можем убить его раньше, чем он уничтожит… – Кирк запнулся, но продолжил, – уничтожит «Кельвин». Иначе наша вселенная или реальность тоже будет другой. Это при условии, если тот год, когда погиб «Кельвин», был первым выбросом из его мира в наш. Вероятность того, что это не так – есть… Ты не знаешь… Они пригласили старика.. ну, тебя, того, из другой реальности, и он сказал, что его мир не единственный, и наш не единственный, что он точно знает, что есть еще одно отражение – темная вселенная, где нет Федерации, а есть Терранская империя, и что лучше бы он никогда не знал о ней. Его друг, в смысле, тот, другой, который я, рассказывал, что это ужасное место… и если есть уже три реальности, то почему не быть четырем или пяти или… и физики сходят с ума, просчитывая вероятности… поэтому сейчас ответ – нет.  
– Сейчас нет, – повторил Спок. – Но ответ «да» – будет?  
– Я не знаю.  
– Но есть много вариантов, Джим.  
– Да, – отозвался Кирк. – Есть. Я читал твой рапорт. Но последствия непредсказуемы. И это единственное, что их интересует.  
– А ты что думаешь?  
– Я? Ну… я бы попробовал… Хуже Вулкану уже не сделать, а в то, что изменится мир, я как-то не верю, ну даже и изменится, что с того? Пусть будет еще одна реальность, где будем все мы и ваш Вулкан. Чем плохо? Но есть теория мульти-пространств и если просчитывать соотношение между их количеством и задействованной энергией, то…  
– Спасение одного мира может вызвать гибель другого, – закончил Спок. – Но это теория.  
– Теория, – подтвердил Кирк. – Но ты знаешь, я не хочу, чтобы нас обвинили в том, что мы разрушили чей-то мир…  
– Но это – только теория!  
– Ну что ты от меня хочешь? Я же говорю – я бы попробовал. И заметь, это решение Совета, но не Центрального командования Вулкана. Улавливаешь, о чем я?  
– Мой отец сообщил мне, что большинство склоняется к мысли о том, что это неосуществимо. Я же думаю по-другому.  
Кирк помолчал немного.  
– Надо дождаться их решения. Если ваши мудрецы решат это сделать – я пойду с тобой. Устраивает тебя такой ответ?  
– Нет.  
– Хочешь, чтобы мы прямо сейчас вдвоем махнули на планету Хранителя, а с нее на Ромул? А как же твоя любовь к правилам и все такое? Ты же понимаешь, что за такие шутки нас распнут. И потом, вмешательство во временную линию не может быть бесконтрольным, и я не удивлюсь, если нас остановит какая-то внешняя сила. Спок… Спок, нужно подождать, взвесить все еще раз.  
– Хочешь сказать, что у меня нет выбора?  
– Очевидно, нет. 

 

Туманное обещание, призрачная возможность… Хорошо, он подождет окончательного решения Центрального командования, хотя, чем дольше они медлят, тем меньше шансов на успех… и никто не помешает ему моделировать ситуацию самому. Жаль только, что данных о Нероне крайне мало, но если задействовать связи его отца с Ромуланским консульством, или действительно обратиться к Споку из другой Вселенной… Ведь существует некая последовательность действий, однозначно приводящая к тому, что Нерону не удастся уничтожить Вулкан. Возможно, он сможет достучаться до Нерона, если поговорит с ним не после четвертьвекового ожидания, а до того, как случится трагедия, убедит его защитить свою жену, раз уж он не в состоянии пережить именно ее гибель, да и почему нельзя предупредить всех ромуланцев о предстоящем… Старейшины просто перестраховываются, и Джим верно сказал – хуже уже не сделать.  
Молодой вулканец чувствовал, как оживает в его сердце надежда. Кто знает, может быть, именно ему суждено вырвать свой мир из небытия? Ведь пока мы живы, всегда есть надежда, это самое нелогичное чувство.

 

Кирк поймал себя на том, что стоит и смотрит на дверь, закрывшуюся за Споком, уже минуты три. Ступор. Он снова потер лицо руками, но желанная бодрость не приходила. Сил не было, словно его высосали в ноль какие-то неведомые энергетические вампиры. Он даже и не помнил, когда так себя чувствовал… хотя был один миг, тогда, когда Маркус приказал расстрелять корабль – так же заныло в груди и пересохло в глотке, казалось, ничего ужаснее этого нет.  
Оказалось, есть. То же чувство, но растянутое на часы, дни и недели. Сейчас он уже более или менее походил на человека – был в состоянии ходить, говорить, что-то делать, командовать, даже улыбаться строго выверенной улыбкой и в конкретных целях – ободрить, поощрить, это его работа – управляться с людьми. Жаль только, что никто не может подсказать, как ему управиться с собой, как вынуть ледяной кол из сердца, что застрял там, как избавиться от снов.

И был еще один момент…  
В тот первый вечер, когда они вернулись, когда наконец-то его оставили в покое, когда двери его каюты закрылись, а он повалился на кровать без сил и мыслей, когда все, что ему хотелось – чтобы все прекратилось, чтобы перестало так болеть сердце…  
Он долго лежал, глядя невидящими глазами в потолок, пытаясь осознать то, что случилось, как-то принять это, и понимал, что не может. Сейчас не может.  
Да, он знал, что справится, но позже, сейчас же… он даже думать не мог о том, кто и что сделал…  
Что ему понадобилось в сейфе? Какие-то коды активации программ научного отдела… он даже и не помнил сейчас, что… он взял коды, и рука зацепилась за плоский контейнер.  
И ведь он достал его. Просто посмотреть. Открыл… зная, что никогда не сделает это. Ведь не сделает же? Цилиндрики посверкивали холодным блеском, было забавно достать один, второй, покатать по столу, представить, просто представить, как сталь ввинчивается в кожу, чтобы начать дарить спасительные иллюзии. Звездная пыль. Он читал об этой штуке…  
Кстати говоря, приказ о смертной казни отменили… заменив немедленным списанием с корабля и пожизненной реабилитационной клиникой, зря они только спорили по этому поводу, все было зря… подсуетились правозащитники, доказали то, что и так было всем очевидно.  
Это потом он проанализировал события и понял, кто и как приложил руку к их возвращению. Боунз и не отпирался, и не оправдывался, ничего не говорил… говорил он, Джим, нет, орал – он много чего ему наговорил, из того, чего не стоило бы.  
Боунз посчитал, что он не способен справиться с эмоциями… а он смог бы, да, и объяснил бы все Эдит… Попрощался бы, а не так, чтобы – раз, и ты выкинут из ее жизни навечно, без шанса увидеть, что-то сказать, попросить прощения…  
Да, он извинился перед Боунзом за свою хамскую выходку и за хук в челюсть…  
Как ему удалось сунуть контейнер на место в сейф?  
Кто его знает.  
Наверное, потому что не хотел, чтобы стало лучше.  
Если он забудет эту боль, Эдит, ее голос, смех, руки, ее страстность – то предаст ее.  
Предаст во второй раз. А так, пока ему невыносимо больно, и желание увидеть Эдит, прикоснуться к ней выматывает всю душу – есть какая-то иллюзия справедливости.  
А может быть ему не хотелось, чтобы ее жертва была напрасной?

 

Кирк потряс головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Вздохнул, уселся за стол, прикидывая, стоит или нет еще разок посмотреть на контейнер… помечтать о том, как было бы чудесно увидеть Эдит, обнять ее, поговорить, спросить, как там Джес, как вообще она теперь там одна… что с Ричардсоном, да и вообще…  
Это желание властно и беспощадно накатывало на него каждый вечер, Джим не знал, как с ним бороться, но контейнер он доставал раза три, не больше. Но сегодня как-то особенно ломало.  
«Отлично поболтаешь с подсознанием, ты, тупой идиот!»  
«Пошел ты».  
«Сам иди».  
«Нормально. Я уже беседую сам с собой. Что дальше?»  
«Ты знаешь. Ты об этом и говорил ей».

Джим закусил губу. Он действительно знал… Знал, но было неловко, даже страшно… вдруг не сработает, вдруг все, что он получит в ответ – холодный взгляд равнодушных глаз?  
Но ему нужна помощь. Соблазн слишком велик, и риск становится неприемлем… а Боунз… всегда его понимал, он не будет издеваться, и уж точно никому не растреплет, что капитан отдал ему на хранение пару цилиндриков Звездной пыли… боясь не устоять.  
Он встал и вдруг замер, вспомнив, что Боунз и сам может пожелать того же, что и он, – увидеть потерянную жену, дочь… Его друг редко говорил об этом, но Джим знал, что иногда накрывает и его. Как он его теперь понимал! И тут он с этим дерьмом, друг, называется….  
Ладно… Джим достал из сейфа контейнер, потом фазер. Конечно, сейчас заорет тревога, но плевать… Кирк нажал на спуск, испаряя коварного врага.  
Ну да, так и есть…  
– Отбой, отбой, ничего не случилось, случайный выстрел и совсем не в себя, Ниота, ты спятила, что ли, как тебе такое в голову пришло?  
Он что, сопливая институтка, чтобы стреляться?  
– Может человек пострелять из фазера в собственной каюте? Кто сказал, что нельзя? Ну, дневник свой школьный сжег. Устраивает вас такая версия? Не устраивает? А должна бы. Все, все свободны… Боунз… ты тоже… ты-то чего сюда прибежал? Нет, не пойду я в лазарет, чего ради? Ромуланский эль? Откуда он у тебя? Ну, слышал про эту штуку… и что ты предлагаешь? Ну, ладно… А где он у тебя? В личном сейфе? Сколько интересного лежит по сейфам, вот и у меня тоже лежало кое-что…

Конец.

 

Маленькое поэтическое послесловие от Рыбы ерш

 

Память давит на плечи,  
От нее не сбежать.  
Говорят, время лечит?  
Я пытаюсь дышать...

Мне всю жизнь будет сниться,  
Сколько б лет ни прошло,  
Старый форт на границе  
И ладоней тепло...

Запах конского пота,  
Старомодная речь...  
Я оставил там что-то,  
Что в слова не облечь...

Поднимается тусклый  
Над Венерой рассвет...  
У тебя в доме пусто.  
У меня дома нет.

Память давит на плечи,  
Душу в пепел дробя...  
В каждой женщине встречной  
Вижу только тебя...

От себя не укрыться,  
И лекарства тут нет.  
Старый форт на границе...  
Над Венерой рассвет...

Послесловие от Elika

\- Бабушка, расскажи, пожалуйста, о картине, - синеглазая девочка забралась с ногами на диван и посмотрела на старинное полотно.  
Картина висела в доме всю жизнь, сколько себя помнила девочка, но, мама рассказывала, что она здесь была и тогда, когда она сама была маленькой девочкой, и, даже, в то время, когда малышкой была бабушка, и даже прадедушка. В этом доме выросло уже пять поколений.  
\- Сколько же ей лет? – завороженно спросила девочка.  
\- В этом году сравняется триста шестьдесят пять, - улыбнулась бабушка.  
\- Ничего себе! – присвистнула девочка. – Скажи, что ты пошутила? Ну как её может быть триста шестьдесят пять лет, если вот, смотри, здесь же нарисован офицер Звёздного Флота…  
На картине был изображён молодой человек, светловолосый и удивительно ясноглазый в золотистой форменной рубашке старшего офицера и улыбался мягкой улыбкой молодой девушке в старинной одежде и мальчику, лет семи. Мальчишка смеялся и протягивал руки навстречу парню. И девушка тоже смеялась. И было в этой картине столько света, столько радости.  
Девочка часами могла её рассматривать и не уставала. Это было интересней, чем стереофильмы, чем игрушки на паде, чем… да что говорить, даже интересней, чем ксенолигвистика, которая ей нравилась всё больше с каждым новым уроком.  
\- И, тем не менее, эту картину в середине девятнадцатого века создал твой пра-пра-пра-прадедушка Джесси Годвин Келлер. Видишь, здесь и подпись есть, - бабушка перевернула полотно, и девочка различила меленькие ровные буквы: «Милой мамочке. С любовью. Джес. 1839».  
\- Бабушка, расскажи мне о них. Об Эдит, о Джесе и…  
\- Джим. Его звали Джим. Это очень грустная история.  
\- Ну, бабушка, я уже большая! Мне скоро исполнится семь, и я не боюсь грустных историй, - девочка забралась ей на колени и потёрлась щекой, - Ба-абушка, ну расскажи.  
\- Ну, хорошо, Аманда. Только обещай, что ты не будешь плакать.  
\- Нет, - девочка помотала головой.  
\- Слушай… - но рассказать бабушка ничего не успела. Запищал входящий сигнал коммуникатора. – Да?  
\- Здравствуйте. Это говорит мисс Клаудия Верловски, учительница Аманды Грейсон. Простите, пожалуйста, она у вас?  
\- Да. Что-то случилось?  
\- Ничего экстраординарного, но через три часа сорок пять минут её ждут в Вулканском Дипломатическом корпусе.  
\- Мою девочку?  
\- Да. Аманда зачислена в состав команды учащихся, которые восемнадцатого сентября отправятся на стажировку Вулкан. Сегодня всех детей ждут на приёме в Посольстве Вулкана в Сан-Франциско. Прошу вас, миссис Келлер доставить туда Аманду.  
\- Хорошо, мисс Верловски, мы скоро приедем, - бабушка захлопнула крышку коммуникатора и сказала, - Придётся тебе дослушать историю в другой раз. Собирайся, Аманда, мы едем в Сан-Франциско.

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рада узнать мнение читателей :)


End file.
